Le dernier secret d'Haytham Kenway
by Snape02
Summary: Je m'appelle Elisabeth Kenway et il y a une chose qui m'énerve : l'histoire m'a complètement effacée.Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien existé. Dans le plus grand secret, certes, mais j'ai existé. Je m'appelle Elisabeth Kenway, je suis la fille du plus grand des Maitres des Templiers et j'ai bien l'intention de marcher dans les traces de mon père. Mais c'était sans compter un certain homme
1. Septembre 1781

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir XD),**

 **Alors voilà, venant tout juste de terminer Assassin's Creed III, je suis complètement tombée sous le charme d'Haytham Kenway. Pourtant, je n'aimais pas du tout les templiers dans les précédents opus, mais avec cet homme là, j'ai revu mon jugement ! XD Comme j'étais écœurée de la fin (fichue séquence 11 XD), j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction avec mon personnage préféré. Cependant, j'essaierai tout de même de rester plus ou moins fidèle au jeu, alors sortez les mouchoirs ! ^-^ Attention, spoilers de la fin d'Assassin's Creed III.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien et ne fait aucun bénéfice de ce texte. Tout est à Ubisoft, hormis le personnage d'Elisabeth.**

* * *

 **New York, Septembre 1781**

S'il y a bien une personne dans ce bas monde pour qui je donnerai n'importe quoi, il s'agit bien de mon père. Cet homme incroyable, rusé comme un renard et fort comme un lion, bercé de superbes idéaux inébranlables. Mon père que j'admire plus que tout pour tout ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Permettre l'Indépendance des Etats-Unis en guidant le peuple vers un avenir meilleur. Certains diront peut-être que je manque d'objectivité mais après tout, on ne demande pas à une petite fille de 9 ans d'être objective quant à son cher père.

Il est mon héros, mon modèle. Il est mon père. Et c'était pour cette raison que j'aime Haytham Kenway.

L'histoire ne lui a retenu qu'un fils au nom imprononçable pour l'américaine que je suis. Connor Kenway, pour faire simple. Quant à moi, j'ai été littéralement mise à l'écart du souvenir général, sur l'initiative de Père qui a préféré faire de mon existence un secret pour notre bien à tous les deux. En effet, je ne suis pas sans savoir que l'homme que j'admire, en qualité de Grand Maitre des Templiers, possède de nombreux ennemis qui n'auraient pas de scrupules à me faire du mal pour mieux atteindre mon père. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je vis à l'abri des regards, dans une petite idylle au cœur de New York que je partage avec mon père.

Il y a des années, en 1772, j'ai perdu ma mère alors que je n'avais encore que quelques heures. Mon père ne vivait alors plus avec elle mais, apprenant la nouvelle, il avait tenu à me recueillir pour m'élever lui-même. De cela, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ainsi, tout ce que je puis vous dire de ma mère, je le tiens du Maitre des Templiers. Selon ses propres dires, il s'agissait d'une très jolie femme au caractère bien trempé, une Américaine avec laquelle il avait eu une liaison l'espace d'une nuit. Père aime me dire que je lui ressemble, tout du moins moralement, car concernant le physique, je tiens bien plus d'Haytham Kenway que de la femme qui m'a donné la vie.

Cette idée n'est pas pour me répudier totalement. Après tout, mon père ne manque pas de charisme et d'élégance -encore une fois, bonjour l'objectivité- et je veux bien croire qu'il ait pu séduire une autre femme que ma mère bien des années avant cette dernière. De cet amour naquit Connor, mon demi-frère de 16 ans mon ainé. D'un naturel curieux, je me rappelle avoir longuement embêté Père pour en apprendre plus à son sujet, ce que mon paternel finit par me concéder. J'appris donc que cet homme avait rejoint les Assassins -ennemis mortels des Templiers- et qu'il constituait un élément perturbateur dans les projets de Père. Cette idée ne me plait pas, car même si nous avons du sang en commun, je ne porte pas dans mon cœur quiconque osait s'opposer au Grand Maitre de l'Ordre.

Le Grand Maitre de l'Ordre. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours trouvé que ce titre sonnait étrangement bien. Grand, majestueux, superbe : comme mon père, en somme. Je me souviendrai certainement toujours de ce jour, ou plutôt de ce soir d'hiver où, au coin du feu, Père travaillait ses plans d'une mine concentrée. J'étais pour ma part en train de jouer, comme peut le faire une fillette d'alors sept ans, avec une ficelle et un morceau de bois que j'avais trouvé, m'en confectionnant un arc de fortune. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'étais alors faufilé jusqu'à derrière le fauteuil de mon père, d'où je m'étais jeté sur ses épaules en criant un grand "Boouuhh !". Père, amusé devant mes pitreries, avait alors fait semblant d'être surpris, avant de me lancer avec un petit sourire :

\- Tu ressembles davantage à un assassin lorsque tu f...  
\- Ah non !

Les mots étaient sortis comme une fusée de ma bouche. Les sourcils froncés, la mine contrariée et la voix boudeuse, je m'exclamai d'un air outré :

\- Jamais je ne voudrai être comme ces monstres ! Moi, je veux être comme toi ! Aussi courageuse et forte que toi ! Et un jour, je serai à mon tour Grand Maitre de l'Ordre des Templiers, pour continuer ton œuvre !

Mes paroles ne firent qu'accentuer le sourire déjà présent sur les lèvres de mon père. Ce dernier délaissa alors sa paperasse de bataille pour me saisir de ses deux mains et me poser sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis très flatté, ma petite Elisabeth. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'un jour, tu seras une grande templière. M'assura t-il en me recoiffant gentiment.

Depuis ce jour, jamais cette obsession de devenir à mon tour templière ne me quitta. J'ai toujours su que Père croyait en moi, que j'étais en quelques sortes l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir avec Connor. A ce titre, une très forte complicité se lia entre lui et moi et ce malgré les absences parfois prolongé du Maitre des Templiers pour ses voyages d'affaires. Dans ce moment-là, je suis gardée par Charles Lee, un des hommes de confiance de Père. Je l'aime bien, ce Charles, même si je sens parfois que ses intentions à mon égard ne sont pas sincères. Il n'est gentil avec moi que parce que je suis la fille de son chef. Mais c'est un homme dévoué et brave et puisque mon père mise beaucoup en lui, je suppose qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

Ainsi donc va ma petite vie. Dire que je suis bercée dans un quotidien calme et paisible ne serait pas tout à fait vrai, car être la fille du Maitre des Templiers peut être une filiation un peu menaçante. Je pense notamment à Connor, ce demi-frère que je n'ai jamais vu et qui semble pourtant causer tant de soucis à Père. Car ce dernier aura beau me dire que son fils est plus gênant que dangereux, je me rends bien compte qu'il minimises les choses.

Mais dire que je suis malheureuse serait aussi un mensonge. J'aime mon père comme tout ce que j'ai au monde, je passe mes journées dans cette maison du centre de New York à jouer et à étudier et, enfin, reçois la visite d'un homme qui ne peut rien me refuser pour ne pas tomber dans la disgrâce de mon père.

Que vouloir de plus ?

* * *

\- Elisabeth. Elisabeth, réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Il me faut bien trois ou quatre bonnes secondes avant de réaliser que je suis en train de rêver, et qu'il s'agit là de la voix de mon père qui tente de me ramener au pays de la réalité. Bien que sachant cela, je peine tout de même à me détacher pour de bon de la plage paradisiaque où je me baigne avec Père pour ouvrir un œil sur ce dernier, puis un second que je referme immédiatement. Ma manœuvre fait échapper un léger rire au Maitre des Templiers, mais un affreux doute me tord le cœur lorsque je réalise que son rire n'est pas serein. J'ouvre alors vivement les yeux et me redresse dans mon lit pour apercevoir mon père à mes côtés et Charles au bout de mon lit.

\- Il va falloir te lever, ma princesse...Me chuchote doucement mon père en me passant le revers de sa main sur ma joue.

\- Pas princesse. Je bafouille d'un air pataud en reprenant mes esprits.

\- Ma templière. Se corrige Père avec un sourire crispé. Il faut que tu te lèves et t'habilles en vitesse.

Encore à moitié endormie, je jette un coup d'œil par le volet de ma chambre pour voir que la nuit règne encore en maitre sur New York.

\- Pourquoi ? Je questionne mon père, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passe.

\- C'est que...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, Père cherche ses mots. Il se racle la gorge, hésite, puis tente de reprendre une mine assurée.

\- La situation devient critique pour moi. Mais rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Il risque d'y avoir quelques confrontations, et je ne veux pas que tu soies là à ce moment. C'est pourquoi Charles va t'emmener avec lui sur un bateau en direction de Boston, où tu seras en sécurité.

\- Mais...Je ne veux pas ! Je peux rester avec toi ! Je réplique avec empressement, sentant la peur me gagner.

A ces paroles, mon père ne retient pas un sourire de naitre sur son visage. Sa main est toujours sur ma joue, mais soudain, je sens ses doigts se crisper légèrement sur ma peau, seul signe trahissant sa crainte des évènements à venir.

\- C'est très courageux de ta part. Commente t-il doucement. Digne du futur Maitre des Templiers. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas encore assez expérimentée pour faire face à des tels combats. Alors je préfère te mettre en sécurité en attendant que les choses se calment. Mais rassure toi, tu reviendras vite et nous retrouverons notre petite vie ensemble.

Un instant, j'hésite à croire ces paroles. Mais finalement, je préfère y adhérer et me force au calme en me disant que Père a raison. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

\- Tu vas tous les tuer, Père ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

Je sens que ma question gêne mon paternel. Mais il me connaît et sait que ce n'est pas un piège. Il comprend bien vite où je veux en venir et répond alors :

\- Je tuerai tous ceux qui tenteront d'attenter à mes jours.

Cette réponse me convient. Enfilant rapidement de quoi me protéger de la nuit et du froid, je remarque au passage que Père s'est saisi du premier sac qu'il a trouvé pour y jeter quelques affaires qui pourraient m'être utiles. Puis, lorsque chacun de nous deux a terminé, il dépose ledit sac sur mes pieds et s'abaisse de telle manière à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien. Puis, d'une main agile qu'il glisse dans son manteau, mon père en tire un papier. Une lettre cachetée, plus exactement.

\- Ma chérie. Me lance t-il, très sérieux. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander.

Voyant que je suis toute ouïe, il ne se fait pas attendre et enchaine immédiatement.

\- Durant ton voyage, tu vas rencontrer une femme. Son nom est Jennifer Scott. Il s'agit de ma demie-sœur : elle t'aidera sans hésiter. Je voudrais que tu lui remettes cette lettre, sans la lire auparavant bien sûr ! Puis-je vous faire confiance, jeune templière ? Me demande théâtralement le Grand Maitre pour me faire sourire, ce qui fonctionne faiblement.

\- Oui. Oui, je te le promets. J'affirme en secouant vivement la tête.

\- Bien.

Et ce disant, il me tend la fameuse lettre que je cache rapidement dans l'intérieur de mon manteau. Puis, nous demeurons un instant à nous observer dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant comme cela doit se passer.

Puis, dans un élan de tendresse, je sens deux bras passer dans mon dos avant que mon père ne me serre contre son torse. Son étreinte est forte, tant qu'elle manque de me faire mal, mais je ne dis rien. Je sens bien que malgré les apparences, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je me contente seulement de rendre son affection à Père, sentant sa main rugueuse se presser contre ma nuque pour me maintenir contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Elisabeth. Je t'aime très fort, mon cœur. M'assure t-il, tentant de garder la conviction qu'il a habituellement dans la voix. Ne l'oublie pas, ma templière.

Il relâche finalement sa pression et lève sa main sans se tourner vers Lee qui est toujours à côté de nous, à quelques pas. C'est le signal. Charles s'approche alors et se saisit de mon sac d'une main, se saisissant de la mienne de l'autre. Mais je résiste. Je ne veux pas. De ma main libre, j'essaye de me retenir à la veste de mon père. Mais il est trop tard. Ce dernier a reculé et ne me regarde pas, pour une raison que je ne comprendrai que bien plus tard.

\- Père ! Père ! S'il te plait, je ne veux pas ! Je crie, la tristesse prenant le dessus sur mon courage. Père ! Non !

Mais encore une fois, il est trop tard. Lee, à défaut de parvenir à me conduire en me prenant par la main, s'est saisi de moi comme d'un sac de pommes de terre et m'a mise sur son épaule pour m'emmener avec lui.

\- Père ! Père ! Laissez-moi vous aider !

Je frappe de toute la force de mes poings le dos de Charles, dans l'espoir que la douleur le fera me lâcher. Mais il n'en est rien. Je pleure, je crie, j'appelle mon père. Je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois le tricorne de mon père avant que le détour d'un couloir ne me le retire à jamais des yeux.

Car je ne le savais pas encore, mais cette nuit devait être la dernière où je voyais mon père vivant. Mon père. Haytham Kenway. Le Grand Maitre de l'Ordre des Templiers dont je suis le dernier et le plus grand secret.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ^-^ La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, je ne sais pas encore trop quand je la posterai exactement. Disons que plus j'aurai de reviews, plus vite je posterai XD**

 **A bientôt alors, je l'espère**

 **XXX**


	2. Septembre-Décembre 1781

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Alors voilà, tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous si je m'étais un peu fait attendre pour la publication de ce chapitre. Cependant, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps et n'est pas eu tout le loisir d'écrire comme je le voudrais. J'ignore quand viendra la suite, mais je vais faire mon possible pour que cela ne tarde pas trop. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** **NB : Je tenais à vous spécifier que ma fic' ne prendra pas en compte Assassin's Creed Unity, pour la simple raison que je n'y ai pas encore joué (-: Certains personnages de cet opus apparaitront donc, mais très certainement dans des rôles différents du jeu. Vous êtes prévenus ^^**

 **TP98 :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir, notamment lorsqu'on voit que notre histoire plait. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas dans les prochains chapitres. Merci encore, en tous cas.**

 **Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis les personnages d'Elisabeth et d'Edward. Le reste est à Ubisoft.**

* * *

 **Septembre 1781, New York**

Une heure du matin. Charles Lee -qui m'a finalement relâchée lorsque je me suis enfin calmée-, deux des hommes de Père et moi-même sommes postés sur les docks du port. Le premier semble préoccupé et, pour la première fois, ne me porte qu'une attention mineure, préférant converser d'un air pressé avec un quatrième homme. Les deux subalternes, quant à eux, restent assis sur une caisse de marchandises, prêt de moi. Le plus grand des deux, me voyant grelotter, m'a passé son manteau. Son camarade, pour sa part, s'efforce de tenter de me réconforter. Père m'a toujours dit que je me devais d'être une petite fille polie, aussi je ne dis pas à cet homme combien il m'agace à me répéter que tout va bien se passer alors que non, je vois bien que tout ne va pas bien se passer.

En lieu et place de cela, je préfère garder le silence. Je n'ai plus ni l'envie, ni la force de parler. Etrangement, ma colère contre Charles ainsi que le flot de larmes que j'ai versé m'ont purgée de ma vitalité : je suis telle une loque sans la moindre force. Mais pas sans la moindre volonté ! Et pour cause ; mes pensées inquiètes ne cessent de se diriger vers mon père, mon papa que j'aimerais tant aller retrouver. Que m'importe le danger, à la fin, tant que je suis avec lui !

J'avais bien songé à me lever de là, à partir en courant et à aller le rejoindre. Mais aucun illusion n'est permise quant au fait que les deux hommes assis auprès de moi sont là pour garantir ma sécurité. Et apparemment, cette dernière passe par le fait que l'on doit me conduire loin de mon père, dans l'immédiat. Et puis... Dans l'état actuel des choses, étant plus en forme et plus rapides que moi, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à me rattraper.

J'attends donc, assise sur mon caisson de bois, que Charles en finisse avec son interlocuteur. J'ignore depuis combien de temps cela peut durer, mais je sais que je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre.

\- Dites Monsieur, que j'essaie de dire à l'homme à ma droite de ma voix la plus polie, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer, exactement ?

Ma question semble mettre mal à l'aise l'agent de mon père. Celui-ci hésite, cherche ses mots, comme ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il est en droit de me dire ou non.

\- Un...Un léger conflit. Finit-il par m'avouer, avec un timbre de voix faussement rassurant. Ton demi-frère semble être dans les parages, et Maitre Kenway préfère que nous te mettions à l'abri pendant ce temps.

\- A l'abri où ? Je demande presque immédiatement, intéressée par la réponse à venir.

\- En Angleterre.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus le sbire de Père qui m'a répondu, mais Charles lui-même. Apparemment, sa conversation avec le quatrième homme est terminée, car ce dernier s'éloigne pour s'en retourner dans ce qui semble être sa frégate.

\- QUOI ?! Je m'exclame littéralement avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Mais Père ne voudrait pas...

\- Ce sont là les ordres de ton Père, ma chérie. Me réplique pourtant le second de ce dernier, l'air sincèrement navré.

Je doute qu'il soit possible d'être plus surprise que moi à cet instant précis. Et plus désagréablement surpris, qui plus est ! Mais...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Père a-t-il commandé cela ? Je suis donc de trop dans ses projets ? Où bien ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Me voyant si triste et si perdue, Charles Lee s'approche de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur. Puis, posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules, il prend sa voix la plus douce possible pour m'expliquer ce qui suit.

\- Ne crois pas que Maitre Kenway se sépare de toi de son plein gré. Mais la situation l'exige, pour le bien de ta propre vie. Il nous a demandé de t'envoyer par le premier navire en Angleterre, où tu y retrouveras Mademoiselle Scott, sa demie-soeur, qui t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Cependant...Je suis désolé de t'avouer que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner, moi non plus, dans ton périple. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seule : je laisse avec toi Edward, l'homme qui est ici même, pour te protéger le temps de la traversée.

Presque immédiatement, je lève une tête déboussolée vers l'homme que m'indique Charles. Il s'agit du grand monsieur qui m'a prêté son manteau un petit peu plus tôt. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, au contraire : ses longs cheveux châtains en bataille lui donnent davantage l'air d'un adolescent que d'un homme mûr. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour estimer l'âge des gens, mais à première vue, je dirais qu'il doit avoir entre 20 et 25 ans. Cependant, je me dis bien vite de ne pas me fier à cette apparente candeur car si mon père lui a réellement commandé de m'escorter dans ce voyage, c'est qu'il doit avoir plus de ressources que ce que l'on pourrait se figurer dans l'immédiat.

\- Monsieur Spielfirgue accepte de te prendre à bord de sa frégate. Continue l'homme de main de mon père, un soupçon de tristesse sur son visage. Mais le départ est dans cinq minutes. Alors tu vas prendre tes affaires et monter à son bord, en compagnie d'Edward. Et moi, je te dis au revoir ici.

\- Mais...Non. Je réplique encore une fois, bien qu'ayant compris que cela ne servait plus à rien. Je ne veux pas ! Enfin...Cela va bien s'arranger et...

\- Et tu rentreras à New-York à ce moment-là. Me réponds Lee avec un accent persuasif.

Mais dans le fond, je sais que cet homme me ment. J'ai le douloureux pressentiment que je ne remettrai jamais les pieds sur ma terre natale. Et qui dit exil, dit loin de mon père, et je ne l'accepte toujours pas ! Néanmoins, les hommes de ce dernier semblent en faire bien peu cas, car de nouveau, je sens deux grandes mains me soulever pour me conduire jusqu'au bateau. Il s'agit d'Edward qui, sur un ordre de Charles, s'est saisit de mes affaires et de moi-même pour m'arracher définitivement à ce que j'aime.

Et le même éclatement de pleurs reprend. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus Lee que je frappe, mais son subalterne. J'ignore où je retrouve cette force pour crier à pleins poumons, mais celle-ci se dissipe bien vite. Je sens à peine que nous venons de monter sur le navire, qu'il me semble tomber dans une léthargie profonde. Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges de larmes et le visage bouffi, je m'endors, la tête sur l'épaule de celui en charge de me protéger.

* * *

 **Octobre 1781, Océan** **Atlantique**

 _L'Atlantide._ C'est le nom du bâtiment sur lequel je me suis trouvée embarquée, bien malgré moi. Je n'aime pas ce nom. Papa m'a déjà raconté, il y a longtemps, la légende de cette île qui aurait été engloutie par les flots. Disparue aux yeux de l'espèce humaine. Et c'est exactement ce que je n'aime pas dans la situation actuelle : cette île, disparue comme mon père a disparu à l'heure de ce jour. Edward essaie bien de me consoler en me disant que ce voyage n'est que provisoire, que nous retournerons bientôt tout deux en Amérique, mais je peine à y croire.

Cela fait maintenant près d'un mois que nous naviguons en haute mer. Les premiers jours, comme le craignait mon protecteur, je n'ai rien voulu avaler, ni sous forme solide, ni sous forme liquide. Il m'a fallut risquer l'inanition pour me reprendre un peu en mains, jusqu'à oser m'aventurer un peu sur le pont où je passe le temps en regardant les hommes d'équipages. Parfois, je me dis que la vie de loup de mer ne doit pas être désagréable. Mais mon désir de devenir un jour templière se rappelle à moi, et un affreux remord me saisit alors le cœur. Papa...

Un mois. Et dire que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. Pour tenter d'apaiser un peu la douleur, Edward m'a conseillée de lui écrire dès que j'en ressentirai le besoin, afin de lui "dire" ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. Personnellement, je trouvais l'idée un peu stupide d'écrire à quelqu'un qui ne recevrait jamais le courrier en question. Ce à quoi le jeune templier m'a répondu qu'on se chargerait de lui envoyer mes lettres dès notre arrivée. Cela a achevé de me convaincre.

Je suis donc là, assise sur ce bureau qui tangue au rythme des vagues, une vieille plume à la main, cherchant les mots que je souhaite coucher sur le papier. Ces derniers ne tardent pas à venir, et je me mets donc à rédiger ce qui suit :

" _Mon cher Père,_

 _Je t'écris depuis l'Atlantide, où je_ _suis retenue depuis une trentaine de jours maintenant. Le temps y est long, tu ne t'imagines pas. Je crois que je m'ennuierais fermement si seulement mon esprit était libre de le faire, mais je suis si contrariée que je n'en ai pas le loisir. Tu me manques, Père. J'aimerai que tu sois là, j'aimerai passer ces longues heures avec toi pour que tu me fasses rire en me racontant des histoires, ou que tu me consoles lorsque j'ai peur de la tempête au-dehors. Edward tente tant bien que mal de faire tout cela, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est toi que je veux, pas lui._

 _C'est d'ailleurs sur son initiative que je t'écris cette lettre. Selon lui, le faire pourrait "me faire du bien", pour le citer. Il a peut-être raison, peut-être pas. Je n'en sais rien. En faite... Je n'ai pas l'impression de savoir beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Juste que malgré le monde qui peuple ce navire, je me sens drôlement seule. Encore plus que le jour où notre chien, Tim, est mort. Parce que ce jour-là, je t'avais toi. Et que ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui._

 _Mais je suis une grande fille. C'est toi-même qui me le dis si souvent. Alors je vais tenir bon, car c'est ce que tu veux. Je n'en doute pas. Et puis, je tente de voir le bon côté des choses : quand je rentrerai à la maison après ce voyage, j'aurai plein de choses à te raconter, et tu seras heureux de m'entendre te les raconter. D'ici là, je reste avec Edward, comme tu l'as ordonné à ce dernier. D'ailleurs, j'y pense ! Tu devrais lui permettre de monter dans l'Ordre, car il le mérite bien._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort.  
Ta templière._

 _PS : Pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a. "_

* * *

 **Novembre 1781, Océan Atlantique**

Les semaines, puis les mois passent. Les jours se ressembleraient tous désagréablement -tant que j'en perdrai le fils du temps- si quelques rares évènements ne venaient rythmer notre quotidien de temps en temps. Une quinzaine de poissons volants sautant au-dessus du navire et venant s'y échouer, une baleine à l'horizon, ou l'épave d'une autre frégate flottant à la dérive. Le jour où nous voyons cette dernière, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Comme tout le monde à l'annonce de ce cadavre de navire, je viens m'appuyer contre le bastingage pour voir ce qu'il en est. Et comme le reste des matelots, je peux constater que seul le plus haut des mâts de ce bâtiment demeure encore à l'air libre, le reste étant déjà noyé sous les flots.

\- Sûrement l'œuvre de quelques pirates. Fait remarquer l'un des hommes d'équipage. Leur abordage doit remonter à quelques heures, il me paraitrait donc étonnant qu'ils soient encore dans les parages. Nous sommes tranquilles.

\- Oh. Dommage. Je murmura platement en regardant celui qui a énoncé ces propos.

Contre tout ce à quoi je m'attends, un grand silence suit mes paroles. Silence qui n'est rompu que par mon interlocuteur, qui me demande avec un accent choqué de répéter ce que je viens de dire. Je m'exécute sans broncher.

\- J'ai dit que je trouvais cela dommage que les pirates ne soient plus dans les alentours. Leur présence aurait pimenté un peu notre voyage.

Au vu de la mine abasourdie de tous les marins, ainsi que des sourcils froncés d'Edward, j'en conclus que je viens de dire une boulette. Mais c'est vrai, non ? Ce serait tout de même distrayant, et j'aurais enfin l'occasion de prouver à tous ces hommes que je ne suis pas qu'une fillette inoffensive comme ils semblent le croire. Cependant, ces mêmes hommes ne semblent pas voir cela du même œil que moi, et ne tardent pas à protester vivement. Mon protecteur prend alors la parole, défendant ce qu'il appelle "ma naïveté" contre la colère outrée des matelots.

Lorsqu'il est enfin parvenu à détendre un peu l'atmosphère, le jeune templier me prend à l'écart pour me parler discrètement. C'est alors qu'il me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais être comme ton père !

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je réplique, à mon tour outrée.

\- Et bien apprend donc à ne pas dire ce qui pourrait t'attirer des ennuis ! M'explique t-il, la colère ayant laissée place à une sorte d'inquiétude affectueuse. Maitre Kenway n'est pas si maladroit que tu peux l'être. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour réparer tes erreurs. Alors fait attention. S'il te plait.

Le ton soudain moins rude et presque suppliant de mon grand ami me va droit au cœur. Je lui réponds donc :

\- Oui, bien sûr Edward. Pardon, Edward.

* * *

 **Décembre 1781, Londres**

\- Prépare-toi ma grande, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver en vue du port.

\- J'arrive Edward !

Docilement, je m'approche de ce qui avait été ma couchette durant plus de trois mois. Je me saisis alors de mon vieux sac de toile -le même que m'avait passé cette nuit-là mon cher père- et m'applique à remettre dedans mes quelques affaires. Quelques vêtements, surtout, dont un vieux foulard que le Maitre de l'Ordre m'a offert peu de temps avant que tout ne bascule. Et bien sûr, mes nombreuses lettres que j'ai écrite à l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde durant notre traversée. Hormis cela, je n'ai plus rien. Et dans un sens, cela m'est bien égal. Tout ce que je veux se résume à un nom, et je ne l'ai plus.

Je sors donc sur le pont et y retrouve Edward. Ce dernier me sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ces derniers temps, ma belle. Me dit-il avec affection. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies pris quelques bons centimètres. Et, ton visage ! Il a mûrie, on ne dirait plus une petite fille de 9 ans !

Un peu gênée par cette affection paternelle que me porte mon protecteur, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire. Alors je me contente de lui renvoyer un maigre et pâle sourire forcé. De toute façon, un spectacle ne tarde pas à retenir son attention, et je m'en trouve tranquille.

Londres. La fameuse ville où Père désirait m'envoyer vient juste d'apparaitre au détour du fleuve. Je dois bien reconnaître que cette capitale à de l'allure avec ses innombrables rues qui s'étalent devant nous ainsi que son énorme clocher que je découvrirai plus tard comme s'appelant Big Ben. Mais dans l'immédiat, je ne me réjouis guère de notre arrivée imminente. Lorsque je m'approche de Londres, je m'éloigne de New-York, ainsi que de mon père. Et cela m'attriste.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous débarquons. Pour tout dire, je dois bien concéder que je me suis sentie un peu perdue -voir même beaucoup- en posant le pied sur le sol anglais. Tant que par automatisme, je me suis saisie de la main d'Edward, me laissant guider par cet homme qui doit me protéger parmi cette foule d'inconnus.

Le pauvre jeune homme, bien que tentant de garder son allure sereine, n'est pas moins perdu que moi. Demandant son chemin à ceux qu'il pense en mesure de l'aider, il avance à tâter dans cette énorme ville que ni lui, ni moi ne connaissons. C'est pourquoi il nous faut une bonne heure avant de nous orienter correctement dans la capitale, et une heure de plus avant de nous retrouver face à une énorme bâtisse des plus élégantes.

Edward lève alors la main vers l'énorme anneau qui permet de faire savoir notre présence, et le laisse retomber lourdement plusieurs fois de suite.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^-^** **J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, positives ou non, j'accepte tout, du moment que c'est constructif.**

 **A bientôt**

 **XXX**


	3. Décembre 1781

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoici pour la suite de ma petite fic', en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, alors j'espère ne pas trop tarder à la publier. Cependant, je tenais à vous préciser une chose : je ne prends pas en compte Assassin's Creed Unity, pour la seule raison que je n'y ai pas encore joué. Je me base uniquement sur Assassin's Creed III. Alors s'il y a quelques petites incohérences avec notamment le personnage de Jennifer Scott, je m'en excuse par avance. Bonne lecture**

 **TP98 : Hey ! Merci pour ta review qui fait toujours aussi plaisir (-: J'ai tenté de continuer sur la même lancée, en espérant que cela te fasse plaisir. Merci encore, en tous cas, car ton message m'a motivé à écrire la suite. Bonne lecture, alors ^-^**

 **Disclaimers : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien ! Et encore moins Edith Piaf XD. Seuls Edward et Elisabeth sortent de mon imagination.**

* * *

 **Décembre 1781, Londres**

En toute sincérité et malgré toute la fierté dont je sais parfois faire preuve, je dois bien reconnaître qu'au son du métal heurtant la porte en bois, mon cœur a fait une embardée énorme. Apeurée bien contre ma volonté, je jette un regard d'animal blessé au jeune templier qui m'accompagne. Ce dernier, avec un sourire rassurant, hoche la tête lentement tout en serrant davantage ma main dans la sienne, ce qui a pour effet d'apaiser un petit peu mes peurs. Il est gentil, Edward, quand j'y pense. Certes pas autant que Père, mais il n'y peut rien. Il fait déjà tout son possible pour me rendre les choses plus faciles.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demande soudain une voix de majordome parfaitement neutre et posée.

Je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre et quand bien même ce serait le cas, un tel nœud s'est formé dans ma gorge que je peinerais à le faire. Je préfère donc attendre que mon protecteur s'en charge tandis que je me complais à observer silencieusement l'homme qui est sorti de l'intérieur de la maison. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de constater qu'il est bien plus vieux qu'Edward, tandis que son ventre légèrement proéminent et son allure débonnaire me laissent penser qu'il doit s'agir d'un bon serviteur de maison, mais d'un bien piètre sportif. Autre détail qui m'interpelle presque immédiatement : ses cheveux bruns. Comme Papa. A cette pensée, je déglutis difficilement et retiens les larmes qui menacent de dévaler mes joues.

\- Je me présente : je m'appelle Edward Faith et voici la petite Elisabeth. Nous sommes attendus par la maitresse de maison Jennifer Scott.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien entendu de tout cela. Lance à son tour le vieux majordome d'un air pincé. Je vous prierai donc de partir d'ici en vitesse.

A ces mots, je relève brusquement la tête pour regarder le visage d'Edward. Comment ça, repartir ? En Amérique ? Retrouver Père ? Je veux bien, moi !

\- Ecoutez ! Renchérit le subalterne de mon géniteur. Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Demandez donc à votre patronne !

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que...

\- Un peu de silence ici ! Je n'arrive même plus à lire. Que se passe t-il donc ?

La voix qui vient brusquement de mettre fin à la dispute naissante entre Edward et le vieux bonhomme est une voix féminine. Plutôt douce, du peu que j'en ai entendu, mais aussi très ferme, car elle est parvenue à se faire obéir sans trop lever le ton. D'un naturel inlassablement curieux, j'oublis un instant mes peurs de l'avenir et m'écarte de mon protecteur pour observer l'intérieur de la maison par la porte laissée ouverte. Et ce que je vois me fige sur place.

Une femme, effectivement, se tient un peu en retrait derrière l'homme de maison. Sa beauté m'éblouit un instant. Si je ne voulais pas déjà devenir une templière de renom, j'aimerai être une princesse aussi jolie qu'elle. Et pour cause, je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux blonds aussi soyeux que les siens, d'aussi bien coiffés et de tenue plus soignée. Je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire de naitre sur mes lèvres en songeant qu'elle me rappelle une femme magnifique que j'ai vu un jour sur un tableau. Je ne me souviens certes plus du nom de ce dernier, mais seulement que...

Mon sourire disparaît automatiquement. Je ne me souviens juste que je l'avais vu avec mon Père.

\- James, qu'est-ce donc que ce raffut ? Demande t-elle de nouveau, apparemment outrée.

\- Rien, Madame. Répond le domestique avec une politesse exquise. Seulement des vaga...

\- Je m'appelle Edward Faith... Tente tant bien que mal de dire mon protecteur.

\- Bons qui viennent nous embêter pour...

\- C'est la fille de Maitre Kenway ! S'exclame soudain le jeune templier, passablement énervé par les paroles du majordome.

Les derniers mots d'Edward sont telle une pierre lancée au beau milieu d'un lac. Plus personne ne semble savoir quoi dire, car un grand silence s'installe malgré les propos du majordome.

\- La fille de Maitre Kenway. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? S'exclame à son tour la dame d'âge mur. Laissez-les donc entrer, James, ces personnes sont les bienvenues chez nous.

La curiosité reprenant de nouveau le pas sur la tristesse, je m'élance alors et pousse le vieil homme pour m'approcher de celle qui semble être la maitresse de maison. Ne me démontant pas, je me poste devant elle, tout en levant bien haut la tête pour compenser mes quelques trente centimètres de moins.

\- Vous êtes qui, Madame ? Je lui demande, véritablement intriguée.

Ma réaction pour le moins puéril arrache un léger rire à la dame en question. Derrière nous, je ne remarque pas qu'Edward est entré, au grand désespoir du dénommé James, qui referme la porte sur ses invités.

\- Je m'appelle Jennifer Scott. Me dit notre hôte avec une affection apparemment naturelle.

\- Ah ! Je m'exclame, me souvenant soudain. La sœur de Père !

\- Demie-sœur. Corrige t-elle gentiment. Mais...Allons donc dans le salon, nous y serons mieux pour parler.

Et sitôt dit, la belle femme répondant au nom de Jennifer Scott se dirige à travers un dédale de couloir, une petite gamine de 9 ans sur les talons poursuivie par deux hommes qui se jettent des regards noirs. Quelques instants plus tard, après quelques tournants suffisants pour me perdre dans cette demeure, nous arrivons dans un salon qui me semble gigantesque, et luxueusement meublé.

Instinctivement, je m'assois sans la moindre gêne sur un canapé, le regard toujours rivé sur la femme qui nous a accueillit. Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Je ne doute pas que Madame Scott ne l'eut vu, car immédiatement après nous être installés, Edward et moi, elle enchaine sérieusement.

\- Mon frère m'avait écrit pour me prévenir qu'il m'enverrait très certainement sa fille en cas de problème majeur. Je m'attendais donc à te voir, même si je regrette que ce soit dans ces circonstances.

\- Ces circonstances ? Je m'exclame, me levant brusquement. Vous avez donc des nouvelles de Père ?

\- Je suis navrée de t'apprendre que non. M'avoue notre hôte, l'air sincèrement désolée. Mais ce ne devrait plus tarder. Après trois mois de silence, je m'attends à savoir ce qu'il en est.

\- Rassure-toi Elisabeth, les choses vont s'arranger. Me lance à son tour Edward d'une voix compatissante.

\- Bien sûr. Renchérit ma "demie-tante" avec un sourire triste. D'ici là, vous allez simplement rester à l'abri ici, loin du conflit. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de semaines.

Je dois bien avouer que ces paroles, bien que douces et attentionnées, ne font que relancer la douleur en fond de mon cœur. Je veux mon Père. Depuis trois mois que je l'ai quitté, je ne veux que le revoir. Je ne pense qu'à lui tous les jours. Il me manque. Et ignorer ce qui lui est arrivé me rend malade.

\- James va prendre vos...Affaires. Nous explique Madame Scott, tout en jetant un regard apitoyé sur les maigres biens personnels que j'ai pu emporter avec moi. Il vous montrera aussi où se trouvent vos chambres. Ma nièce est la bienvenue chez moi et même si je ne cautionne pas les actions de mon frère, un jeune homme fidèle comme vous semblez l'être, Edward, l'est aussi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, car il se fait tard. A demain.

\- A demain Madame Scott. Je lance en me mettant en marche derrière le majordome pincé.

\- Jennifer, cela me suffit. Me réplique cette dernière d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- A demain, Jennifer. Je me corrige donc.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce n'est ni Edward ni James qui me réveillent de leurs voix, mais le soleil qui a incrusté doucement ses rayons par la vitre de la fenêtre. Cependant, bien que réveillée dans mon grand lit de draps blancs, je ne bouge pas. Les yeux fermés, le souffle tranquille, je savoure cette douce sensation d'être dans un lit propre, ce qui me change radicalement des conditions de vie que j'ai enduré à bord de l' _Atlantide_ ces trois derniers mois. Je suis bien ici, et même si je ne suis dans cette chambre que depuis cette nuit, je m'y sens déjà comme chez moi.

Le soir dernier, le majordome -James- m'a conduit ici, tout en indiquant à mon ami Edward la chambre d'à côté. Ni lui ni moi n'avons fait de vieux os, ne nous intéressant que très peu à tout ce qui n'était pas un lit où dormir. D'ailleurs, je remarque en ce début de matinée que je me suis endormie toute habillée, preuve de ma fatigue évidente.

Ce n'est donc qu'en ce lendemain matin que je peux observer avec soin tout ce qui m'entoure dans cette chambre. Hormis du lit, elle se compose du jolie armoire en bois finalement taillé, d'un miroir qui a du coûter une fortune et d'une chauffeuse tout aussi luxueuse. Comme la vraie petite fille que je suis, je finis par me lever pour aller contempler mon reflet dans le miroir, chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis trois mois. Et ce que j'y constate me consterne.

Comme aimait à le répéter Edward, je n'ai plus 9 ans. Enfin, dans la mesure où mon corps semble avoir pris quelques années en quelques mois. Ainsi, mes petites joues de fillette ont disparue et se sont creusées tandis que mon front s'est un peu élargie, apparemment signe de maturité. J'ai aussi pris quelques centimètres, ainsi que je le ressens au travers des douleurs dans mes articulations. Du reste, mes cheveux ne sont pas beaux à voir, car négligés durant notre dur voyage.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi à me contempler pendant des heures si Edward n'était pas venu m'arrêter en toquant à ma porte. Immédiatement, je m'écarte du miroir qui a suscité tant d'intérêt pour moi et vais ouvrir à mon protecteur. C'est bien lui.

\- Bonjour Miss, bien dormi ? Me demande t-il affectueusement.

\- Bien mieux que durant toutes ces nuits sur la frégate ! Je réponds avec un sourire non feint. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'était un drap !

Ma réflexion fait sourire mon bon ami à son tour. Puis, il me propose d'effectuer un brin de toilettes avant de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger, où se trouve déjà Jennifer. J'acquiesce presque avec joie, et vais faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Dix minutes plus tard, me voilà au rez-de-chaussée, cherchant tant bien que mal le chemin de la salle à manger. Je me fais d'ailleurs la réflexion que j'aurais mieux du redemander où elle se trouvait à Edward, mais c'est trop tard.

Je passe bien cinq bonnes minutes à ouvrir de nombreuses portes me menant à des pièces farfelues, mais aucune d'entre elles n'est la salle à manger tant désirée. Je crois, au passage, avoir remarqué une autre chambre, une penderie, un bureau...C'est d'ailleurs au moment de revenir sur mes pas après cette dernière découverte que quelque chose m'intrigue. Une épée est suspendue au mur opposé à l'entrée, et me rappelle douloureusement celle de mon père. Je note alors mentalement que je devrai interroger Jennifer sur ce qu'elle sait de lui.

Tout comptes faits, je finis par retrouver la salle à manger après toutes ces déambulations. Comme prévu, Edward et ma tante y sont déjà et semblent m'attendre depuis un bon moment. Pour cela, je me sens un peu obligée de présenter mes excuses, rouge comme une tomate :

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais...J'ai eu du mal à retrouver...La salle à manger. Je bafouille ridiculement.

Mes paroles font rire les deux adultes en face de moi. Apparemment, ils ne m'en tiennent pas trop rigueur. Et pour cause, Jennifer est la première à dire :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'orienteras vite dans cette grande maison. Et si tu te perds, dis toi que James n'est jamais très loin.

Je m'installe donc à table, face à un énorme plat rempli de muffins absolument appétissants. Sans plus de cérémonie, je me mets à manger, car mon estomac produit actuellement des sons proches de l'inhumain.

\- James est le domestique de la maison ? Je demande entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

\- En effet. Me confirme gentiment ma tante. Et le seul. Il me sert à la fois de majordome et de cuisinier. Il gère aussi le ménage et le rangement. Un homme de bien et très travailleur en plus de cela. Je vous demande juste pardon pour la façon un peu cavalière dont il vous a reçu hier. James peut paraître parfois un peu...Bourru. Mais il veut simplement qu'on me laisse en paix.

\- En paix ? Je demande de nouveau, ma curiosité ne connaissant pas de limite.

\- En effet. J'ai décidé de ne pas me mêler des affaires de mon frère, et me suis retirée du monde pour cela. M'avoue mon hôte non sans quelques gênes.

\- Oh.

La discussion ne va pas plus loin, et je me dis que j'aurai bien le temps d'en savoir plus à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, il me reste à découvrir le reste de la maison, à tenter de sociabiliser avec James, à aller trier mes affaires qui sont restées dans mon sac. Une fois mon petit déjeuner fini, je sors poliment de table avant de déclarer cette journée comme étant réservée "à l'aventure".

Cependant, il n'est pas onze heures qu'il me semble entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Entre Edward et moi, ainsi que ce visiteur, Jennifer en a de la visite, pour quelqu'un retiré du monde ! Enfin qu'importe, j'y prête peu d'attention et demeure à explorer l'étage tel Christophe Colomb explora l'Amérique.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends la voix d'Edward m'appeler qu'un vilain pressentiment se saisit de moi. Et pour cause : il me semble deviner un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix de mon protecteur et ce pour une raison que j'ignore. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas trop envie de savoir pourquoi. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix, car le jeune templier me répète de venir le rejoindre en bas. Je m'exécute donc, quoi que peu sereine. Peut-être ai-je fait une bêtise après tout ?

En arrivant dans le salon, la première chose que je remarque est le visage ravagé de ma tante. Ses yeux sont tous rougies, tous bouffis, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleurer. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils, elle ne me regarde d'ailleurs pas lorsque je fais mon apparition. De son côté, Edward semble perdu dans ses pensées, un regard totalement inexpressif ancré sur moi. Ce dernier détail me choque, car je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela auparavant ; aussi ferme, aussi...Inexpressif, c'est le terme. Comme si une grande douleur le ravageait de l'intérieur, mais que les circonstances l'obligeait à l'endiguer.

\- Ma petite Elisabeth, viens donc t'assoir avec nous. M'invite t-il avec un triste sourire forcé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je réplique, intiment persuadé qu'il se déroule quelque chose de grave.

\- Elisabeth, viens t'assoir. Insiste t-il gentiment.

\- Non. Que se passe t-il ?

Edward ne répond pas à ma question. Ma tante non plus. Je reste seule plantée à l'entrée du salon, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les mettre dans un état pareil ?

\- Nous...Nous avons reçu la visite d'un messager. Continue mon ami, pressé par mon insistance.

\- Et ? Et, alors ? Je m'entends l'agresser, le corps crispé d'angoisse.

Edward soupire, prenant un visage profondément navré, avant de cracher le morceau.

\- Il nous a avoué que...Ton père aurait affronté ton demi-frère et...

\- ET QUOI ?! Je rugis, au comble de la tension.

\- Il n'y a pas survécu, je suis désolé.

A ce moment précis, c'est tout mon monde qui s'écroule sur moi. Un éléphant m'aurait écrasé le cœur que je me sentirais mieux qu'à cet instant. Une partie de moi refuse de croire ce que l'agent de Père vient de m'annoncer. Père, mo... Non ! Mille fois non ! Il m'avait promis de tuer les méchants ! Il était prévu que je retourne auprès de lui ! Père ! Mon papa ! Ce n'est juste pas possible ! Charles Lee, à la rigueur, mais pas le Maitre de l'Ordre ! Pas...

\- Vous mentez. Je lâche alors sèchement, tentant moi-même de m'en convaincre.

\- Elisabeth, je... Tente doucement de me répliquer Edward.

\- NON ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MENTEURS ! Je hurle littéralement, à me briser mes propres tympans.

L'instant suivant, j'ai fait volte face et je me jette sur la porte en bois qui donne dehors. Je veux m'en aller, je veux retrouver mon père. La porte cède, comme les larmes que je tentais de retenir, et je m'engouffre dehors. Je me mets alors à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme une folle furieuse. Je crois que j'appelle papa, que je regarde le ciel en lui demandant de venir me chercher, que je répète son nom indéfiniment. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes de course, ayant semé Edward dans les rues de Londres, qu'un dénivelé dans le pavé me fait tomber la tête la première dans la boue. Je n'essaie même pas de me relever, et reste là, recroquevillée sur la chaussée, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeuse, mais il en est ainsi, et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Cependant, Haytham n'est pas tout à fait disparu, puisqu'il demeurera encore longtemps dans l'esprit de sa fille.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, comme je le disais plus haut, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
A bientôt**

 **XXX**


	4. Décembre 1781-Janvier 1782

**Hello !**

 **C'est de nouveau moi ! Et bien voilà : la suite m'est venue plus vite que je n'osais l'espérer. Je la poste donc sans trop attendre, et espère pouvoir garder un rythme de publication relativement soutenu. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je fais un énorme effort lorsque je vous écris, car j'ai davantage l'habitude de composer des chapitres de plus ou moins 2 000 mots. Or, cela fait plusieurs fois que mes chapitres font plus de 3 000, ce qui est un petit exploit pour moi. ^-^**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi hormis les personnages d'Elisabeth, d'Edward et de James. Le reste est à Ubisoft.**

* * *

 **Décembre 1781, Londres**

Mort. Père est mort. Ces trois mots virevoltent dans mon pauvre crâne et viennent se heurter à ses parois avec une violence indescriptible. Non. Non, c'est forcément un mensonge. Père est un homme fort, il est le grand Maitre de l'Ordre ! Il ne peut pas mourir des mains de son fils ! Il ne peut pas mourir tout court ! Mais à la fois...Je ne vois pas ce qu'Edward et ma tante auraient pu tirer comme profit à me raconter des histoires. Non ! Ils ont du se tromper ! C'est ça : une simple erreur dans la transmission du message ! Père est donc bien vivant, à New-York, et il doit en ce moment-même être en train de m'attendre.

\- Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! Mon Dieu !

C'est la voix d'Edward, je la reconnais. Après trois mois de vie commune avec ce jeune templier, je reconnaitrai sa voix entre mille. Seulement, là, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Et pourtant, tout se ligue contre moi, car mon compagnon de voyage semble, si ses pas précipités ne me trompent pas, s'approcher de moi en courant. Et mes suppositions sont exactes car quelques instants plus tard, je sens deux mains tremblantes se poser sur mes épaules pour me retourner avec délicatesse. C'est alors que mon regard croise celui de mon gentil protecteur.

\- Elisabeth ! Mon Dieu !

Apparemment, aucun autre mot ne lui vient à l'esprit en cette situation. Ses yeux naviguent machinalement de mon visage à chaque parcelle de ma peau pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas blessé trop sérieusement au cours de ma chute. Je n'en ai que faire, moi, sincèrement, mais ce ne semble pas être le cas d'Edward. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se saisit de mes mains pour les examiner, je les retire brusquement en cherchant à le repousser. Je n'ai mal à nul autre endroit qu'au cœur. Mon cœur saigne, et le reste, je m'en fiche.

Ce que je suis bien loin de m'imaginer, c'est l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me trouve. Le visage meurtri où le sang se mêle à la boue, les habits déchirés et les mains dans un bien sal état. Mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je me relève très difficilement avant de me rendre compte que ma cheville me lance affreusement. Edward fait de même, et tente un geste pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. Mais même blessée, je parviens à l'esquiver et commence à aligner quelques pas maladroits en direction du port.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me questionne le pauvre templier, étonné par ma réaction.

\- Je veux...Retrouver l' _Atlantide_... Pour retourner...Voir Papa...En Amérique. Je réponds entre deux hoquets, les sanglots rendant mes paroles presque incompréhensible.

\- Elisabeth...Soupire le jeune Edward, la voix à son tour tordue. Ma belle, tu ne peux pas.

Et disant cela, il s'avance lentement pour me rattraper et parvient cette fois ci à poser sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Cela ne sert plus à rien. Me confie t-il doucement. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Ses paroles sont un véritable coup de massue sur ma pauvre tête, le coup de grâce qui m'achève derechef. Je sens alors toute forme d'énergie me quitter : mes multiples blessures un peu partout me font soudain un mal de chien, ma cheville ne me supporte plus et je me serais écroulée si Edward ne s'était pas jeté sur moi pour me rattraper dans ses bras. Puis, me tenant comme un prince tient sa princesse dans ses bras, il commence à reprendre le chemin inverse, me murmurant toutes les paroles de réconfort dont il est capable :

\- Je suis là, ma grande. Tu n'es pas seule. Courage, ma belle.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, ni même de l'écouter. Je me sers juste très fort à sa chemise que j'inonde de mes larmes. Des larmes de chagrin, de peur et de désespoir.

* * *

\- Madame croit-elle que la petite s'en sortira ?

\- Votre question m'embarrasse, mon bon James. Elisabeth semble tenir de son père, et en cela, je sais qu'elle possède assez de force morale pour se remettre de cet évènement tragique. Mais elle est jeune et semblait n'avoir que lui, aussi...

Quinze jours. Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que...Je suis au courant pour mon père. Les blessures physiques, les bleus et les plaies sanguinolentes ont disparu grâce aux soins attentionnés de James, mais la blessure intérieure continue de saigner. Quelque chose en moi est irréversiblement détruit et continue de crier à l'injustice. Et pour cause, un nouveau sentiment est né au plus profond de mon cœur : la colère. La colère contre mon père, qui m'avait dit que tout s'arrangerait. La colère contre mon frère qui a osé m'arracher tout ce que j'avais de plus cher.

Car si dans un premier temps, j'avais tout bonnement refusé de croire au destin tragique du Maitre de l'Ordre, les jours passants ont fini par me faire une raison. Jamais je ne reverrai mon père tant adoré. Après avoir perdu ma mère, je l'ai perdu lui aussi. Cette pensée crée au fond de moi un insupportable sentiment de solitude. Et personne ne peut en saisir la portée autre que moi.

Ainsi, cela fait quinze jours que je demeure enfermée dans la chambre que m'a gracieusement prêtée ma tante. Je ne la quitte pour aucune raison, à aucune heure du jour ou de la nuit. Assise sur le lit qui m'avait semblé si douillet quelques temps auparavant, je me fiche maintenant éperdument du contact soyeux des draps et garde le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si dans le vide pouvait de nouveau m'apparaitre mon Père.

Chaque jour, mon ami Edward et le majordome James viennent me rendre visite. Ils me parlent, tentent d'obtenir de moi que j'en fasse autant. Mais il n'en est rien. Pas que leur compagnie me soit désagréable, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Quoi leur dire, de toute façon ? Comme l'a si bien dit Edward il y a quelques temps : "Il n'y a plus rien à faire".

C'est ce même Edward qui vient trois fois par jours m'apporter à manger. Mais il voit bien que je ne touche à rien, et me voir ainsi me laisser dépérir le met dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs. Je comprends sa situation. Père a du lui faire promettre, avant de partir, qu'il prendrait soin de moi comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Il veut simplement honorer sa promesse. A moins qu'il m'apprécie et que ce soit ce qui le pousse à bout lorsqu'il voit l'état dans lequel je suis.

Dans un premier temps, j'ai aussi refusé de boire. Mais un tel mal de tête est venu s'ajouter à mes maux que j'ai fini par céder à la tentation. Il en va de même pour le sommeil. Dieu sait que je l'ai fui durant plusieurs nuits mais que, tombant finalement de fatigue, j'ai du y céder pour quelques heures. Quelques heures de torture, rythmés par des cauchemars incessants.

\- Bonjour ma grande.

Je ne tourne pas la tête vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir : je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de mon ami Edward. C'est le seul à m'appeler "sa grande".

\- Je suis venu t'apporter à manger. James t'a fait des pates au fromage, tes préférées, si je ne m'abuse.

Il est vrai. Un instant, je me demande d'où mon protecteur sait cela, mais réalise tout compte fait que cela m'importe peu. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne mangerai pas.

Face à mon mutisme inébranlable, mon compagnon pousse un soupir ennuyé et s'autorise à s'approcher de moi jusqu'à s'assoir à mes côtés sur le lit. D'une main habile, il dépose le plat encore chaud sur la table de nuit près de nous avant de me regarder avec compassion.

\- Ecoute, ma grande, tu ne peux pas continuer de te malmener ainsi. M'explique t-il tendrement de sa douce voix persuasive. Tout le monde ici est très affecté par la mort de ton père, mais il faut continuer d'aller de l'avant. Te voir ainsi ne lui ferrait certainement pas plaisir.

Comment peut-il savoir cela, lui ? Il ne connaissait Père que de part leur travail commun. Il connaissait Maitre Kenway, et non Haytham. Il n'était que son larbin.

\- Te voir ainsi ne fait plaisir à personne ici, ma grande. Reprend t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Alors par pitié, mange un petit peu, sors prendre l'air. Ne te laisse pas dépérir en pensant que personne ne t'aime. Je t'aime, moi.

Fondamentalement, les paroles de mon protecteur sont gentilles. Autant que l'homme qui les prononce. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, elles m'aurait fait sourire, peut-être même les lui aurais-je retournées. Mais depuis ces quinze malheureux jours, il s'agit bien de la dernière chose que je désire entendre. Car quand bien même ses dires seraient vrais, ils n'arrangeraient en rien la situation. L'amour est source de malheurs, l'amour fait du mal. La preuve : j'aimais Père, et...Je souffre aujourd'hui. Alors pour me prémunir contre toute forme de douleur, je préfère m'enfermer dans une épaisse carapace. Mieux vaut un cœur de pierre qu'un cœur brisé, et c'est pourquoi je m'entends déclarer d'une petite voix faible :

\- Je ne t'aime pas, moi.

Mes paroles, prononcées pourtant tout bas, semblent faire l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur Edward. Son sourire encourageant qu'il m'adressait en me débitant ce petit sermon n'a pas disparu, mais s'est figé dans une expression de gêne. Je vois bien que ces lèvres hésitent un instant ; ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elles tremblent imperceptiblement, cherchant les mots exacts. Je m'attendais en disant cela à un déchainement de colère, mais il n'en est rien. Le jeune templier se contente de se relever lentement, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard avec le mien.

\- Je... Je te laisse les pates. Mange un peu, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un problème. Me dit-il d'un air à peine vexé tout en ressortant de ma chambre.

Une fois mon camarade ressorti, je sens une pointe de culpabilité me serrer le cœur. Pardonne moi, Edward, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas être quelqu'un de fort et d'aimant.

* * *

La date tant redoutée de Noël est finalement arrivée. Trois semaines. Cela fait trois semaines que Père est décédé. J'imagine qu'en Amérique, il doit être enterré, et déjà oublié. Cette pensée me révolte. Mais que puis-je y faire ? J'ai neuf ans et je suis coincée à l'autre bout de l'océan. Cela ne m'empêche cependant pas de me dire que lorsque je serai plus grande -et templière, n'oublions pas-, je retournerai chez moi pour venger mon cher Père. Et cet abruti de Connor regrettera amèrement d'avoir osé s'approcher de lui.

Mais d'ici là, je vais devoir vivre ici. Et, dans l'immédiat, passer ces affreuses fêtes de fin d'année que j'avais l'habitude de célébrer avec Père. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela va se passer. J'imagine que dans ces moments-là, on est censé bien manger en riant tout au long de la soirée. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire, moi. Enfin ! Je vais tout de même tenter de faire le minimum, ne serait-ce que pour ma tante, qui semble tout faire pour moi depuis le tragique évènement. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je l'ai récemment entendu s'entretenant avec James. Apparemment, il serait question que je reste définitivement chez elle, car elle est ma seule famille. C'est gentil de sa part, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à la remercier.

Cette semaine, je suis un peu ressortie de ma chambre. J'ai aussi mangé, quelque peu, juste pour éviter d'inquiéter la maisonnée. En effet, James a eu l'air fort soulagé de me voir me sustenter un petit peu, tandis que Jennifer m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose. Seul Edward m'évite et n'adresse pas un mot de trop en ma présence. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait pour ce que je lui ai dit l'autre chose, mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il était davantage...Triste qu'énervé.

J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra, mais je n'ai rien trouvé à offrir à qui que ce soit pour Noël. Les années passées, je bricolais toujours quelque chose pour Père, mais avec les évènements derniers, j'ai oublié -et, il faut le dire, un peu volontairement-. Ce n'était pas le temps qui m'a manqué, mais l'envie.

* * *

 **Janvier 1782, Londres**

Et bien nous y voilà. Une nouvelle année qui commence. Je dois bien confier que cela me fait bizarre car jusqu'ici, il me semblait qu'il restait quelque chose de mon Père dans cette année 1781. Maintenant, une page s'est tournée. Une page où le nom de mon père ne figure plus.

A l'inverse de ce que craignais, personne ne m'a tenu rancœur de mon absence de cadeau à offrir à Noël. Jennifer s'est contentée de me dire que ma présence lui faisait déjà très plaisir, tandis que James a ajouté que j'étais la plus agréable petite fille qui n'eut jamais vécu dans cette maison. Edward a acquiescé, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semble d'ailleurs plus être peiné de notre vieille discussion, et cela me soulage.

Ce Noël a été très particulier pour moi. Déjà parce qu'il s'agissait du premier que je vivais sans Père, mais à la fois parce qu'il s'agissait du premier que je vivais avec ma nouvelle famille. Nouvelle famille qui se résumait à une tante fort gentille, un majordome prévenant, un ami toujours présent et...Un petit chiot du nom de Puceron. Un cadeau de la part de toute la maisonnée. Malgré la carapace que je m'étais forcée, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse d'accueillir cette petite boule de poils. Je comprends maintenant la démarche de mes protecteurs quant à me proposer un ami à qui me confier.

Les fêtes de fin d'année sont maintenant passées. Je mange de nouveau comme auparavant, et n'hésite pas à vadrouiller dans la maison, ainsi que je le ferais chez moi. Jennifer est très gentille là-dessus, m'affirmant que je peux me comporter dans cette bâtisse comme dans ma propre maison. Cependant, même si je me fais violence pour ne pas trop montrer mon chagrin, je dois bien avouer que ce dernier est loin d'avoir disparu. On n'oublie pas son Père en l'espace d'un mois. Il m'arrive encore de me heurter à de nombreux quarts d'heure de blues. Et ce moment précis en fait partie.

Je suis à la fenêtre de ma chambre, bien droite devant le carreau au travers duquel j'inspecte la rue en contre-bas. La vie grouillante près de moi me fascine autant qu'elle me révulse. Ma curiosité naturelle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui est tel ou tel inconnu qui passe devant chez nous. Mais bien vite, je me dis que cet inconnu est peut-être papa d'une petite fille de mon âge. Et cette idée me met dans un état de colère peu croyable.

Préférant donc me soustraire à cette vision plutôt que d'y succomber, je me retire de la fenêtre et me met à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. La plupart de ma vie ces dernières semaines se résume à ces quatre murs, et pour cause, malgré les instances de ma tante pour l'accompagner en ville, j'ai toujours poliment refusé. Je ne veux pas voir le monde. Je préfère rester seule pour m'enfermer dans les souvenirs qui peuplent ma mémoire, et y retrouver mon Père.

Marchant d'un pas vif et cadencé, je remarque soudain que j'ai laissé traîner mon manteau dans un recoin de la chambre mal rangée. Automatiquement, je me dirige vers mon vieux morceau de tissu usé, et le prend à deux mains pour le mettre à sa place. C'est alors que choit sur le sol un papier que j'avais complètement oublié. La lettre de mon père. Celle qu'il m'avait donnée ce soir où nous nous sommes quittés, pour que je la transmette à sa demi-sœur.

 _La lettre de mon père_. Un instant, j'hésite à l'ouvrir, à la lire, à m'enivrer de son écriture et de ses mots. Mais je me souviens soudain de ses indications concernant le fait que je devais la remettre à mon hôte sans la lire. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je finis tout compte fait par m'en remettre aux ordres de mon défunt père, et me dirige vers la porte.

Retrouver ma tante n'est plus une affaire compliquée maintenant que je sais m'orienter dans la maison. Très vite, je la rejoins dans le salon où je sais qu'elle y lit, et m'approche d'elle tout en lui tendant le bras qui tient la lettre. Je regretterais bien de ne pas avoir succombé à la curiosité, mais il est maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je me contente donc de dire :

\- J'ai retrouvé ceci, Jennifer, dans mes affaires. Père me l'avait donné avant que l'on se sépare dans l'objectif que je vous la remette.

Ne comprenant pas trop où son frère cadet voulait en venir, ma tante se saisit néanmoins du papier, et arbore un léger sourire pour me déclarer :

\- Je t'en remercie, Elisabeth.

Je hoche la tête et fait demi-tour, prête à retourner faire mes affaires. Ce n'est que lorsque j'atteins la sortie du salon que je fais volte face. Une folle idée vient de me traverser l'esprit.

\- Dites, ma tante, j'avais une demande à vous faire.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je t'écoute. Me répond Jennifer, toute ouïe.

Je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler. J'ai peur qu'elle songe que je lui fais un caprice. Mais tant pis, je me lance.

\- Je voulais savoir...Si vous accepteriez que je m'entraine en vu de devenir templière. Je lui avoue, regardant honteusement mes pieds.

Dans cette position, je ne peux pas remarquer la grimace que ma tante effectue malgré elle à cette demande. Je ne peux qu'entendre sa voix, qui me dit finalement :

\- Elisabeth...Elisabeth, tu es encore très jeune. Tu n'as pas encore dix ans. Ecoute...Attendons encore un peu. Lorsque tu fêteras ton seizième anniversaire, nous reconsidérons la question.

Ce n'est pas un oui, mais ce n'est pas un non. Et rien que cette perspective d'un oui à venir fait gonfler en moi une sorte d'espoir. Je souris sincèrement -la première fois depuis un mois- et remonte dans ma chambre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous aura fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, c'est toujours très apprécié. Je vous dis à bientôt  
**

 **XXX  
Snape02**


	5. Octobre 1788

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, sans plus attendre, la suite des aventures d'Elisabeth. Je suis désolée pour tout mon retard, j'avais les idées, l'inspiration, et parfois même le temps mais...Des difficultés à m'y mettre, à écrire comme je le voulais. Je vais tâcher de retravailler cette histoire que j'adore, et de poster tous les 15 jours un peu près. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **La Carotte : Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Sache que c'est ta review qui m'a motivé à m'y remettre. Alors, merci encore**

* * *

 **Octobre 1788, Londres**

\- Et donc, si j'ajoute trois gouttes d'ammoniac à la solution, un nuage de fumée devrait apparaître au dessus du tube à essai.

Bafouillant ces quelques mots à travers le masque de fortune qui me recouvre le visage, je ne réalise pas que je suis en train de parler toute seule. Mais qu'importe, de toute façon. Les autres jeunes de mon âge m'appellent déjà "la folle", voir même "la tarée", à cause de..."L'originalité de mon caractère", selon les propres termes de James. Ca me blesse de la part de mes camarades, et m'énerve de celle de mon vieux majordome. Devant eux, je fais bien sûr mine de ne pas y porter attention, mais cela ne m'est pas réellement si facile de me sentir différente.

Je m'appelle Elisabeth -certainement le prénom le plus commun en Angleterre- et je vais sur mes 16 ans, l'âge de l'insouciance, des premiers amours, des amitiés inséparables. Alors pourquoi rien de ma vie ne correspond à cela ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une fille commune, une fofolle un peu niaise courant après les beaux garçons ? Peut-être parce que les garçons ne sont pas beaux, et encore moins intelligents. Enfin, on ne peut pas leur reprocher ce dont la Terre entière manque cruellement. Ah oui, c'est cela dont me parlait Edward : je serai apparemment quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Un trait que j'aurai hérité en parti de mon père.

Père. Cela fait sept ans maintenant. Sept ans qu'il n'est plus là chaque jour, dans les petits instants et les grands moments de ma vie. Sept ans. Quand je me le dis, j'ai du mal à le réaliser. Sept ans, c'est énorme pour une fille de seize. Presque la moitié du temps que j'ai passé dans ce bas monde. Ainsi, on pourrait s'imaginer que l'image du Maitre des Templiers s'est peu à peu effilée dans ma mémoire, pour n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir perdu dans l'ombre. Mais il n'en est rien. Sept ans, ce n'est rien pour un cœur détruit qui réclame vengeance. Vengeance contre Connor qui m'a arraché tout ce que j'avais de plus important au monde.

Car Père me manque. Bien plus que tout ce que mon orgueil me laisse admettre en public. Je revois la douceur dans son regard, la gentillesse dans ses attentions à mon égard. J'entends encore son rire éclater dans mes oreilles, je revois ce grand homme avec son bicorne et sa grande cape. Comment un être pareil a t-il donc pu mourir ? Comment ?

Je rêve de ce jour où je pourrai me retrouver face à Connor. De ce que je sais, ce monstre se trouve toujours aux Etats-Unis, où je compte retourner dès que j'aurai atteint ma majorité. D'ici là, je consacre un soin exemplaire à tout exercice capable de me donner un quelconque avantage en vu de ma confrontation avec mon demi-frère. Le duel à l'épée -auquel m'initie clandestinement Edward derrière le dos de ma tante-, l'équitation et, surtout, la chimie, mon domaine de prédilection. En cela, je peux remercier chaleureusement James, le premier à m'avoir offert un livre d'explication sur les bases fondamentales de cette science. Depuis, on ne m'arrête plus. Cela fait ainsi deux ans que ma chambre s'est remplie de très nombreux tubes à essais, erlenmeyers et autres instruments de verrerie, ainsi que de produits plus ou moins inquiétants.

Alors que j'ajoute les trois goutte d'ammoniac en question, une subite explosion retentit entre mes mains. Je ne sursaute pas car je m'y attendais. Tout comme au nuage de fumée épais qui se forme juste à la hauteur de mon menton. Si ce vulgaire morceau de chiffon n'était pas lié sur ma bouche et mon nez, on pourrait voir un large sourire éclairer mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma grande ?

Edward. Ne lui ai-je pourtant pas dit de ne pas me déranger le temps que je finisse cette expérience ?! Toujours là quand il ne le faut pas, apparemment !

\- COUVRE-TOI ! Je lui hurle littéralement, la voix obstruée par le morceau de tissu sur ma bouche.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Me demande en retour le templier, ne comprenant pas l'enjeu de la situation.

\- TOXIQUE ! Je m'époumone de nouveau, prononçant le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Edward comprend soudain et porte sa manche à sa bouche pour se protéger comme il le peut, tout en se bouchant le nez de l'autre. Son regard semble se remplir d'incompréhension, peut-être un peu de colère aussi, alors qu'il me dévisage intensément.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? Me questionne t-il alors avec difficulté, la bouche obstruée.

\- Un nuage de fumée toxique ? Je réponds comme une évidence, bien qu'un faux air de doute pointe sur mon visage.

J'entends malgré tout mon protecteur soupirer. La situation immédiate ne semble pas trop lui plaire. Pour éviter de me diriger vers un conflit ouvert, je préfère me lever de la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais assise et me dirige vers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour l'ouvrir. Puis, à l'aide de larges gestes en direction du dehors, je fais évacuer la fumée qui s'était accumulée près de moi, laisse pénétrer l'air frais avant de la refermer d'un mouvement vif. C'est ce moment là que choisit le templier pour reprendre la parole, visiblement énervé :

\- Elisabeth ! Ta tante et moi t'avons déjà dit de ne pas t'adonner à des expériences dangereuses, et encore moins dans ta chambre ! Je ne comprends même pas...

\- Mais Edward ! Je réplique, l'enthousiasme me gagnant peu à peu. Je viens de mettre au point une bombe !

-...Que l'on puisse te laisser faire ça avec tes problèmes de santé. Conclut mon protecteur.

Apparemment, la joie occasionnée par mon succès chimique n'est pas communicative. Je viens pourtant de créer un truc génial, digne des découvertes de Lavoisier ! Antoine Lavoisier...Dieu sait que cet homme est un génie. Je l'adore. Mon plus grand rêve -après devenir Grand Maitre de l'Ordre et tuer Connor, bien sûr- serait de faire la connaissance de ce chimiste que j'admire. C'est d'ailleurs en vue de cette rencontre improbable que je note mentalement de conserver quelque part dans un coin de ma tête cette "recette" de bombe. Peut-être cela pourrait-il intéresser le maitre chimiste.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas Lavoisier que j'ai en face de moi, sinon Edward. Un Edward fulminant, d'ailleurs. Devant une telle situation, je sens bien vite mon enthousiasme redescendre, et je choisi de jouer la carte du regret, pour espérer l'apaiser. Mais le templier ne me laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, enchainant immédiatement :

\- Que je t'entraine au combat rapproché est une chose. Je peux m'assurer de ton bon état physique et tout arrêter si je constate que tu te fatigues. Mais ta tante -et moi-même au passage- t'avons déjà expliqué que l'utilisation de produits chimiques t'abimaient les poumons plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, hein ?

Mes poumons, toujours mes poumons ! Cela commence à me faire suer, à la fin ! Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas courir sans qu'Edward me supervise, je ne peux pas m'adonner à mes chères expériences, sous le seul prétexte que...J'ai le souffle un peu court, pour le dire ainsi. Pour une raison que les médecins ne comprennent pas, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'essouffler très rapidement, voire à peiner à respirer dans certaines occasions. Rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne t-il donc à me surprotéger à cause de ça ? J'en ai marre, plus que marre !

C'est au tour de ma résolution de calmer mon vis-à-vis de disparaître. Je déteste lorsqu'il emploie ces mots, cette façon de parler. Je ne supporte pas qu'il prenne ce rôle face à moi, et il le sait. C'est pourquoi je ne me retiens pas de lui lancer, un accent de hargne dans la voix :

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire. Tu n'es pas mon père.

Bien sûr, comme on peut aisément l'imaginer, ces mots eurent un effet glacial sur notre conversation. Lentement, mais sûrement, je vis le visage du jeune homme se décomposer, partagé entre colère de mon insolence et tristesse face à cette mise à distance. Je remarque très vite qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Je prends alors une grande et laborieuse respiration -comme si le nuage de fumée présent précédemment avait contrarié mes voies respiratoires- et referme la fenêtre derrière moi. Ces quelques secondes me permettent de réaliser combien ma réflexion était stupide, mais il est trop tard et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux que regarder, soudainement désolée, le visage rendu pâle d'Edward. J'ai comme l'impression de revivre une scène, sept ans plus tôt.

\- Je...Je ne suis pas ton père. Me réplique à voix basse le Templier, le regard dans le vague. Mais au moins puis-je essayer d'être un ami.

Et sur ceux, il tourne les talons et me laisse seule avec moi-même pour ranger mes tubes à essais.

* * *

\- Le dernier spectacle de Lady Mysteria ! A ne pas manquer : notre numéro spécial !

Les cris du jeune garçon vendeur de journaux sont entêtants tant ils sont répétitifs. Les gens autour de lui passent sans lui prêter la moindre intention, comme s'il faisait partie intégrante du paysage urbain. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Ce petit -qui doit avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins que moi- est un être à part entière, il est _lui_ avant d'être un vendeur de journaux. Pourtant, personne ne parait y songer. Il n'y a que moi qui, assise sur le rebord du trottoir d'en face, m'amuse à regarder les passants dans la rue, ainsi que ce petit gars à dix mètres de moi.

Je glisse la main dans la poche de mon manteau. J'ai une livre sur moi, soit largement de quoi me payer l'exemplaire d'un journal. Je me lève donc d'un bon, et en quelques grandes enjambées, m'approche du garçon. Pas que ce qu'il vende m'intéresse fondamentalement, mais ce pauvre gringalet semble tellement désespéré de se faire quelques clients parmi tous ces gens qui l'ignorent, que j'espère simplement lui faire plaisir.

\- Bonjour. Puis-je vous acheter un journal, s'il vous plait ? Je lui demande poliment avec un léger sourire.

\- Bien sûr, ma chère demoiselle. Me répond-il en détournant le regard.

Je paie et alors qu'il s'apprête à me rendre la monnaie, je lève ma main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'embêter avec ça. Après tout, ce ne sont pas quelques shillings qui vont me manquer, alors que ce bonhomme semble en avoir plus besoin que moi. Puis, faisant fi des pommettes rougies du vendeur, je m'écarte et reprend lentement le chemin de la maison. Tout en marchant, j'ouvre le morceau de papier un peu au hasard et me plait à en parcourir les titres.

Je souris. Que j'aime être ainsi titubant dans les rues, libre d'aller où bon me plait et d'observer ce qui m'intéresse ! Tante Jennifer déteste ces escapades, en ce qu'elle craint toujours qu'on tente de me faire du mal en qualité de...De fille de mon père. Cela me fait une belle jambe, et personnellement, je ne partage pas ces peurs. Qu'ils essaient donc de m'attaquer, ces assassins à la noix, et je leur apprendrai de quoi il en retourne ! Cependant, je doute même qu'ils sachent que j'existe.

Mais soudain, mon regard tombe sur quelques lignes qui m'intéressent tout particulièrement. Et pour cause, dans un coin du papier, écrit en caractères relativement petits, s'étale un article sur ce qui est nommé "La banqueroute fatale de la France". J'ignorais que ce pays se trouvât alors en crise. Intriguée, je parcours l'article en question et découvre que le roi français -Louis XVI- a nommé un nouveau directeur général du trésor royal : un certain Jacques Necker. Malgré moi, je songe un instant aux sages paroles que James prononça un jour en ma présence comme quoi toute crise financière importante avait la mauvaise habitude de se finir en émeute. En un sens, cette possibilité me semble tout à fait regrettable, mais en un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de...De sentir une montée d'adrénaline à l'idée d'une révolte.

 _Calme-toi, Elisabeth._ Je me dis en soupirant. _Aucune révolte n'a encore éclatée, et rien ne dit qu'il en éclatera une. Et puis... Quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu es ici, à Londres, et non en France._

Je me fais donc une mission de ranger cette information en un coin de ma tête alors que je pousse d'un air distrait la porte d'entrée de chez ma tante.

* * *

Du potiron. Encore et toujours du potiron. A croire que James ne sait pas trop quoi cuisiner d'autre en ce moment, ou bien que Jennifer traverse une période d'adoration de la soupe au potiron. Ce n'est pas mon cas, pour ma part, raison pour laquelle je tourne ma cuillère dans mon potage d'un air absent, sans toutefois le porter à mes lèvres.

\- Avez-vous vu Madame, s'empresse de demander Edward à ma tante, que l'exposition de ce peintre que vous aimez tant va toucher à sa fin ? Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, si vous ne voulez pas la louper.

\- En effet. Remarque platement Jennifer tout en mangeant. Nous pourrions y aller...Samedi prochain, par exemple. Cela te conviendrait-il, Elisabeth ?

Sa question, quoi que tout à fait banale, me tire si violemment de mes songes que je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Ah, heu...moi ? Je bafouille, gênée comme si l'on avait pu lire dans les pensées qui occupaient mon cerveau. Et bien...Oui, bien sûr, ma tante.

\- Et bien soit, samedi prochain, alors. Conclut Jennifer d'un ton sans appel.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles, comme si plus personne n'avait rien à se dire. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai, en faite. J'ai quelque chose à dire, moi, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Cela fait maintenant longtemps que j'y pense, et j'imagine que c'est le moment rêvé pour aborder enfin le sujet. Mais ce dernier est tellement délicat que je ne sais comment en parler sans jeter un vent ou pire, me heurter à un refus. Je sais bien que ma chère tante déteste tout ce qui a attrait à cet univers, autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Excusez-moi ma tante, je voulais...Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Je commence, l'air peu à l'aise, le regard rivé sur mon potage.

Ma gêne semble surprendre Jennifer Scott, qui me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Cependant, elle ne tarde pas à répondre :

\- Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux me parler, ma grande. Je t'écoute.

\- C'est que...

Bon, je n'ai plus le choix, ça doit sortir. Je respire donc profondément une fois, deux fois, ce qui a le mérite d'attirer un regard inquiet de la part d'Edward -toujours inquiet pour ma santé-, et me lance finalement, la voix mal assurée :

\- C'est que...Il y a six ans, alors que j'arrivais chez vous, vous...Vous m'aviez dit que nous considérerions la possibilité que je m'entraine pour devenir templière lorsque j'atteindrais mes seize ans. Or...Cela sera dans quelques mois, et je voulais vous demander...

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ou plutôt comment dire ce que j'ai en tête sans bégayer, sans me répéter ou devenir toute rouge, aussi je préfère m'arrêter. J'ai alors tout le loisir de plonger mon regard sur le visage de ma tante, et d'admirer le reflet de ce qui se passe en elle. Et apparemment, ce n'est rien de bon, à en juger par ses traits tendus à l'extrême.

\- Ma chérie...Commence t-elle.

Très mal parti pour moi. Ma tante use si peu de ce surnom que cet emploi ne me laisse rien imaginer de bon.

\- Ma chérie, tu sais que je comprends tes motivations mais... Mais tes problèmes de santé ne te le permettent pas. Tu ne pourrais pas supporter un tel entrainement. Et puis...Pourquoi s'acharner dans cette direction ? Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, tu pourrais faire tellement de belles choses ! Te trouver un mari de bonne compagnie, t'établir dans la bourgeoisie...

C'est à mon tour d'avoir les traits tirés. Je n'en reviens pas. Qu'est-elle en train de me dire ? Mais...Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu entre nous. J'ai soudainement l'impression que ma tante m'a trahi, qu'elle m'a manipulé depuis le début et que ces mots ne sont que des excuses pour justifier un refus douloureux. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas que je devienne une templière, comme mon père. Mais de quelle droit ?! Comment peut-elle...?!

Je me lève alors de mon siège, assez violemment pour secouer la table, et renverse mon potage dans ce mouvement. Qu'importe ! J'aimerai crier la rage, l'injustice qui me sert la gorge, mais rien ne vient, hormis de larmes de colère. Je choisis donc de laisser Jennifer et Edward, abasourdis devant ma réaction, et grimpe comme un fauve jusqu'à ma chambre. De mon pied, je claque la porte derrière moi avant de me jeter sur mon lit et d'enfouir la tête dans mon oreiller. Je cris enfin, de colère et d'amertume.

Tout ce que j'avais se résumait à un nom. On me l'a arraché. Ma seule possibilité de le retrouver en devenant comme lui, on me l'arrache aussi, maintenant !

Dans ma colère gigantesque, je finis par remarquer un détail. La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte, sûrement laissée ainsi par James après avoir fini le ménage.

Mon issue pour la liberté.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Au prochain chapitre, l'apparition d'un personnage que tout joueur d'Assassin's Creed connaît, de près ou de loin. Je m'y attèlerai dès ce week-end, pour éviter de vous faire attendre.**

 **D'ici là, lâchez une petite review, c'est toujours cool.**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Octobre 1788 (bis)

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Un peu plus rapide que prévu, je vous poste la suite des aventures d'Elisabeth !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. J'ignore si je garderai cette taille pour les chapitres qui suivront, cela dépendra de mon inspiration (même si là, nous entrons dans le cœur de l'histoire et ce qui m'enthousiasme le plus ahah !)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira et qu'il ne présentera pas trop de fautes. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Octobre 1788**

L'automne est déjà arrivé depuis quelques semaines, et les fraiches nuits d'été ont bien vite laissés place à une obscurité glaciale qui, alors que je regarde fixement la fenêtre, me donne la chair de poule. Mais cela, je ne le remarque que quelques secondes plus tard, absorbée que je le suis par de profonds élans de liberté et d'aventure. Mes rêves sont là, à porté de ma main, si seulement...Si seulement j'osais franchir cette fenêtre, dernier rempart entre eux et moi ! Mais...Cela signifierait abandonner Jennifer, James et Edward, ma seule et unique famille, tout en leur désobéissant. Les plus beaux idéaux du monde justifieraient-ils une telle action ? Je n'en sais rien.

Dois-je choisir la moralité et rester auprès des miens, ou bien préférer mes rêves au péril du reste ?

Face à ce choix cornélien, je tente difficilement de faire appel aux souvenirs qu'il me reste de mon père. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Encore une fois, je n'en sais rien. Que penserait-il de moi ? Cautionnerait-il mon choix ?

C'est au moment où je me pose cette question que je me rends compte que ma décision est déjà prise depuis longtemps et que malgré moi, ce dilemme n'était là que pour me donner bonne conscience. J'ai toujours eu l'aventure dans les veines, et aujourd'hui que je peux enfin m'accomplir pleinement, il est hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance. Je vous demande pardon Jennifer, Edward, ainsi que James, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il existe en mon for intérieur une entité bien plus forte que ma moralité, et cette entité, je crois que c'est ma volonté.

Je me lève donc avec une certaine lenteur, de peur que ma précipitation ameute les autres habitants de la maisonnée. Et puis...Je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses. Je me dirige donc vers mon armoire, et en sort avec précaution un vieux sac rapiécé : ce même sac que mon père me donna six ans auparavant au moment de fuir l'Amérique. Il me semble symboliquement important de le prendre , comme pour me donner du courage dans cette entreprise difficile. Sans grande hésitation, je glisse quelques vêtements dedans, ainsi qu'un carnet et un crayon. Ne me souciant même pas d'y ajouter un petit peu d'argent, je le mets sur mon épaule et m'approche de la fenêtre. Un pied, puis un autre, et me voilà sur son rebord extérieur, en équilibre à quelques trois mètres de hauteur.

J'ai toujours eu le vertige. Bien sûr, je ne m'en souviens qu'à ce moment précis où tout semble se confondre autour de moi, le sol m'attirant irrésistiblement dans une chute que je peine à retenir. Me retenant d'une main tremblante aux volets de ce qui sera bientôt mon ancienne chambre, je tente un peu latéral dans l'espoir de marcher précairement sur un renfoncement du mur et me déplacer ainsi jusqu'au hangar le plus proche. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer que mon pied dérape et que je fais le saut de l'ange.

La croyance populaire dit que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes. Dans ce cas, je suis un chat. A la différence près que pour moi, mes jambes encaissent moins bien le choc que les pattes d'un de ces félins. Ainsi, alors que je m'imagine assez agile pour me sortir sans mal de cette petite cascade, je sens ma cheville droite craquer sous mon poids et mes genoux fléchir vers le pavé. L'instant suivant, je suis obligé de me retenir avec mes mains pour que mon visage ne heurte pas le sol.

Cependant, ma crainte que le bruit de ma chute n'ameute quelque me ramenant bien vite à moi, je tente tant bien que mal de faire fi de la douleur qui me lance au pied et me relève en vitesse avant de clopiner, misérablement mais le plus vite possible, jusqu'à une petite ruelle adjacente. Cachée dans l'obscurité, j'en profite pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison de ma tante ainsi qu'à la lumière que j'ai laissée allumée dans ma chambre. Bientôt, d'ici un quart d'heure peut-être, on remarquera mon absence. J'ai donc un quart d'heure pour trouver ce que je vais faire. Je sens alors une pointe de regret apparaître dans mon cœur, très vite étouffée par cette constatation :

Je suis libre. Libre de devenir templière et d'accomplir mes rêves.

* * *

Bon, je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai vite déchanté. Dix minutes plus tard, je fus tenté de faire le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez moi et tout abandonner. Mais comment faire maintenant que tout le monde avait peut-être constaté mon départ ? Non, je n'avais plus le choix. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais peur. La fille de Master Kenway n'a jamais peur.

Cependant, je dois bien avouer que dans cette ruelle sombre et un peu lugubre, alors que mes pas m'ont menés bien loin de mon ancien chez-moi, je ne suis pas parfaitement à l'aise. En faite, pour combler un peu le silence qui m'angoisse de plus en plus, je me laisse même aller à chantonner quelques notes, ce qui ne fait que me renvoyer en écho ma propre solitude. A un moment, je crois bien apercevoir une ombre sur le toit d'une bâtisse, mais un battement de paupières plus tard, tout a disparu. J'en conclu que j'ai du rêver.

Je marche donc, sans trop savoir où je vais, ni ce que j'y fais. J'avais espéré dans les premiers moments rencontré un homme qui m'aurait emmenée dans une grande aventure, mais non. Tout cela, ce n'est que dans les livres. Bon Dieu, mais quelle idée ais-je donc eu ?

Soudain, ce n'est plus une ombre sur un toit qu'il me semble apercevoir, mais un homme avançant vers moi de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Mais contrairement à mon apparition imaginaire quelques minutes auparavant, cet individu est parfaitement réel et bien moins...Elégant. En effet, à en juger par son allure courbé et le bruit de régurgitation qui me parvient aux oreilles, j'en conclus que mon vis-à-vis ne doit pas être tout à fait sobre. M'a t-il remarqué ? J'en doute, ou du moins il ne prête aucune attention à moi. Malgré tout, je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer, de peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre, et demeure debout au beau milieu de la ruelle, ne sachant plus trop si je dois avancer ou reculer, à une vingtaine de mètres de mon homme.

Je n'ai guère le temps de m'adonner davantage à mes réflexions qu'un bruit étrange, comme un froissement perçant l'air, parvient à mes oreilles. L'instant d'après, je ne peux que remarquer que mon ivrogne est allongé face contre terre, un homme venant de tomber -apparemment du toit- sur sa personne. Une flaque de sang ne tarde pas à s'étaler sous son corps, et je comprends bien vite qu'il ne s'agit plus que d'un cadavre.

Je suis sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, au juste ? J'avais demandé de l'aventure, pas ça ! Pas un meurtre glauque dans une ruelle en pleine nuit !

Je veux fuir, mais mes jambes tremblantes refusent de bouger. Je veux retenir ma respiration, pour espérer demeurer discrète aux yeux du meurtrier, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on n'entend que moi. Je veux finalement crier à l'aide, mais à peine ais-je ouvert la bouche qu'une masse me plaque contre le pavé, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot en bloquant ma bouche de sa main gantée.

\- On se tait. Me déclare platement mon agresseur, la voix étrangement calme.

Maintenant que son visage est à une vingtaine de centimètres du mien, je peux parfaitement voir les traits du meurtrier de l'ivrogne. Il s'agit d'un homme, peut-être d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs courts regroupés en une petite queue de cheval. Ses yeux, d'un vert intense, me clouent sur place, tant que même s'il ne me maintenait pas au sol de tout son poids, je n'aurais tout de même pas la force de bouger.

\- Tu vas te taire. Me répète t-il avec un léger sourire condescendant. Sinon je serais obligé de te tuer.

Dans un geste pour montrer à mon agresseur que je me rends à ses conditions, je lève les deux mains au niveau de ma tête, la paume vers le ciel. Cela fonctionne car lentement, avec milles précautions, l'homme en question retire sa main de sur ma bouche, sans pour autant se relever. Il ne faudrait pas que je puisse lui échapper, tout de même !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je lâche presque immédiatement dans un chuchotement.

Ma propre voix me surprend, je ne me pensais pas capable de tant de sérénité dans une pareille situation. Ma question, quant à elle, fait sourire mon vis-à-vis d'un sourire tout aussi amusé que contraint.

\- Dire son nom a quelqu'un est lui donner un avantage, et je ne compte pas t'en donner un pareil. Me répond t-il poliment mais un peu froidement.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le mien non plus. Je fais remarquer pragmatiquement. Alors personne n'a l'avantage.

\- Hormis si l'on omet que tu es à ma merci. Rétorque à son tour le meurtrier avec un sourire.

Un long silence s'ensuit à ses paroles. Je réalise soudain que ma vie menace de se terminer d'un instant à l'autre, ce que je ne peux considérer sans sentir mon cœur s'étreindre. Mon courage peine à garder le dessus, et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que je garde mon regard ancré dans celui de mon adversaire, lui adressant un petit sourire. Je suis sur le point de lui répondre -de lui répondre quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas vraiment-, quand un rayon de lune vient se refléter sur quelque chose à son poignet. Intriguée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y jeter un regard qui aurait pu rester discret si je n'avais pas poussé un petit cri l'instant suivant.

\- Une lame secrète ! Je m'écrie, mon visage perdant toute couleur à cette constatation.

Prise soudainement d'une peur qui me glace le sang, je ne remarque pas le regard surpris de mon agresseur. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête : me défaire au plus vite de cet homme avant qu'il ne me tue ! Car il me tuera ! S'il a une lame secrète, c'est qu'il est un Assassin, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que ces monstres n'ont aucune pitié. L'image de mon père me revient alors. Même si j'ignore tout des circonstances exactes dans lesquelles il a trouvé la mort, je peux aisément m'imaginer qu'elles n'étaient pas extrêmement différentes de celles que je vis actuellement.

\- D'où sais-tu cela ? S'exclame soudain l'homme, toujours sur moi. D'où connais-tu ce nom ?

Si je réponds que je suis la fille de l'ancien Grand Maitre de l'Ordre, je me fais tuer. Si je refuse de répondre, cela serait suspect. A défaut d'autre idée, et ne trouvant pas de mensonge assez cohérent pour demeurer crédible, je décide de jouer la carte de l'audace. Cela ne me changera pas trop de d'habitude et avait parut plaire à mon agresseur. Grace à ce dernier point, j'espère pouvoir garder la vie sauve.

\- Vous me posez une question tout en refusant de répondre à la mienne. Ce n'est pas trop poli. Je fais remarquer d'un ton aussi doux que cordial.

Le meurtrier lève les yeux au ciel dans une attitude tout ce qu'il y a de plus comique. Puis, il focalise de nouveau son attention sur moi, et voyant que je ne compte pas reprendre la parole, pousse un soupir avant de répondre :

\- Shay Patrick Cormac. C'est mon nom. A toi maintenant de me dire ce que tu sais sur cette lame secrète.

Je souris, malgré moi. J'en oublierai presque que je suis en position de faiblesse, sur le point de me faire assassiner ! A l'instant présent, je ne considère que ma victoire sur celui qui vient de se présenter comme M. Cormac. Trop heureuse que mon obstination ait porté ses fruits, je réponds à mon tour, non sans quelques hésitations.

\- Mon père en avait une pareille.

Mon agresseur semble aller de surprise en surprise. Ma révélation semble le déconcerter et pour cause ; n'importe qui n'a pas une lame secrète ! Cette simple remarque veut forcément dire que je suis soit la descendante d'un Assassin, soit d'un Templier. Et apparemment, M. Cormac n'arrive pas à trancher.

\- Qui est ton père ? Me demande t-il immédiatement pour dissiper ses doutes.

Mon sourire s'accentue : l'occasion est trop belle !

\- Une question contre une question. Je crois que c'est ce que nous avons commencé à faire, non ? Je lui demande, l'air faussement naïf.

Le meurtrier soupire de nouveau, puis fait un geste de la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il accepte mon marché. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois.

\- Qui était cet homme ? Je questionne en faisant un signe du menton en direction du cadavre un peu plus loin.

A ces mots, M. Cormac a une moue dégoûtée. Presque automatiquement, d'une manière un peu pressée, il s'empresse de me répondre :

\- Un Assassin que j'avais pour mission de supprimer.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un Templier ?!

L'instant suivant, je me mords les lèvres. Quelle idée j'ai eu de parler si vite ! Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. J'ai abattu toutes mes cartes sur la table ; me tirer d'une pareille situation devient de plus en plus compliqué. M. Cormac, lui, est de plus en plus incrédule. Je ne remarque d'ailleurs même pas que sa main, et donc la lame secrète, s'est écartée de ma gorge, et que bien qu'étant toujours sur moi, le poids de l'Homme se retire peu à peu.

\- Explique-toi. M'ordonne t-il soudain brusquement, reprenant contenance. D'où connais-tu l'opposition entre Assassins et Templiers ? Qui es-tu donc, à la fin ?

Je n'ai plus le choix. Et puis, à tout bien y réfléchir, M. Cormac a l'air d'être effectivement un Templier, et donc un potentiel allié. Acculée ainsi jusqu'à dans mes retranchements, je finis par abdiquer. La voix enrouée à l'idée de prononcer ce nom que seul ma proche famille -mon ancienne famille- avait l'habitude d'entendre, j'avoue finalement :

\- Je suis la fille d'Haytham Kenway.

* * *

\- Et donc, tu es en train de me dire que le Grand Maitre aurait eu une fille qu'il se serait évertué à cacher pour une question de sécurité ?

Le nez dans mon chocolat chaud, je hoche la tête. La taverne autour de nous est secouée d'un vacarme continu, raison pour laquelle Cormac et moi-même, assis à une petite table l'un en face de l'autre, sommes contraints de nous pencher en avant pour nous entendre. Quelle retournement de situation, quand j'y pense ! Rien, il y a encore un quart d'heure, ne m'aurait laissé présager cela ! Au contraire, je m'imaginais plus mourir sous la lame secrète d'un mystérieux meurtrier que de boire avec ce même meurtrier un chocolat chaud dans une taverne ! Mais le Templier -car s'en est un, à ce qu'il parait- avait brusquement changé d'attitude lorsque je lui avais annoncé mon lien de parenté avec Master Kenway. Me relevant immédiatement du pavé trempé sur lequel j'étais tombé, Cormac m'avait alors pressé dans ce coin malfamé pour me poser davantage de question, au sec et au chaud.

\- Et tu dis que tu t'appelles...? M'incita le jeune homme, un sourcil arqué dans une position de réflexion intense.

\- Elisabeth Kenway. Je réponds machinalement, écartant un instant ma tasse de mes lèvres pour prendre la parole.

Shay Cormac ne renchérit pas immédiatement et semble demeurer un instant perdu dans ses pensées. J'en profite pour reprendre une longue gorgée de la boisson chaude, ce qui me fait un bien fou dans tout mon corps. Puis, mon regard se porte de nouveau sur le Templier, qui ne tarde pas à enchainer :

\- Mais...Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tout ceci n'est pas un mensonge pour me faire baisser ma garde ?

C'est à mon tour de soupirer, n'hésitant pas à répliquer sur le ton de l'agacement :

\- Je connais l'existence des lames secrètes et vous parle des Templiers avant même que vous n'y fassiez référence. Je peux vous dire qu'Haytham Kenway est mort en septembre 1781 à New-York, et ce à l'âge de 56 ans. Son bras droit s'appelait Charles Lee. Je le connais parce que c'était lui qui s'occupait de moi lorsque Père était en mission. J'ai aussi un demi-frère du nom de Connor, qui a rejoint les Assassins.

A cette mention, ma voix, qui s'était éraillée de nouveau en parlant de mon père -l'émotion, je suppose- prend un timbre froid et dur. Le timbre de la colère.

\- C'est lui qui a tué mon Père, et je compte bien le tuer à mon tour.

Lorsque je reporte mon regard sur Shay Cormac, je sais que j'ai gagné sa confiance. Personne, autre que la fille de Master Kenway, ou bien une Templière proche de ce dernier, ne serait capable d'en dire autant, et avec autant de passion. Je vois alors un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres minces de mon vis-à-vis, qui me demande d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et engageant :

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, à Londres, alors que tu vivais avec ton Père en Amérique ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que ce que j'évoquais précédemment : ma sécurité. J'explique, en m'efforçant de ne pas laisser la peine ou la colère prendre le dessus. Cette dernière comptait plus que tout aux yeux de mon Père. Ainsi, lorsqu'il a senti que la situation tournait à son désavantage et qu'il s'est mis à craindre mon demi-frère, il a préféré m'envoyer outre Atlantique pour vivre un temps chez ma demie-tante. Malheureusement, il nous a quitté et je suis restée ici, chez Jennifer Scott, avec un certain Edward, un envoyé de mon Père pour m'escorter.

\- Oh, je vois.

Rien de plus constructif, cela me surprendrait presque de la part d'un homme comme Cormac. Mais j'ai bien tort de m'en faire, car la suite arrive vite :

\- Et...Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es dehors au beau milieu de la nuit ? Me questionne t-il, le plus innocemment du monde.

Aie, la question qui fait mal. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à cela, départagée entre la peur de me faire rabrouée ou de décevoir mon nouvel ami.

\- Et bien...Je bégaye, perdant mes moyens malgré ma bonne volonté. C'est que...J'ai fugué.

Bon, j'aurais pu le dire autrement, mais les faits sont là, et ça a le mérite d'être clair. Etrangement, ma réponse ne semble pas surprendre démesurément Cormac, qui se contente de me relancer :

\- Et pourquoi ?

Dit ainsi, on dirait un père qui se retient d'éclater avant de laisser sa colère se déverser sur sa fille. Cette pensée me donne des hauts le cœur. Shay Cormac, pour le peu que je le connais, n'est pas mon père. Cependant, je ne peux me retenir de lui répondre :

\- Et bien, je...Depuis toujours, et d'autant plus depuis la mort de mon Père, je rêve de devenir comme vous. Je veux dire, une Templière, moi aussi. Or, ma tante, Jennifer Scott... Refuse que je me consacre à ce genre de vie, alors...Je suis partie, pour conquérir ma liberté.

Lorsque je relève ma tête, que j'avais humblement baissé durant mon explication, je remarque que Shay Cormac me sourit. Ses traits durs sont devenus plus sympathiques, et je verrais presque de la sympathie -ou de la pitié- sur son visage. C'est d'ailleurs d'une voix qui se veut apaisante qu'il me répond :

\- Ecoute, Elisabeth...J'ai connu ton père, je l'ai même servi au sein de l'Ordre, et je sais que de là où il est maintenant, il doit probablement être mort d'inquiétude de te voir dans une pareille situation. Rentre donc chez toi, c'est qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Je sens que je ne peux rien répliquer à cela, et ne relève donc pas, même si je n'en pense pas moins. Au fond de moi, autre chose m'intéresse, et comme d'habitude, je ne peux le dissimuler très longtemps :

\- Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Je hasarde timidement.

Le regard de Cormac redevient dur comme pierre à cette question. L'instant émotion est terminé.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Me réplique sèchement. Mais comme tu n'es pas désagréable, je veux bien t'avouer que mon bateau, le Morrigan, actuellement commandé par mon second, doit venir me chercher demain au port pour me mener jusqu'en France. J'ai une mission à accomplir là-bas.

A cela non plus, je n'ai rien à répliquer, mais de nouveau, je n'en pense pas moins. Le reste de notre courte discussion n'a que guère d'importance. Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous avons tout deux fini notre chocolat chaud, Cormac décide qu'il est tant de nous quitter. Entrainée dans ce tourbillon d'aventure qu'a représenté le Templier, je n'ai même pas réalisé que nous aurions pu être surpris à tout moment par des citoyens à ma recherche. Ca, Cormac ne semble pas l'avoir totalement oublié, car alors que nous nous trouvons sur le pas de la porte, il me répète encore une fois ces mots :

\- Elisabeth...Je dois bien reconnaître que notre rencontre fut tout aussi imprévue qu'agréable mais...Je te supplie de l'oublier. Tu ne te rendrais pas service en t'évertuant dans cette voie de l'Ordre que tu veux suivre. Rentre chez toi, je te l'ai dit. Ta vie sera beaucoup plus douce, plus sereine, et plus belle, si tu ne te lances pas là dedans. Crois moi.

Au moment de nous dire un adieu définitif, le Templier veut effectuer un traditionnel baise-main, ce à quoi je coupe court en lui serrant la main d'une manière franche et un peu gaillarde. Il sourit poliment, un brin agacé de mon comportement, et nous nous quittons.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque le capitaine Cormac embarque dans son navire si joliment appelé le Morrigan, il ne remarque pas une tête supplémentaire faufilée à son bord.

* * *

 **Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui ! (C'est déjà pas mal XD)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt. N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **A bientôt**


	7. Octobre 1788-Novembre 1788

**Hello everybody !**

 **Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 7 de ma petite fanfiction. Au programme : des aventures en mer, un contretemps pour Elisabeth...Enfin, pas mal d'action. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Concernant les disclaimers, l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi (ils sont à Ubisoft ou à eux mêmes dans le cas d'Olympe). Seule Elisabeth sort de mon imagination.**

 **Just some 12th reader : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire commence à t'intéresser davantage. Effectivement, je ne compte pas faire de ma fanfiction une simple histoire de vengeance. Je pense qu'à un moment ou à un autre, vous verrez Connor, ce qui mènera à une confrontation avec sa demie-soeur (ce qui est inévitable au vu des sentiments de cette dernière). Cependant, je ne voulais pas articuler l'histoire uniquement autour de cela. En faite, je suis une grande passionnée d'Histoire et particulièrement de la Révolution Française. Je n'ai pas encore joué à Unity (mais je l'ai commandé pour Noël ^-^), aussi je ne compte pas me baser sur le jeu. Peut-être y aura t-il des ressemblances, mais ce n'était pas le but initialement. Je voulais surtout vous partager ma passion tout en mettant en "scène" l'un de mes personnages préférés (Haytham) au travers de sa fille.**

 **Nocturis : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! (-: Elle me fait très plaisir. Moi aussi, j'adore les Kenway (surtout Haytham :love:). Cependant, comme je le disais plus tôt, l'univers d'Unity risque d'être altéré dans ma fic. J'en suis désolée.**

* * *

 **Octobre 1788, Manche**

\- Capitaine, nous avons un problème.

Absorbé tel qu'il l'est dans la rédaction de son carnet de bord, je doute que Cormac ait entendu le moindre mot des paroles proférées par son quartier-maitre. Ce dernier, bien embarrassé à en juger au poids qu'il déplace successivement d'un pieds à l'autre, demeure devant le bureau où est assis son supérieur, dans la cabine de ce dernier. Apparemment, il attend une réponse qui ne vient pas. De là où je suis, c'est-à-dire adossée près de la porte d'entrée, j'entends parfaitement bien la scène mais ne peux la discerner que du coin de l'œil. Un vieux bandana sur la tête, les cheveux gras et le visage sali par les travaux, j'essaie de passer discrète, ce qui fonctionne plutôt bien depuis les deux premiers jours de notre traversée, je dois le reconnaître.

Shay Patrick Cormac ne sait pas que je suis sur son navire. Et je ne compte pas lui dire, tout du moins pas avant notre arrivée en France. Car maintenant que j'ai franchi le pas, que je suis sur ce bateau en quête d'aventures, je ne compte pas laisser passer ce qui sera peut-être ma seule occasion de me lier avec les Templiers ! Cormac est un fils que je tiens et que je ne lâcherai pas.

\- Hum ?

Ah, enfin une réponse ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant cet homme, lorsque tout semble bien en dessous de ce qui pourrait l'atteindre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce simple bruit de gorge semble engager le quartier-maitre à poursuivre, ce qu'il fait d'un ton légèrement tendu :

\- Capitaine, la vigie a remarqué il y a plusieurs heures de cela un pavillon britannique qui semble nous donner la chasse. En l'espace de quatre heures, la distance qui nous séparait de lui a diminué de plus de la moitié, et si cela continue, il nous abordera d'ici deux heures, tout au mieux.

Autant vous avouer tout de suite que ces paroles me font l'effet du douche froide. Immédiatement, je sens mes jambes s'amollir, et je dois m'appuyer davantage, le dos contre le mur, pour ne pas chuter. Et puis, je ne suis pas censée avoir entendue cela, ni même être ici, alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas attirer l'attention. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et j'en ai aujourd'hui la preuve. Quelle idée ai-je eu de vouloir espionner mon capitaine ?!

\- Fort bien, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète, Gist. J'entends Cormac répondre calmement à son subalterne. Si ce navire veut vraiment nous aborder, qu'il le fasse ! Il en paiera le prix fort.

* * *

Un abordage. Un combat. Une tuerie. Je...Je peine à y croire. Je me souviens de ce jour où, traversant l'Atlantique pour aller en Angleterre, j'avais regretté que l'on n'ait pas croisé de pirates. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'ayant souvent rêvé de moments pareils, j'en viens à redouter ce qui m'enthousiasmait auparavant.

Car maintenant que le combat est proche, je sens ma mort arriver à grands pas elle aussi, et je ne veux pas mourir.

Les autres hommes d'équipage ne semblent pas savoir ce qu'il va arriver. Ou plutôt, ils doivent déjà avoir vécu tant de batailles que cela ne les affectent plus trop. Préparant les canons, les armes et tout le nécessaire dans le plus grand calme, ce stoïcisme m'effraie. Quoi ?! On court au massacre, et c'est tout ce qu'ils trouvent à faire ?! Mais je rêve, c'est impossible !

Pour ma part, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à me donner à ces préparatifs. Un des matelots m'a bien prêté une dague -une simple dague pour me protéger en cas de besoin, pour me protéger et _ôter_ la vie à celui qui voudrait me la prendre- mais, dans le feu du combat, je me demande si je serais encore en mesure de me souvenir des cours d'Edward. Edward, mon pauvre Edward, dans quoi ai-je été me perdre ?

Contemplant d'un air absent l'étendue maritime et la tache noire du bateau ennemi se rapprochant toujours plus de nous, je me laisse aller à ces tristes considérations pendant de longues minutes, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un marin me rabroue pour mon inactivité.

\- Bougez jeun'homme, on est pas les seuls à bosser, nous, ici.

"Jeune homme". Dans une autre situation, l'erreur de genre à laquelle vient de se livrer mon camarade m'aurait fait sourire, mais désespérée comme je le suis actuellement, cela n'a aucun effet sur moi. Mais je veux bien avouer qu'avec cette tenue gaillarde que je porte, on puisse avoir le doute quant à mon genre. C'était un peu le but aussi : me faire passer pour un garçon pour dissiper le moindre doute à mon sujet.

J'ignore les paroles de celui qui vient de me parler. Je n'ai que faire de ses remarques. Il n'est pas mon supérieur. Je ne trouve alors rien de mieux que d'aller me cacher dans les quartiers de l'équipage, où je pleure à chaudes larmes cette vie que j'ai eu le malheur de quitter. Mais quelle mouche m'a donc piquée le jour où j'ai fugué ? Et Jennifer et Edward qui doivent être morts d'inquiétude à mon sujet... Mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant ; je suis sur ce satané bateau et ne peut éviter l'abordage. Je vais devoir me battre. Cependant, une question me torture les méninges : serai-je capable de tuer pour sauver ma propre vie ?

* * *

Je suis brusquement tirée de mes lugubres pensées lorsque les premiers coups de canon retentissent. Ce coup de tonnerre, suivi d'un assourdissement bruit de bois qu'on disloque, suffit à propager un souffle de peur dans mes veines. Comme pour me soustraire à toute la barbarie que j'imagine en train d'éclater, je me contente de fermer les yeux et me recroqueville sur ma couchette, la paume des mains sur les oreilles. Je ne veux pas assister à tout cela. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, nos assaillants ne viendront pas propager le massacre jusqu'ici.

Là-haut, sur le pont, des cris guerriers et douloureux fusent. Malgré mes oreilles que je tente désespérément de boucher, je ne peux pas les ignorer. Et surtout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les atrocités en train de se dérouler. Les matelots éventrés, le sang sur le bois, la peur dans leur regard agonisant. Par pitié, que cela cesse ! Que ceux que je connaisse et auxquels je tenais ne meurt pas ! Pas Shay Cormac ! C'est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûre, et aussi mon seul espoir de me rebâtir en France. Et puis...C'était l'homme de main de mon Père et...

 _Père._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte de penser à toi, soudainement. Alors que je suis en train de mes cacher dans mes quartiers, que je prie pour ma propre petite vie. Le comble de la lâcheté. Je revois ton courage, ta force, ta fierté. Et je réalise qu'à cet instant précis, je n'ai rien de tout ça. Toi, au moins, tu as eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, d'aller jusqu'à te faire tuer par Connor. Alors que moi...

Je pose un pied sur le sol en bois. Un nouveau tire de canon vient ébranler le navire, manquant de me faire chuter. Mais non. Un pas après l'autre, je me dirige vers la sortie.

 _Père, mon Père, je suis ta fille et je veux que tu soies fier de pouvoir le dire._

Avec ma mine défaite, j'ai l'air d'un condamné à mort qui monte à l'échafaud. C'est peut-être un peu ce que je suis, en faite. La dague dans ma main me parait moite et manque de glisser, aussi je dois resserrer ma prise dessus pour m'assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 _J'ai peur, Père. Peur de mourir ici, stupidement comme tant d'autres, avant même d'avoir accompli la moitié de ce que tu as fait._

Je suis arrivée en haut des escaliers. Je pousse une porte, celle qui est censée donner sur le pont du navire.

 _Mais j'ai encore plus peur de décevoir le grand homme duquel je suis issue. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, pardonne-moi._

Je suis maintenant à l'air libre, et le spectacle qui se dévoile sous mes yeux est aussi ignoble que ce que j'osais imaginer. Partout, des corps, des mourants dans des mares de sang atroces. Cette image me donne brusquement la nausée. Mais je me ressaisis vite et, levant ma dague en position de combat, me trouve prête à me battre contre quiconque attenterait contre le pavillon de mon capitaine.

Mon capitaine, où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Dans la nuée des pirates et des matelots qui bourdonne autour de moi, j'ai du mal à distinguer les visages avec précision. Les bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent et des pistolets qui tirent créent une mélodie confuse à mes oreilles, tant que, malgré les cris qui raisonnent constamment en écho, je serais bien incapable de dire de qui ils proviennent.

Un homme -un pirate ennemi, à en juger par son air patibulaire- ne tarde pas à me repérer. Lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui, mon regard tombe immédiatement dans le sien, et je ne peux m'y soustraire. Il est âgé, peut-être la cinquantaine : ses cheveux gris en bataille et la longue cicatrice qui lui barre le visage témoigne de son expérience à la bataille. Evidemment, cette idée m'effraie, car je sens clairement le désavantage pesé sur mes épaules, mais je n'en suis plus à ce moment où je craignais pour ma vie. Je me mets donc en position défensive, et ce juste à temps pour parer sa première attaque qui visait à me passer le fer de par le ventre.

Surprise par la force de mon adversaire, je fais deux pas chancelants en arrière. Cette petite marque de faiblesse arrache au pirate un sourire moqueur, petit sourire qu'il conserve tout en multipliant les offensives à mon insu. Je me retrouve donc vite acculée, ne pouvant que reculer sous les assauts successifs, me protégeant tant bien que mal.

Ce que je ne prends pas en compte en reculant ainsi, c'est que je ne pourrai pas continuer cette manœuvre indéfiniment. Je ne réalise cela que lorsque mon dos se heurte au bastingage, me faisant perdre mes moyens sous le choc. Cette situation, fort désagréable pour moi, parut au contraire satisfaire pleinement mon vis-à-vis. D'un geste ample pour se donner savamment en spectacle, le vieil homme pointe son épée en ma direction, posant le fer contre ma gorge.

Cette position est une humiliation complète pour moi, et bien que réduite à l'incapacité de me battre, je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner au rouge, tant la rage est intense.

Mon adversaire veut me dire quelque chose -sûrement pour m'enfoncer dans ma gêne-, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je comprends son étonnement lorsqu'il me voit lui glisser entre les doigts. Et pour cause, bloquée contre le bastingage, il ne me reste plus qu'une possibilité de salue : celle de sauter à l'eau. Ou plutôt, de faire croire que je saute à l'eau.

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du succès de mon entreprise. Mais à défaut de mieux, je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'y essayer. Je ferme donc les yeux, et faisant basculer tout le poids de mon corps vers l'eau derrière moi, effectue une maladroite roulette arrière, prenant appui contre le rebord du bastingage.

J'imagine sans peine le regard incrédule de mon agresseur face à ce qu'il imagine être un abandon aussi simple que suicidaire du combat que nous menions. Cependant, pour s'en assurer, il n'hésite pas à s'approcher pour constater que je suis bien tombée à l'eau. Erreur fatale. Accrochée tant bien que mal aux cordes sur la coque du navire, je n'ai pas renoncé au combat et mieux que cela : je ne suis même pas mouillée. Avant même que le vieux pirate ne s'en rende compte, je me saisis de sa tête d'une main et la cogne violemment contre le rebord du navire. L'instant suivant, il s'écroule la face vers le ciel, le dos contre le bois du pont.

Je remonte alors à bord du Morrigan. Un instant, je sens un frisson d'horreur parcourir mes veines. Aurais-je...Aurais-je tuer un homme ? Le doute me reste quelques secondes durant, avant que je ne comprenne que mon adversaire est simplement inconscient. Et pour cause, malgré le mince filet de sang coulant de sa tempe, son torse se soulève à un rythme régulier, signe qu'il est encore en vie. Malgré que ce malandrin ait essayé de me tuer, j'en suis heureuse.

\- Où est le capitaine de ce maudit vaisseau ?

A ces mots, prononcés avec autant de hargne que de vulgarité dans le ton, je suis contrainte de sortir de ma brève rêverie. L'abordage est encore bien loin d'être terminé et à en juger par les paroles que je viens d'entendre, la situation n'est pas à notre avantage. En effet, l'homme qui vient de parler n'est pas Shay Comarc mais plus -je le devine à son bandeau sur l'œil et son grand sabre- le capitaine du navire pirate. Lorsqu'il a parlé, les duels autour de lui ont cessé, comme pour porter sa voix plus facilement. Je profite de cet instant de quasi silence pour chercher mon capitaine du regard. Mais je ne vois rien, rien d'autre que des cadavres entassés partout.

\- Le capitaine de cette petite barque n'a donc pas le courage de se montrer ? Exhorte de nouveau le pirate avec un soupir faussement las.

Cormac...Cormac...Mais où êtes-vous, à la fin ? Notre ennemi, lui, commence à s'impatienter. Il tire alors un pistolet d'une de ses multiples poches avant de crier à la cantonade, espérant se faire entendre de notre capitaine.

\- Qui que tu soies, écoute moi bien. Soit tu ramènes ta sale tronche immédiatement et je te tuerai en échange, peut-être, de la survie de ton équipage. Soit tu te terres comme un lâche et je tire sur son baril de poudre. Nous coulerons tous.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le cruel capitaine tend le bras vers le fameux baril de poudre duquel il parlait. A une vingtaine de pieds de lui, et peut-être à une quinzaine de moi. Shay, lui, demeure introuvable. Il n'a quand même pas pris la fuite, cet andouille ? Nous avons besoin de lui, besoin de notre capitaine pour nous donner des ordres et espérer nous en tirer. Mais non, il demeure invisible, le pauvre bougre !

\- Et bien soit, dans ce cas...

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, pirate ?

Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi soulagé qu'à ce moment où Cormac fend la foule pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Ses traits sont tirés, fatigués par l'abordage compliqué que nous avons subi. Un peu de sang éclabousse sa figure, mais apparemment pas le sien, car notre capitaine ne semble blessé nul part. Au contraire, un léger sourire insolent flotte sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approche de son ennemi. Cinq pieds à peine les séparent, et Cormac voit parfaitement le canon de l'arme pointé sur sa poitrine.

\- Enfin ! S'exclame le pirate. Je t'ai attendu !

\- Rien ne t'empêchait de repartir si l'attente était trop longue.

Je retiens ma respiration. _Idiot, imbécile, idiot, imbécile_...Ces deux mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Il va se faire tuer s'il joue à ce petit jeu avec ce monstre ! Et je ne veux pas perdre Shay Patrick Cormac, moi !

\- Cela ne fait pas partie des options que je t'ai proposé. Lui rappelle notre ennemi avec un sourire froid, l'arme toujours braquée.

\- Tu devras pourtant t'en accommoder. Réplique immédiatement le Templier. Car c'est le seul choix que je te laisse, moi.

A ces mots, le capitaine pirate éclate de rire. Je ne voix pas trop ce qu'il y a de hilarant là dedans, tendue que je le suis en observant cette scène.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que tu es en position de négocier ? Lui demande de manière rhétorique notre assaillant. Mon équipage est plus nombreux et mieux armé que le tien. Nous vous avons écrasé. Et tu oses penser que tu maitrises la situation ?

Un long silence s'installe. Apparemment, Cormac n'a rien à répondre à cela. Lentement, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'avancer -fort discrètement- comme si une force m'attirait vers les deux hommes. La peur me noue l'estomac et je peine à respirer.

\- Je maitrise la situation.

\- Tu n'as pas cette chance.

\- Je crée ma propre chance.

Les paroles, à ce stade-là, me traversent sans m'atteindre. Je ne fais plus trop la différence entre les deux voix. Une seule chose m'attire comme un papillon : le capitaine pirate qui est soudainement devenu rouge sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être le coup de la colère, ou d'autre chose ?

\- Adieu, stupide capitaine.

Le coup de feu, porté par le pirate, fait mouche. La stupéfaction s'abat sur l'assemblée, et même sur le meurtrier, pour tout dire. Shay Cormac n'est pas tombé. Toujours droit comme un pique, son regard digne et fier se teinte d'un sentiment d'incompréhension lorsqu'il voit un corps s'interposer entre son agresseur et lui, avant de tomber sous le coup.

Et ce corps, c'est le mien.

Du reste, je me souviens très peu. Je revois Cormac se jeter sur moi, me retourner pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, pâlir en voyant ma tenue se colorer de rouge vif au niveau du coeur, ou des poumons, je ne sais pas trop. Je l'entends vaguement crier, mais j'entends très mal ce qu'il dit. Seulement quelques mots parviennent jusqu'à moi.

\- Elisabeth ! Oh non, Elisabeth, idiote ! S'époumone t-il, partagé entre colère et peur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher à départager ces sentiments et ferme les yeux lourdement.

* * *

 **?**

La première fois que je me réveille, j'ai l'impression que quelques secondes à peine se sont écoulées. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Je... La tête me tourne furieusement lorsque je crois constater la douceur de ce sur quoi je me trouve. Un matelas, des draps, sûrement. Mais comment ? Les quartiers de l'équipage ne sont pas si confortables, que je sache. Et puis, les vagues qui ne tanguent plus, la porte... C'en est trop, je retombe tout aussi brusquement dans un sommeil profond.

La seconde fois, mon moment de lucidité est un petit peu plus long. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je remarque, c'est que je ne suis pas seule. Quelqu'un se trouve à mon chevet. Bien que je puisse le voir avec perfection, mon cerveau ne parvient pas à formuler une pensée sur l'identité de cette personne. Sa main, posée sur la mienne, la serre doucement, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je constate aussi que je me trouve dans le même lit qu'auparavant. Et je me rendors.

* * *

 **Novembre 1788, France**

\- Mon Dieu...Mon Dieu, Olympe, par tout ce..., pourquoi ?...parmi tous les êtres sur Terre,...rencontré cette fille, l'enfant de... Kenway ? Et pourquoi cette... s'est-elle donc...pour moi, l'idiote ?!

\- Shay, si tu arrêtais avec tes ruminations..., nous pourrions peut-être...une discussion digne de ce nom.

\- "Mes ruminations stupides" ? Mais tu ne comprends...! J'ai tué la fille de mon patron !

\- Ton _ancien_ patron, Shay. Et puis, tu ne l'as pas tuée, c'est elle qui s'est interposée entre la balle et toi.

\- Qu'importe, c'est la même chose.

Peu à peu, la conversation entre les deux personnes qui m'entourent devient de plus en plus clair, et des bribes de paroles que je percevais quelques secondes auparavant, je comprends maintenant l'intégralité de leur échange. Mes yeux demeurent parfaitement clos, mais quelque part au fond de moi, la conscience a repris le dessus. Mon cerveau a quitté les brumes, et je peux maintenant reconnaître avec perfection la voix de Shay Cormac à mes côtés. De la personne qui l'accompagne, je ne sais un peu près rien, hormis qu'il doit s'agir d'une femme du nom d'Olympe, selon les mots de mon capitaine.

\- Le médecin a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Déclare cette "Olympe" d'une voix étrangement douce.

\- Je l'espère. Réplique presque immédiatement le Templier. Ou Master Kenway va revenir du Paradis pour m'étriper !

\- Il n'en aura pas l'occasion.

Ma voix est faible et éraillée par mon silence forcé des derniers jours, mais mon sourire ferme sur mon visage pâle. Mes yeux, de nouveau ouverts, se fixent sur le jeune homme devant mon lit avant de glisser sur la femme avec nous. Elle est grande, elle est belle avec sa jolie perruque blanche. Son allure majestueuse et la douceur qu'elle dégage lui donne une prestance de reine. Le genre de personne a qui je donnerais ma confiance immédiatement.

\- TOI ! Rugit brusquement Cormac, une fois que l'information lui est montée au cerveau. Comment ?! Comment oses-tu ?! Me suivre, c'était déjà aller contre mes recommandations de retourner chez toi mais...T'interposer entre le pirate et moi ! Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ?!

Face à ces presque hurlements de la part du capitaine, qui semble avoir perdu tous ses moyens -sous le coup de la peur ?-, je n'ai rien à répondre. En bon marin, j'attends patiemment que la tempête se calme, jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à la femme près de nous pour qu'elle intervienne en quelque manière que ce soit. "Olympes" comprend bien vite ma détresse et fait quelques pas vers Cormac, le repoussant de moi d'un geste du bras.

\- Calme toi donc, Shay. Il n'est pas bon de lui crier ainsi dessus alors qu'elle est tout juste réveillée. Tu risquerais de lui faire du mal. Le persuade t-elle gentiment.

Les paroles de ma bienfaitrice semble dissuader le marin de continuer. Refermant la bouche, il tourne les talons avant de faire les cent pas dans la salle. J'en profite pour remarquer que cette dernière est très luxueuse, tendu telle qu'elle est de rideaux pourpres aux fenêtres et décorée de magnifiques tableaux. Un lit, ce lit sur lequel je repose actuellement, trône au centre de la pièce. Indubitablement, je ne suis plus sur le Morrigan.

Finalement, Cormac semble prendre sur lui et, contenant sa rage tant bien que mal, lance à l'adresse de sa collègue plus que pour moi-même :

\- Je vais transmettre la nouvelle du réveil de notre invitée aux autres. Et prendre l'air, au passage.

Et sur ce, il sort sans plus de cérémonie. La femme, elle, reste avec moi. Attirant vers elle le dossier d'une chaise que je n'avais pas remarquée, cette étrange reine s'assoit élégamment, me fixant d'un œil amusé. Mon sourire à moi a disparu, mais le sien apparaît en me voyant si désemparée.

\- Tu dois certainement te demander ce que tu fais là. Me concède t-elle avec grâce. Et bien...Durant ton voyage clandestin à bord du Morrigan, vous avez été attaqué par des pirates. Leur capitaine a voulu s'en prendre à Cormac et, courageuse comme tu es, tu t'es interposée pour recevoir le coup à sa place. Tu t'en souviens, n'st-ce pas ? Heureusement pour toi, la balle n'a pas percé le cœur -lequel cas tu ne serais plus là- mais à frôler l'un de tes poumons. La blessure, cependant, était importante et tu as perdu une grande quantité de sang, ce qui a entrainé ton évanouissement. Shay est parvenu à stabiliser ton état jusqu'à votre arrivée quelques heures plus tard dans le port de Paris, via la Seine. Là, nous t'avons pris en charge pour te soigner comme il se devait. Le temps de ton rétablissement, notre médecin t'a prodigué des potions pour rendre ton sommeil profond et t'épargner des douleurs superflues. Tu as déliré un moment mais maintenant, l'effet de la potion a cessé et ta blessure s'est arrangée.

Je fais un geste pour me redresser sur mon oreiller, mais ce geste m'attire une grimace de douleur.

\- Elle s'est arrangée, certes, mais tu n'es pas complètement guérie. S'empresse d'ajouter la jeune femme. Tu devras attendre quelques semaines avant de ne plus rien sentir.

Je souris à mon vis-à-vis pour la remercier de sa gentillesse. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit, réalisant que je n'en connais pas vraiment la réponse.

\- Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Je bégaie difficilement, la bouche encore pâteuse.

\- Je m'appelle Olympe. Olympe de Gouges. Me répond immédiatement ma bienfaitrice.

\- Et...Où suis-je actuellement ?

A cette question, le sourire d'Olympe s'élargie. Apparemment, elle s'apprête à m'annoncer quelque chose qui, elle le sait, me fera plaisir. Et pour cause, grâce à Shay, ma parenté avec Haytham Kenway ne lui est pas étrangère, et peut-être mes aspirations templières non plus. Ce pourquoi elle ménage son petit effet en m'annonçant solennellement :

\- Au quartier général de l'Ordre des Templiers, à Paris.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais je vais tâcher de me mettre très vite au travail pour le suivant. J'espère le poster samedi ou dimanche prochain, pour fêter le début des vacances ! (-:**

 **A très bientôt**

 **XXX**


	8. Novembre 1788

**Bonsoir la compagnie !**

 **J'avais annoncé que je posterai samedi ou dimanche, c'est donc avec une certaine fierté que je poste ce soir, respectant ainsi le délai que je m'étais laissé. ^-^ Petite note à vous faire parvenir : comme je l'explique au début de ce chapitre, Elisabeth ne parle pas (encore) français. Certaines conversations lui échappent donc, et pour vous faire comprendre que ces conversations sont en français, j'ai décidé de mettre les paroles en question en gras. Concernant le long passage en italique, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'un rêve, d'où les italiques (pour différencier du reste).**

 **Nocturis : Merci beaucoup, je craignais justement d'avoir raté la scène de l'abordage, que je voulais mouvementée. Tant mieux si la réaction d'Elisabeth t'a surprise car c'était le but (-: Concernant Olympe de Gouges, j'aimerai en faire un personnage important de ma fic, car je pense que c'est vraiment une grande femme. En tous cas, elle jouera un rôle important pour Elisabeth. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture ^^ **

**Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Ubisoft (hormis les personnages historiques qui sont à eux mêmes). Seule Elisabeth sort de mon imagination**

* * *

 **Novembre 1788, Paris**

De tout ce qui m'a été donné de voir ou de rencontrer dans ma vie, je crois que rien au monde n'a atteint une plus haute place en mon estime que la capitale des français. Paris. Quel joli nom ! Court à prononcer, sans extravagance ridicule, le "rrr" donnant une sonorité agréable de franchise à ces deux syllabes... Parrrris. J'aime beaucoup, c'est poétique. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais rencontré de mot avec pareil son. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à le prononcer, car il n'a rien de naturel pour moi. Olympe m'a dit que c'est ce qu'on appelle "avoir l'accent anglais". Ca l'a fait beaucoup rire, même si pour ma part, je trouve ça plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Mais pour tout vous avouer, cette petite affaire de "r" n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire dans la langue française. Le pire...C'est la langue française en elle-même. Les conjugaisons, qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'anglais, la grammaire, à laquelle je ne comprends rien, et ces mots sonnants si bizarrement qui, apparemment, veulent dire quelque chose. La première fois que je les ai entendu, lors d'une balade de visite avec Cormac -ce dernier ayant relativisé sa colère à mon égard-, j'ai bien cru qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens. Mais je suppose que si, car les français semblent se comprendre entre eux lorsqu'ils baragouinent leurs inepties.

Olympe m'a un peu calmée dans mon angoisse naissant, m'assurant que si jamais je restais à Paris, elle se ferait un plaisir de m'apprendre le français. D'ici là, une chance pour moi que Cormac et ma bienfaitrice maitrisent tout deux parfaitement l'anglais, me servant pour l'instant de point d'ancrage dans cet océan d'inconnu.

Cependant, je dois bien reconnaître que Paris ne se résume pas qu'à cette douloureuse barrière de la langue. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, quelques jours après mon arrivée, Shay Cormac m'a proposé une petite ballade au sein de la capitale pour découvrir les lieux. En autre, mon capitaine -ou _ancien_ capitaine maintenant- me présenta la basilique Notre Dame, le Louvre et la Palais des Tuileries. Les mots me manquent pour décrire ce que je ressentis durant ce moment incroyable. J'étais si heureuse, si enjouée, si pleine d'énergie, questionnant Cormac tous les trois pas que nous faisions !

\- Rappelle-moi de te trouver un livre sur la construction du palais du Louvre. Ainsi, j'ai peut-être un espoir que tu me lâches avec tes questions.

Ceci, en langage "Cormac", est presque une marque de sympathie. Etrangement, en ces deux semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis que je l'ai rencontré au détour d'une ruelle londonienne, je me suis habituée au tempérament un peu froid et distant de mon protecteur. Bien sûr, cela ne me fait guère plaisir lorsqu'il me parle comme à un vulgaire subalterne, mais j'ai bien vite compris que derrière ses paroles exacerbées se trouvait un homme ayant de la sympathie pour moi. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il mis dans un tel état lorsque j'avais failli me sacrifier pour lui ? Parfois, je me demande s'il en a toujours été ainsi de lui, s'il a toujours été si cinglant avec tout le monde. Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis bien déterminée à le découvrir.

Olympe de Gouges, quant à elle, pourrait être considérée comme le parfait opposée de celui qui semble, étrangement, être son collègue préféré. D'un naturel particulièrement doux et avenant comme j'en ai rarement vu, une seule chose semble pouvoir pousser à bout ses nerfs si calmes d'ordinaire : cette chose, c'est un comportement méprisant voir insultant envers la gente féminine. Et pour cause, ainsi qu'elle me l'a expliqué peu de temps après notre rencontre, il n'existe, selon elle, qu'une différence entre les hommes et les femmes : celle à laquelle on veut bien croire. Pour ma bienfaitrice, aucune inégalité naturelle ne justifie donc une quelconque forme de supériorité masculine, et encore moins ce qu'elle considère comme "des injustices sociales outrageantes". Ainsi, alors qu'elle lisait le journal un soir dans un des fauteuils du salon, je la vis se mettre brusquement hors d'elle, pestiférant contre un article qui, je puis le dire sans trop m'avancer, ne paraissait pas lui plaire.

\- Tu entends ça, Elisabeth ?! Me dit-elle, ne semblant pas s'en remettre. On traine en justice une femme qui, selon l'opinion populaire, aurait "osé" tromper son mari ! Encore heureux qu'elle ose ! Dans ce pauvre pays, on marie les jeunes filles par arrangement entre familles, et on leur fait des ennuis lorsque le véritable amour prend le dessus !

Pour ma part, je dois bien avouer que je partage les colères d'Olympe, dans ce genre de cas. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à me ranger à ses revendications, Cormac m'ayant brièvement expliqué un jour que, dans l'ordre des Templiers, il n'était fait aucune différence entre les membres selon des critères de genre. Ainsi, une femme -autant qu'un homme- peut gravir les échelons si elle s'en montre méritante et capable. Ces quelques mots m'ont fait sourire, car je n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle je suis à Paris. J'ai une mission à accomplir, et même si cela doit me prendre toute ma vie, je veux devenir Grand Maitre de l'Ordre.

Bon, soit, avant cela, il serait tout de même mieux que je parvienne à intégrer ce dernier. Et pour cause, même si je vis depuis près de deux semaines sous leur toit, je ne suis pour l'instant qu'une simple hôte, et non un membre officiel de la communauté. Pour cette raison, beaucoup de choses me sont cachées : je n'ai pas le droit de m'aventurer hors de ma chambre seule dans le quartier général, l'identité des Templiers (hormis celles de Cormac et d'Olympe) ne m'est pas révélée...

\- Estime-toi heureuse. M'avait glissé Cormac dans un sarcasme. Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de garder une étrangère à l'Ordre au sein même de nos locaux. Seulement...Nous ne pouvons te renvoyer car nous ne nous voyons pas mettre à la rue la fille du défunt Master Kenway.

Pour une fois, j'aurai aimé ne pas être la fille d'Haytham Kenway (pardon Père !) pour être acceptée non pas comme la fille de ce dernier, mais plutôt en tant qu'Elisabeth. Je me revois pousser un long soupir à ces paroles, avant de déclarer à mon protecteur que j'allais me coucher.

* * *

 _\- Père, dites-moi...Comment est-ce qu'on devient Grand Maitre de l'Ordre ?_

 _Père. Mon Père. Mon cher et unique Père. Là, devant moi, dans sa belle tenue que je lui ai toujours connu, avec son joli tricorne. Une partie de moi, la partie consciente que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve aimerait me jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras et profiter de ces courtes retrouvailles. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas car mon rêve est plus fort que ma pauvre conscience que tout ceci n'est pas réel. J'oublie donc que mon Père est mort, j'oublie que j'ai 15 ans et que je me trouve à Paris, et ne suis plus que la petite Elisabeth, à New-York, assise sur les genoux de son papa._

 _\- Et bien... Vois-tu, ma belle, il faut d'abord devenir un simple Templier. Cela commence par un entrainement long et difficile. Cela peut durer parfois une année entière. Durant cette année, tu es confiée aux soins d'un mentor, qui se charge de t'apprendre ce qu'il y a de bon à savoir. Puis, lorsqu'il juge que tu es une bonne apprentie, tu es intronisée dans l'Ordre._

 _\- Et ensuite ? Je demande, fort intéressée par ce qui m'est révélée._

 _\- Ensuite...Il faut parvenir à faire ses preuves dans les missions qui te sont confiées. Plus tu les exécutes avec brio, plus tu gagnes la confiance de tes supérieurs et tu montes les échelons. Le dernier est celui de Grand Maitre. Mais une condition doit être remplie pour cela._

 _\- Laquelle, Père ? Je questionne de nouveau, faisant le plus grand calme pour entendre la réponse qui sollicite toute mon intention._

 _\- Il faut que le précédent Grand Maitre, en l'occurrence moi-même, soit mort. Répond mon Père avec une moue de tristesse._

 _Un grand froid suivit ces paroles. Mon regard reste planté dans celui de l'homme que j'admire tant tandis que mon cerveau, lui, fonctionne sans relâche. Mais quelque chose m'échappe._

 _\- Je ne comprends, Père. Je me contente d'avouer, un peu perdue dans mes pensées._

 _Mes quelques mots arrachent un sourire forcé à mon cher paternel, qui enchaine bien vite :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu as toute la vie devant toi pour comprendre. Et j'espère bien que tu t'y retrouveras confrontée le plus tard possible._

 _\- Mais c'est quoi, "mort" ? J'insiste, véritablement curieuse._

 _Ma question semble plonger mon Père dans un profond embarras, car il baisse les yeux et ne répond pas immédiatement. Dans le salon, le tic-tac de l'horloge semble faire plus de bruit, tout comme nos respirations. Je ne réalise pas combien je devrais être heureuse de voir le souffle s'échapper des lèvres de mon Père, souffle qui devrait, à l'heure qu'il est, avoir cessé d'être. Quant à ces grands yeux remplis d'amour à mon égard, je ne prends pas assez le temps d'en profiter, ne me rappelant guère qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'existent plus. Enfin, ces fortes mains qui me pressent le dos pour me maintenir contre lui me font l'effet de quelque chose de magique, mais de parfaitement quotidien, ce qui n'est bien sûr plus le cas._

 _\- Etre mort, chérie, c'est quand quelqu'un chose disparaît en nous et s'en va quelque part où elle ne souffre plus._

 _\- Ca veut dire que tu vas t'en allé ? Que tu vas me laisser tomber ? Je demande, soudain sur le qui-vive._

 _Là, s'en est trop pour mon Père. Son sourire devient tremblant, et je vois de moins en moins d'assurance dans ce regard d'habitude si serein._

 _\- Il le faudra bien, un jour, ma grande. Mais tu t'en sortiras, car tu ne seras pas seule. Il existe plein de monde, et ils seront là pour toi lorsque je ne le serais plus._

* * *

\- C'est toi que je veux, pas eux...

Mais il est trop tard, ma conscience a définitivement repris le dessus, m'arrachant définitivement à la chaleureuse atmosphère de ma maison new-yorkaise et au bras de mon Père. Non ! Non ! Je veux me rendormir, retrouver ce que je viens juste de quitter et qui me semble pourtant déjà loin ! Je veux pouvoir dire à Haytham Kenway ces quelques mots que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui prononcer. Non...

Mais il est trop tard. Plus exactement, il est trop tard depuis le 21 septembre 1781. Malgré moi, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, larmes que je peine à contenir. Mon regard balaie l'environnement autour de moi : je suis dans ma chambre du quartier général, la même dans laquelle je me suis réveillée à mon arrivée ici. Tout est plongé dans une obscurité telle que je devine sans peine que nous devons nous trouver au beau milieu de la nuit.

Un détail attire soudain mon intention. Un détail minuscule qui aurait pu paraître parfaitement inaperçu si mes yeux n'étaient pas tombés sur lui à cet instant précis. Une toute petite raie de lumière qui passe sous ma porte et disparaît dans le couloir aussi brusquement qu'elle n'est apparue. J'ai toujours été une jeune fille particulièrement curieuse. Et à ce moment-là, la curiosité prend un tel pas sur ma douleur lancinante de mon rêve passé qu'il me semble oublier complètement ce dernier et je me lève d'un bond. Puis, ouvrant avec mille précautions la porte en bois de ma chambre, j'ai juste le temps d'entrapercevoir Cormac, une bougie à la main, tourner au détour du couloir.

Je n'hésite pas un instant. En faite, il serait plus juste de dire que je ne réfléchis pas un instant. Lui emboitant un pas de loup, je laisse entre nous une distance de sécurité suffisante pour ne pas me faire remarquer, tout en prenant en compte la discrète lumière de sa bougie -il serait stupide pour moi de me faire repérer à cause de mon ombre-. Ainsi, il ne nous faut pas deux minutes pour arriver jusqu'à une porte que Cormac pousse pour entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. Je n'ose pas l'y suivre, car j'ignore si d'autres personnes se trouvent à l'intérieur. Bientôt, je me dis que j'ai bien fait, car au moins quatre différentes voix me parviennent, signe que...Attendez, c'est bien un conseil qui se tient à l'intérieur ?! Génial !

Lentement, doucement, je laisse mon dos glisser contre l'un des murs du couloir, me positionnant de telle manière à me fondre dans l'obscurité, tout en gardant un œil sur une partie de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, Cormac ayant laissé la porte entrouverte derrière lui. De là où je suis, je peux voir mon "détestable" protecteur et l'un de ses collègues -un grand, blond et un peu gros-, échangeant tout deux avec des interlocuteurs que je ne distingue pas. Le sujet de leur conversation m'échappe. Ou tout du moins pour l'instant.

\- Shay, je doute que ce soit là une bonne idée dont vous nous faites part. Avance calmement une voix dont je ne peux voir le propriétaire.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de sage, que vous ne voulez que le bien de l'Ordre et de l'Humanité, mais je vous prie de me croire...Réplique Cormac d'une voix se voulant convaincante. Je la connais depuis quelques temps maintenant, et j'ai pu juger de sa motivation, de son courage. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et je suis certain qu'elle pourrait être un bon élément pour l'Ordre si on lui laissait l'intégrer et qu'on lui dispensait l'entrainement...

"Elle", "Qu'on lui laissait l'intégrer" ?! Mais... Suis-je en train de rêver, ou je ne me fais pas d'illusions ? Ils sont en train de parler de moi ! Je peine à conserver un calme olympien et trépigne sur moi-même, tentant de me déplacer pour voir davantage la scène. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, de peur de me faire remarquer.

\- Je comprends les raisons que vous avancez là, Shay. Mais réfléchissez un instant. Vous nous avez déclaré qu'elle était l'enfant de Master Kenway, mais où est sa mère ?

\- Morte, je crois. Répond sans hésitation mon protecteur.

\- N'a t-elle donc pas un tuteur légal ? Quelqu'un a qui demander l'autorisation de prendre la petite sous notre aile ?

\- Elle a vécu un temps chez sa tante, en Angleterre. Mais me rencontrant durant la mission que vous m'aviez confié, Elisabeth a choisi de s'enfuir à bord de mon bateau pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

L'homme en face de Cormac -et hors de ma vue- ne répond pas immédiatement. Me basant sur le profond respect que semblait lui témoigner le capitaine, je peux avancer sans trop me risquer qu'il doit s'agir d'un haut gradé, peut-être même du Grand Maitre. Qu'importe ! En cet instant, je ne veux qu'une chose : l'entendre accepter ce que Cormac lui demande !

\- Ecoutez, Shay, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cette fille, de ce que vous m'en avez raconté jusqu'ici, me semble très impulsive et un peu tête brûlée. Son comportement risque de présenter un danger pour l'Ordre...

\- Je vous assure que non, Master. Et puis, si vous me laissiez prendre en charge son entrainement, je vous promets de faire d'elle une Templière que vous ne regretterez pas.

Un soupir parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un très large sourire fend alors mon visage. Le supérieur vient de céder.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison, Shay. Je vous fais confiance. Occupez-vous donc de cette petite Kenway si cela vous tient tant à cœur, mais jurez moi que vous ne lui ferrez pas plus de fleurs sous le seul prétexte qu'elle est la fille d'Haytham.

\- Je vous le jure.

Je réalise soudain qu'il est tant pour moi de me retirer, avant que Cormac ne fasse de même et me découvre derrière la porte. En un fragment de seconde, je suis de nouveau debout et me mets à courir comme une folle en direction de mes quartiers, ceci sans le moindre bruit, bien entendu.

Lorsque je repousse la porte de ma chambre, je peine à ne pas lâcher un cri de joie. Par contre, je ne nie pas avoir fait quelques pas ridicules avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Templière ! Mon rêve va enfin s'accomplir ! Cormac va me prendre comme son apprenti !

Sans même me glisser sous les couvertures, je ferme les yeux avec un grand sourire. Je ne les rouvrirai que le lendemain matin.

* * *

\- Allez, debout là-dedans !

La voix du capitaine du Morrigan me tire très brusquement de mes rêves -rêves où n'apparaissent malheureusement plus mon cher Père. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas bougé durant mon sommeil : je suis toujours allongé sur le dos, souriant tant que mes joues m'en font mal. Je me demande un instant pourquoi je souris comme ça. Mais lorsque la réalité de la veille -ou plutôt, de la nuit- me revient en mémoire, mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Je me lève immédiatement, criant d'une voix tonitruante :

\- Une seconde !

Je crois ne jamais m'être habillée aussi rapidement que ce matin. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me trouvais vêtue de mon habituel pantalon de toile marron et de ma chemise blanche usée. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif, je faillis me heurter à un Cormac souriant, mais d'un sourire sarcastique :

\- Bon, inutile de m'étaler sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu dois connaître la nouvelle, puisque tu as fait preuve d'un comportement insolent en osant me suivre au conseil.

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche, il vient de me la clouer pour de bon. Intimidée, gênée de m'être fait repérer si facilement par mon tout nouveau mentor, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner, et craint que ma formation ne s'arrête avant même d'avoir débutée.

\- Sache que j'aime ce comportement insolent. Il te mènera loin, si seulement tu apprends à t'en servir à bon escient.

Je souris à Cormac qui, pour la première fois, me rend mon sourire. Il ne faut cependant pas que je m'y habitue, car il disparaît bien vite.

\- Allez, viens vite, j'ai tout le quartier général à te faire visiter et mes collègues à te présenter.

C'est parti.

* * *

Je n'aurai jamais cru que derrière une si petite façade puisse se dissimuler tant de pièces, tant de secrets et de merveilles. En faite, je crois surtout qu'il me faudra plusieurs mois avant de me repérer parfaitement dans ce dédale de couloirs que constitue le QG des Templiers. Ou plutôt, _notre_ QG, car je fais maintenant parti de l'Ordre, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé.

Je dois bien avouer que pour l'instant, rien ne saurait être plus génial que ce qui est en train de m'arriver. De Jennifer Scott, d'Edward, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, ou tout du moins plus aucun remord. Tout ce qui compte, c'est l'instant présent, et le futur que j'entrevois au sein de l'Ordre. Je me doute bien que les choses ne seront pas toujours aisées, mais je suis prête à tout pour évoluer dans cette nouvelle grande famille et pour montrer à tout le monde que j'ai ma place ici.

Ce premier matin, ou plutôt cette après-midi maintenant, car la journée passe vite, je disais donc que cette après-midi marque pour moi le début de quelque chose que j'espère grand. Shay Cormac, après m'avoir fait visité les lieux dans leur intégralité, décide, comme il me l'avait annoncé à mon réveil, de me présenter à ses collègues. Ceux-ci sont regroupés dans une grande salle d'un salle baroque magnifique, certains discutant en petits groupes, d'autres consultant des cartes où, j'imagine, ils prévoient leurs missions.

\- **Camarades, je vous présente Elisabeth Kenway, ma nouvelle recrue.**

Parmi toutes ces têtes, je crois apercevoir l'homme blond un peu gros de cette nuit. Lui, ainsi que tant d'autres, me serrent la main et m'accueillent avec de grands sourires de bienvenues. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Alfred, mais j'ai un doute. Trop de prénoms à retenir en trop peu de temps.

Un homme un petit peu singulier attire davantage mon attention. Très propre, très soignée, sa jolie perruque blanche recouvre élégamment sa tête tandis qu'une veste vert bouteille lui couvre le buste. Et pourtant, malgré cette tenue qui pourrait dégager une certaine noblesse, ce personnage n'a rien de grandiose. Et c'est exactement cela qui le rend intéressant et... Lui confère une forme de noblesse supérieure.

Affaissé sur une table, seul au milieu des groupes, il me semble qu'il est en train de griffonner des formules compliquées sur une feuille volante. En le voyant ainsi, je n'ai qu'une envie : m'approcher pour voir ce qu'il étudie ainsi, et étudier avec lui. D'ailleurs, il me fait l'effet d'un superbe génie.

 **\- Le Chimiste, tu nous entends depuis ton monde ?** Lui lance Cormac, en se moquant gentiment.

L'homme plongé dans son travail relève soudain la tête. En nous voyant, le capitaine et moi, il nous sourit et se lève avec grâce pour s'approcher de nous. Je remarque alors qu'il doit faire à peu près ma taille, même si sa carrure élancée le fait paraître plus grand.

 **\- Je te présente ma nouvelle apprentie, Elisabeth.** Lui annonce mon mentor d'un ton amical.

\- **Enchanté, jeune fille.** Déclare en retour le "Chimiste". **Je m'appelle Antoine. Antoine Lavoisier.**

Même si je ne comprends pas toute la phrase prononcée par mon interlocuteur, le dernier nom suffit à me faire réaliser qui se tient en face de moi. Mon cœur loupe un battement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. C'est plus court que les chapitres précédents, mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir, et je me fais un devoir d'y répondre ^-^ De plus, ça me motive davantage à écrire, je vous l'avoue. D'ailleurs, je pense partir sur un rythme de publication chaque dimanche, en espérant m'y tenir.  
** **Bonne semaine, et joyeuses fêtes si on ne se revoit pas avant !**

 **XXX**


	9. Novembre 1788-Décembre 1788

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voici (dans les temps, youpi ! XD) le nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Elisabeth ! Les choses commencent à devenir plus intéressantes pour cette dernière, son apprentissage de templière commence et l'action va maintenant avancer à bon rythme. Une révolution va se mettre en marche, tout de même ! ^-^**

 **Je voulais vous dire : j'ai eu Assassin's creed Unity à Noël ! Il est tout bonnement génial, je l'adore ! Cependant, je reste sur mon idée première : ma fic suivra la ligne directrice que je voulais lui donner au départ, sans se soucier du jeu. Peut-être y aura t-il des similitudes, mais ce ne sera que coïncidence. Il se peut qu'Ubisoft ait exploité des personnages comme assassins et qu'ils soient des templiers chez moi, ou vis-versa.**

 **Autre petite information importante : je pars en vacances mercredi et ne reviendrait que samedi très tard. Il est donc fort probable que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour dimanche. Je pense plutôt le publier mardi 5 ou mercredi 6. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Maintenant, place aux reviews ! (-:**

 **Nocturis : Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic continue de te plaire. ^-^ Je t'avoue que tu me motives beaucoup à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ubisoft. Seule Elisabeth et Edward sortent de mon imagination.**

* * *

 **Novembre 1788, Paris**

Lavoisier. Antoine Lavoisier. Le plus grand scientifique du siècle et le modèle de mes aspirations d'adolescente. Là, juste devant moi. C'est beau, trop beau pour être réel. C'est impossible, je dois être en train de rêver ! Etre acceptée au sein de l'Ordre, et découvrir que l'homme que j'admire en fait parti, c'est assez en une journée pour me faire tourner la tête. En une fraction de seconde, je revois les centaines de fois où j'ai manipulé mes pauvres tubes à essai, ce dans l'espoir un peu ridicule de faire de grandes découvertes dignes de l'homme en face de moi. A cette époque, je rêvais davantage de cette rencontre que ne l'envisageais réellement.

Et pourtant, il est là, aujourd'hui. Avec sa veste vert bouteille, sa jolie perruque blanche et un sourire gêné naissant sur ses lèvres. Pour tout avouer, il ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer de lui. En faite, je me le figurais plus tel une sorte de titan, aussi imposant et intimidant physiquement qu'il devait l'être intellectuellement. Or, il n'en est rien : le scientifique en face de moi est un homme de quarante-cinq avec la timidité d'un jeune garçon de dix-sept. Et pour cause, celui que je tiens pour le génie de son temps n'ose pour ainsi dire pas me regarder dans les yeux, et crispe une main tendue sur le pommeau de sa canne.

C'est alors que je me rends compte du regard fou de bonheur que je porte sur mon vis-à-vis. Sans même réfléchir un instant au fait que le lieu et mes manières ne sont peut-être pas les plus appropriées, je me met à retourner farouchement les poches de mon pantalon. Elle y est ! Elle y est forcément ! Jamais je ne m'en serais séparée ! Il y a quelques semaines, lorsque j'avais fait cette petite découverte suite à l'explosion de ma solution d'ammoniac, j'avais couché sur le papier mon étude pour la conserver soigneusement. Dans ma fuite sur le Morrigan, durant l'abordage, durant mon arrivée à Paris, j'avais conservé avec la plus grande précaution ce que, je l'imaginais, pourrait avoir des conséquences intéressantes.

Finalement, mes doigts trouvent enfin le papier tant désiré et le dégainent avec vivacité.

\- Monsieur Lavoisier, c'est...C'est un honneur pour moi. Je...J'ai toujours adoré vos travaux... C'est...C'est tout bonnement fantastique...

Je n'ai jamais autant bégayé de ma vie. Pour la première fois, moi qui ai toujours été réputé par mes proches pour mon franc-parler frôlant l'insolence, je ne sais pas comment je suis censé aborder l'homme en face de moi. Il est tellement génial ! Et moi, j'ai l'air si stupide à ses côtés. D'autant plus stupide que durant ces quelques instants, j'ai complètement omis la barrière de la langue qui se trouve entre nous. Le scientifique, lui, ne l'a pas oublié, car je vois à ses yeux écarquillés qu'il n'a rien compris à ce que j'ai dit. Heureusement, Cormac vient à mon secours.

- **Elle vient de dire que c'est un honneur pour elle de rencontrer un homme comme toi. Elle t'admire beaucoup.** Traduit-il.

En entendant cela, le sourire gêné de Lavoisier se transforme en un petit sourire sincère. Apparemment, aussi timide soit cet homme, il n'est pas inconscient de ses capacités et possède un certain orgueil que je viens de flatter. Mais cela n'évacue pas ma propre gêne, qui ne fait que s'accroitre. Mon papier avec mes quelques recherches dessus tremble dans ma main. Soudain, je prends mon courage à deux mains et le brandis sous le nez du génie en face de moi.

\- J'ai...J'aime beaucoup la chimie, Monsieur Lavoisier et...J'ai découvert ceci il y a quelques semaines...Si...Si vous vouliez y jeter un coup d'œil... Je bredouille, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cette fois-ci, Cormac n'a pas besoin de traduire mes paroles. Même si, je le sais, mon modèle n'en a pas compris un traitre mot, cela n'a aucune importance. Prenant ma feuille avec une certaine hésitation, je le vois balayer du regard les formules qui y sont inscrites de ma main. Rien de bien grandiloquent, rien de digne de son génie, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu un chimiste avant moi proclamer cette transformation chimique. Je sens donc une pointe d'espoir naitre en moi tandis qu'un long silence s'installe, silence durant lequel mon modèle se concentre pour lire le fruit de mes travaux. Heureusement que la science est universelle et qu'elle ne souffre pas de la barrière de la langue.

Pour ma part, je scrute la moindre expression sur le visage de Lavoisier. Je crains tellement d'y voir paraître l'indifférence, ou pire, le mépris, que je me sens agréablement soulagée et surprise lorsqu'il se met à hocher la tête. Le génie tourne alors brusquement les talons et rejoint, en quelques larges enjambées, sa table de travail si fraichement quittée. Y aplatissant du plat de sa main ma feuille froissée, il se saisit d'un crayon et se met à écrire en vitesse d'autres formules sur une deuxième feuille. Le front plissé, je comprends que j'ai la chance d'assister à cet évènement dont je rêvais tant : celui de voir mon maitre en la matière au travail.

Lorsque Lavoisier relève la tête, quelques minutes plus tard, je peux lire dans son regard beaucoup de sympathie, peut-être même de l'affection pour ma personne. Ouvrant la bouche, je sens qu'il veut me communiquer quelque chose, mais c'est impossible. Plutôt que de passer par la traduction de Cormac, il choisit un autre mode de communication.

Son pouce levé en ma direction est sûrement la plus belle récompense que je pouvais attendre.

Si je comprends alors que je viens d'être adoptée par la communauté au travers de Lavoisier, je ne réalise pas encore que vient de commencer la plus grande amitié de ma vie.

* * *

\- Pour être une bonne templière, jeune fille, il est nécessaire que tu apprennes à parler un parfait français. Sinon, tu te ferras remarquer trop vite au cours de tes missions, et ton accent risque de trahir ton identité.

Tout en m'expliquant ceci, Olympe ponctue ses mots de petits tapotements de ses doigts sur la table. Face à elle, je fais tout mon possible pour me concentrer la pluie qui, sur les carreaux de la vitre, dessine des arabesques tout à fait intéressantes. Cela me fascine. Pourquoi cette goutte d'eau tourne-t-elle à droite, et non à gauche ? Quelle loi de la physique peut donc régir cela ? De cela, je ne sais rien, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il faut absolument que je questionne Monsieur Lavoisier au plus tôt à ce sujet. Je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir une réponse à me fournir. Et puis...Cela ne le dérangera pas. Depuis notre rencontre imprévue la semaine passée, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de m'entretenir avec le grand scientifique. Même si les mots nous manquent pour nous exprimer, nous sommes heureux lorsqu'une formule, un dessin ou même des mimes nous permettent de nous comprendre.

D'ailleurs, depuis que je lui ai montré mes quelques petits travaux explosifs, mon modèle semble toujours garder un œil dessus, comme s'ils étaient réellement intéressants. Je l'ai bien vu ajouter ses notes aux miennes, tenter de pousser les choses plus loin, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Là, le langage nous manque.

\- Elisabeth, m'écoutes-tu ? Si tu veux comprendre Antoine un de ces jours, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que je raconte.

Ces mots me font rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. En faite, c'est surtout l'idée que ma protectrice ait pu lire dans mes pensées qui me rend un peu honteuse.

\- Ex...Excuse moi, Olympe. Je bafouille dans une moustache que je n'ai pas. Je t'écoute.

Le visage devenu un instant sévère de mon enseignante improvisée retrouve bien vite sa douceur habituelle. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres minces lorsqu'elle reprend la parole pour continuer son cours :

\- Bon, pour commencer. Pourrais-tu me dire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase que tu connaitrais en français ?

Cette fois-ci, je suis concentrée. Fronçant les sourcils, je penche la tête sur mon torse pour me plonger dans mes pensées, cherchant ce que m'a demandé Olympe.

\- Ciao ? Je demande, pas vraiment sûre de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que je vois, ou plutôt entends, Olympe qui éclate d'un grand rire cristallin. Je ne comprends pas. Ai-je dit une sottise ? Mais rapidement, ma bienfaitrice se rend compte de mon incompréhension et justifie avec gentillesse son débordement :

\- Pardonne moi ma grande, me lance t-elle, mais ce n'est pas du français, sinon de l'italien. Réessaye.

De nouveau, je me replonge dans mes pensées, un brin vexée de mettre ainsi tromper dès le premier exercice. Je tourne donc, aussi vite que je le peux, toutes sortes de phrases dans ma tête. Comment dit-on "bonjour", déjà ? Je l'ai sûrement déjà entendu, depuis ces quelques temps que je suis en France, mais cela ne me revient pas. Je me concentre alors mentalement sur la voix de Cormac que j'entends à travers mes souvenirs. Je tente de cerner les mots que j'ai déjà entendu sortir de sa bouche, mais je peine à discerner autre chose qu'un ramassis informulable. Soudain, une phrase se détache du reste, une phrase dont je pense me souvenir, même si je ne suis pas sûre de chaque syllabe.

\- **Je...Crée ma...Propre...Chance.** J'articule avec difficulté, cherchant l'approbation dans le regard de l'enseignante.

Cette dernière me sourit. Je vois que la phrase que j'ai choisie l'amuse, sûrement parce qu'elle sait de qui je la tire. Pour ma part, je sens une vague d'orgueil me submergée lorsque l'absence de correction d'Olympe me fait comprendre que je l'ai bien prononcé. Même si, je le crois, mes "r" n'étaient pas très roulés.

\- C'est un excellent début, ma grande. Me félicite mon enseignante avec un large sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais si bien ce que peut dire Shay.

\- Ce n'est pas de bonne grâce, je réplique avec malice, mais il répète si souvent cette phrase que j'ai fini par la retenir.

\- Et sais-tu ce qu'elle veut dire ?

Aie, la question qui fâche. En faite...Non. Je ne le sais pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi les gouttes tournent à droite et non à gauche. Mais si je peux demander la seconde chose en mon maitre en la matière, je sens que je peux (ou dois ?) demander la première à Olympe.

\- Non. Je reconnais platement. Tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plait ?

Ma soudaine politesse et ma curiosité pour le domaine paraissent surprendre mon enseignante. Mais celle-ci reprend bien vite contenance et répond à ma question avec calme et patience.

\- **Je crée ma propre chance**... Et bien...Shay dit cela lorsque quelqu'un lui avance qu'il est un homme chanceux. Mon collègue n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que ses succès puissent être déterminés par des facteurs extérieurs. Selon lui, s'il réussit quelque chose, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a réunit lui-même les conditions de sa réussite. Une manière de sa part d'exprimer qu'il est le maitre de son destin.

Wah, rien que cela. C'est une sacrée façon de pensée ! Malgré tout, cela ne m'étonne guère du tempérament de Cormac ; je le vois assez mal en fataliste croyant aux étoiles ou aux préméditations d'une diseuse de bonnes aventures. En faite...J'aime plutôt bien sa façon de voir les choses. Etre le maitre de son destin : quelle agréable perspective ! Mais alors, un souvenir revient à mon esprit. Je me revois, ou plutôt, _nous_ revois, à bord du Morrigan durant l'abordage que nous avait fait subir les pirates. Cormac avait déjà prononcé à ce moment une phrase de sens proche. Cela se pourrait-il que cette phrase en reflète davantage sur Cormac que ce que je ne pense ?

\- Mais...J'hésite, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet. Corm...Je veux dire, Master Cormac a t-il toujours eu cette façon de penser ? De se distancer d'autrui et du surnaturel ?

\- _Toujours_ , je ne saurais dire. Me répond tout naturellement Olympe sans même chercher ses mots. Mais depuis que je le connais, c'est à dire depuis maintenant une trentaine d'années, je l'ai toujours tenu pour un homme fort respectable, déterminée, rationnel...

-...Froid ? Je questionne, coupant la parole à ma supérieure sans m'en apercevoir.

Ou du moins, je m'en aperçois trop tard. A ce moment, je maudis ma curiosité si forte qu'elle m'a trahit. Maintenant, il ne fait plus aucun doute pour Olympe que je cherche à en apprendre plus sur Cormac. Adieu, discrétion. Il faudrait réellement que je songe à me faire plus diplomate.

A ma question, mon enseignante me sourit. Son visage, toujours aussi calme, retrouve cette expression amusée de tout à l'heure. Elle me répond enfin :

\- Shay est un homme de bien, Elisabeth. Mais ça, je suis sûre que tu l'auras constaté. Néanmoins, il peut être un petit peu...Froid, selon tes propres termes. Ne lui en tiens pas trop rigueur, s'il te plait. Son passé n'est pas le plus reluisant d'entre nous, et certains fantômes le hanteront pour toujours. Mais ici, dans l'Ordre, nous sommes tous frères et sœurs. Il faut nous aimer malgré nos expériences passés et nos défauts. Car c'est en aimant qu'on apprend des gens et qu'on tire le meilleur d'eux mêmes.

Je n'ai rien à répondre. Un instant, je me demande si Olympe ne m'aurait pas caché un don particulier pour la philosophie. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle enchaine vivement :

\- Mais nous nous écartez du sujet ! Revenons-en au français ! Ce matin, je vais t'apprendre comment te présenter.

* * *

 **Décembre 1788, Paris**

J'avoue que cette petite discussion avec Olympe, au lieu de mettre un terme à ma curiosité, n'a fait que l'attiser davantage. Un "passé peu reluisant" ? Des "fantômes qui le hanteront pour toujours" ? Mais qu'est-ce que veut dire tout cela ?! Qui est réellement Shay Patrick Cormac ?

C'est donc encore secouée par toutes ces interrogations que j'arrive, à ma première séance d'entrainement avec mon mentor. Un mois s'est maintenant écoulé depuis mon arrivée à la capitale. Un mois durant lequel nous n'avons pu faire que de la théorie, car j'étais encore trop affaiblie et handicapée par ma blessure de l'abordage pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, je suis parfaitement remise de cet accident, et me trouve disposée à suivre les enseignements pratiques de Cormac.

J'ignore ce qu'il a prévu de me faire faire mais, sous ses consignes, je le retrouve dehors, à une centaine de mètres de notre quartier général, dans une petite ruelle. Lorsque j'arrive, je remarque presque immédiatement que le Templier n'a aucune arme supplémentaire avec lui : nous n'allons donc pas nous entrainer à leur maniement. A première vue, je distingue donc assez mal la raison de notre venue ici. Cela en serait presque gênant, si la personne qui m'accompagnait n'était pas Cormac.

\- Tu es prête, Elisabeth ? Me lance t-il, sans la moindre autre forme de salutation.

\- Prête pour quoi ? Je demande en retour, presque instinctivement.

Cormac ne me regarde pas. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il est tourné vers le mur d'une maison de deux étages tout à fait banale. Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas la raison de son intérêt pour cette façade. Ma colère, elle, ne cesse de monter. Suis-je donc moins intéressante qu'une maison pour que Cormac ne daigne même pas me regarder quand je lui parle ?!

\- Un Templier, un _vrai_ Templier voulais-je, dois être un homme tout à la fois intellectuellement remarquable et physiquement tenace. M'explique t-il d'un air absorbé, toujours sans me regarder. Olympe et Antoine m'ont dit que tu rentrais dans la première catégorie. A moi de voir si tu t'inscris dans la seconde. Suis-moi.

Et sans me laisser le moindre instant pour lui poser la plus petite question, ou même simplement intégrer ce qu'il vient de dire, Cormac se jette sur la façade avec une rapidité déconcertante. En un battement de cils, ses mains se sont accrochés aux rebords des fenêtres, ses pieds suivant le chemin par lequel il se hisse grâce à la force de ses bras. Quatre, cinq secondes, et voilà le Templier sur le toit de la bâtisse, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel et aisé.

Moi, je n'ai pas bougé, fixant mon mentor avec stupéfaction et -je dois bien l'avouer- une pointe d'admiration.

\- Bon, tu viens ? S'exclame t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. Je vais pas t'attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit !

C'est à ce moment que je réalise ce que Cormac attend de moi. Monter tout en haut de cette maison. Mais... Mais j'ai le vertige moi ! Depuis toute petite ! Ce...Ce n'est pas possible, j'en suis incapable ! Il faut que je le dise à Corm... Non ! Ce serait pire que tout ! Je préfère encore souffrir de ma crainte du vide plutôt que de l'avouer à cet homme ! Aussi, je me hâte de poser un pied presque résolu sur un petit rebord du mur, prenant ensuite appuie dessus pour m'élever plus haut. Bon, je dois avouer que je suis un peu prêt aussi rapide qu'un escargot en faisant cela, mais je le fais. Lentement mais sûrement.

Je suis au première étage, c'est-à-dire à la moitié du chemin lorsque mes bras fatiguant ont de plus en plus de mal à me porter. Un instant, ma main dérape sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, me faisant craindre le pire -même si, à cette hauteur là, ce n'est guère la mort qui m'attend, mais une bonne fracture-. Durant cet instant, c'est toute ma peur du vide, temporairement écartée, qui m'assaille de nouveau. J'ai l'impression que le pavé, en contre bas, m'attire à lui, ce qui aide ma peur à prendre le dessus sur mon courage et ma lucidité. Heureusement, Cormac est là pour m'aider.

\- Et ça se dit la fille de Master Kenway ? Je l'entends pester depuis le toit. Il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est la fille d'un poltron.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis sur le sommet de la bâtisse, face à celui qui vient de m'insulter. Ayant brusquement oublié tout sentiment de peur, j'ai gravi les quelques mètres manquants avec une rapidité que je ne me soupçonnais pas. Il va voir, cet idiot ! Arrivée en haut, j'hésite entre lui crier toutes les méchancetés qui me viennent à l'esprit, ou lui coller mon poing dans la figure -tant pis s'il est mon supérieur !-. Finalement, je ne fais rien de cela pour la seule raison que Cormac ne m'en laisse pas le temps. La seconde d'après, alors que je n'ai pas encore repris mon souffle, je le vois s'élancer en courant, marchant aisément sur les tuiles, puis s'élancer en sautant dans le vide. Bien sûr, mon mentor se réceptionne parfaitement et sans la moindre difficulté sur le toit suivant, m'invitant d'un geste de la main à en faire de même.

Cormac a eu tort tout à l'heure. Si le premier exercice -celui de monter la maison- pouvait s'avérer physique, celui consistant à sauter d'un toit à l'autre ne l'est point. Au contraire, tout se joue dans la tête. Dans _ma_ tête. Car la distance qui sépare les deux bâtisses n'est pas énorme -trois ou quatre mètres- et un peu d'élan devrait suffire à mes les faire sauter sans problème. La force dont j'ai besoin est mentale, pour parvenir à me jeter au dessus du vide sans retenue.

\- Allez, un peu de nerfs ! M'invective fermement mon mentor, sur le toit d'en face.

Je crois que j'ai peur, à en juger par mes jambes tremblantes. Mais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, la peur a laissé la place à un sentiment plus fort : la rage de montrer à Cormac que je suis capable de réaliser ce qu'il me demande. Et surtout, que je suis la digne fille de mon Père. Aussi, je préfère finir en bouillie sur le pavé parisien que de rester là à me faire insulter.

Lorsque je prends mon élan, j'ai cependant l'impression que les quelques mètres sont beaucoup plus longs que prévus. Qu'importe, je ne veux pas m'arrêter ! En faite, pour être franche, je ne le peux plus, emportée que je le suis par la vitesse et mon propre poids. Je saute donc, fermant les yeux malgré moi au moment où mes pieds quittent le toit. Instinctivement, je mouline dans le vide, cherchant à me rattraper à...A rien du tout.

BBBBAAAAMMM !

\- Aaaaaiiiiieeee !

Mon cri, ou plutôt, mon hurlement déchire l'air autour de nous. Il n'est pas impossible que j'ai brisé les tympans de mon si génial mentor. Mais, étrangement, ce dernier ne m'en fait pas le reproche. Au contraire, il se jette sur moi, l'inquiétude déformant son visage l'espace d'un instant.

Car pour avoir atterrit sur le toit d'en face, j'y suis atterrit. Mais pas sur les pieds. J'ignore comment s'est possible et comment je m'y suis prise, mais ma réception s'est mal passée, et je me retrouve donc à plat ventre sur les tuiles, hurlant une douleur insupportable. Je sens bientôt deux mains se poser sur mes épaules pour me retourner délicatement. Lorsque ses yeux se posent dans les miens, c'est là que je peux voir l'inquiétude de Cormac. Bien sûr, cette dernière ne s'éternise pas, et le Templier retrouve vite le contrôle de ses émotions...Ou presque.

\- Mon Dieu, Elisabeth ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus attention !

Mon mentor sort alors un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et me le pose...Sur le nez. Je réalise alors que la douleur qui m'irradie tant vient de cette partie de mon corps, qui est actuellement en sang. En constatant ce dernier détail, il me semble que ma souffrance déjà énorme se démultiplie. Ainsi que ma peur, même si j'aurais préféré mourir que de le reconnaître. Conséquence inéluctable de cette situation ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai beau être une aspirante templière pleine de talent, je n'en demeure pas moins une adolescente de quinze ans !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Continue de pester mon mentor. Sitôt remise de ta précédente blessure, voilà que tu t'amoches de nouveau !

Sous le coup de la douleur, et sûrement à cause des sanglots qui me déchirent la gorge, je ne réponds pas à ces invectives. Et puis, dans le fond, je sais qu'elles ne font que traduire l'angoisse grandissante de Cormac. Les manières de ce dernier sont d'ailleurs d'une délicatesse que je ne lui soupçonnais pas, à l'exact opposé de sa voix. Me soulevant par les aisselles pour me remettre sur pieds, mon mentor entreprend lentement une descente tout en finesse, facilitée par la présence de caissons pour nous faire des escaliers.

Une fois arrivés en bas, je comprends rapidement que Cormac a décidé la fin de notre séance d'entrainement. En effet, nos pas nous dirigent peu à peu vers le quartier général, où, je l'imagine, le Templier veut me faire soigner. Pas tout à fait monstrueux le bonhomme, tout comptes faits. Mes pleurs ont cessés. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en supposant qu'il a dû considérablement raccourcir la durée de la séance, et cette idée me déplait. Je refuse que mon mentor se fasse de moi l'image d'une fille qui abandonne dès la première blessure.

Il n'est pas dans ma nature de me laisser aller à mes faiblesses. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le prouver à mon protecteur.

\- Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre première séance, mentor ? Je demande d'une voix faussement innocente, dans l'objectif apparent d'effectuer une rétrospective.

Ma démarche semble surprendre Cormac, mais ce dernier me répond honnêtement, jugeant peut-être cette mise au point utile :

\- Et bien... Constate t-il avec un léger sourire. Nous sommes très loin d'un résultat concluant. Tu as peur du vide -ce qui n'est pas vraiment un avantage pour toi-, et tu ne tiens pas sur tes pieds. Hormis cela...Disons que tout ne me semble pas perdu.

\- Quels seraient les objectifs que je pourrais me fixer ? Je demande de nouveau, l'air le plus studieux possible, continuant d'appliquer le mouchoir sur mon nez sanglant.

\- Tu pourrais...T'entrainer à escalader les bâtiments plus vite, pour vaincre ton vertige. Me conseille le Templier, sans paraître vraiment y croire.

Un silence suit notre court échange. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une dizaine de mettre de notre quartier général. A notre droite se hisse la façade d'une maison, tout aussi banale que la précédente que nous avons gravie. Parfait.

\- Dans ce cas, la partie continue. Je lâche dans un murmure, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Jetant le mouchoir dans l'une de mes poches, je me jette sur la bâtisse et commence à l'escalader.

* * *

Le soleil est en train de se coucher lorsque Cormac et moi rentrons pour de bon. Il doit être dix-neuf heures, peut-être vingt. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis harassée de fatigue : mes jambes, commençant à ressentir les prémices de courbatures atroces, peinent à me soutenir tandis que mon souffle court me rappelle mes problèmes de santé. Qu'importe, j'ai vraiment fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Même mon mentor, pourtant si exigeant, parait satisfait. Je dois dire que mon regain d'énergie en dépit de mon nez abimé l'a grandement surpris, dans le bon sens du terme. Peut-être vais-je finir par gagner son estime, finalement.

\- Demain, à quatorze heures, nous remettons cela. M'annonce le Templier alors que le quartier général apparaît dans notre champ de vision.

\- Oui, mentor. Je réplique, docile pour la première fois -peut-être sous l'effet de la fatigue, ou bien de part le respect mutuel qui semble être né cette après-midi-.

\- Bien. Je voulais te dire que...Je suis très content de... Qui est cet homme ?

Pardon ?! A la suite de l'interrogation de Cormac, je redresse la tête vers notre maison pour apercevoir un jeune garçon se diriger droit vers nous. Apparemment, il vient de la bâtisse même vers laquelle nous nous dirigions. Son pas est aussi pressé qu'assuré, et je peux voir de la colère sur le visage de...

\- Edward ! Je crie presque lorsque le jeune agent de mon Père arrive à notre hauteur.

Mon ancien ami me regarde l'espace d'une demie-seconde, me dévisageant avec une colère si froide que si ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de tuer, je serais morte sur place. Mais dans l'immédiat, Edward à mieux à faire que de me cracher ses reproches.

Et ce "mieux à faire" consiste en mettre un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe en plein dans le visage de Cormac, ce qui entraine la chute de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il se relève, je peux voir que son nez est en sang.

Malgré ma peur et ma gêne face à cette situation pour le moins inattendue, une pensée me traverse tout de même l'esprit : tel mentor, telle apprentie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé.**

 **Pour ma part, après ces fêtes de Noël, je vous souhaite une bonne Saint Sylvestre et vous dis à bientôt.**

 **XXX**


	10. Décembre 1788

**Hello everybody !**

 **Il m'en aura pris du temps, ce chapitre ! ^-^ Mais comment dire ? Je suis actuellement en Terminale alors avec les cours, le bac, les projets d'université...Je peine à me consacrer à l'écriture autant que je le voudrais. C'est pourquoi je ne peux m'engager à publier de manière régulière. Cependant, rassurez-vous : cette fic est loin d'être abandonnée ! J'ai pleins d'idées en tête, et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Place aux réponses maintenant :**

 **Nocturis : Je suis ravie que mon chapitre ait pu te plaire. Il est si rare que je fasse rire ! Concernant le vertige...Oui, je me suis souvent demandée comment s'en sortirait un Assassin (ou un Templier) qui aurait le vertige ! Et oui, j'ai joué (et fini) Rogue :) J'ai adoré. Mais j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur pour Unity (fini aussi). **

**Disclaimers : Rien à moi, tout à Ubisoft, exeption faite des personnages d'Elisabeth et d'Edward. Je tiens aussi à souligner que je ne fais l'apologie d'aucune forme de violence, mais les meurtres sont monnaie courante dans la licence d'Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

 **Décembre 1788**

\- Idiot ! Vermine ! Monstre ! C'est de votre faute si Elisabeth est partie ! C'est de votre faute !

Les secondes passent et je ne sais plus à quel Dieu faire appel pour le supplier d'apaiser la colère d'Edward. Ce dernier, rouge comme une pivoine, ne cesse de répéter ces injures et reproches à l'encontre de Shay Cormac qui, secoué comme un prunier, ne trouve rien à répondre. Moi non plus, en faite, je ne trouve rien à répondre. J'étais à de telles milliers de lieux de m'imaginer ces retrouvailles que je n'avais même pas envisagé la manière dont je pourrais les gérer. Or, maintenant, me voilà devant le fait accompli, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée des mots à employer pour calmer la furie d'Edward.

\- Espèce de sale rat ! Je vous déteste ! Je...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Eclate à son tour une voix venant de l'entrée du quartier général, derrière moi.

Je reconnais très rapidement cette dernière comme appartement à Olympe de Gouges, ce qui me rassure un tant soit peu. J'imagine que le bruit occasionné par le début de bagarre a dut l'alerter, la faisant sortir de notre maison. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise l'absence totale de populace autour de nous : une chance que la nuit ait déjà commencé à tomber, ramenant les parisiens dans leur taudis, au lieu de quoi nous eussions été au cœur de la foule et de son enivrement pour la violence. Edward, lui, ne semble en aucun cas se préoccuper de ces considérations : tel un taureau qui vient de voir le drap rouge du toréador, il est fou de rage et impossible à contenir. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Olympe, en sa qualité de grande diplomate, le tire en arrière par les épaules pour le forcer à se séparer de Cormac.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Réitère t-elle en haussant le ton, telle une mère réprimandant ses enfants.

Cette fois-ci, la colère d'Edward semble retomber aussi vite qu'elle est montée. _Semble,_ j'ai bien dis. Car je sais que ce n'est que l'accalmie au milieu de la tempête.

\- Je viens rechercher la jeune fille ici présente, Elisabeth. Lâche t-il d'un air guindée, me gratifiant une nouvelle fois de son regard noir. Elle a fait une fugue et sa tante...

\- Non ! Je crie soudainement, mes jambes tétanisées m'empêchant de prendre la fuite aussitôt.

Troisième regard noir de la part d'Edward. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non...C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas, moi ! Je viens à peine de toucher à mes rêves que l'homme de main de mon Père vient pour tout gâcher ! Non, je ne le permettrai jamais !

-...Sa tante m'a chargé de la retrouver pour la mener en sécurité. Finit l'anglais d'un ton plus froid que la glace.

Je veux crier, hurler, fuir. Mais les choses se passent trop vite pour que j'en ai l'occasion. Sitôt la phrase d'Edward claquant dans l'air frais de décembre, Cormac, retenant le sang qui s'écoule de son nez grâce au dos de sa main, réplique avec un calme olympien :

\- La mener en sécurité ? Mais elle l'est, ici. Et puis, Mademoiselle Kenway a fait le choix de rejoindre l'Ordre comme mon apprentie. Ce n'est plus ni à vous, ni à sa tante de décider de son futur.

De nouveau, Olympe doit intervenir pour qu'Edward n'achève pas le nez de Cormac. C'est de nouveau un déferlement d'injures, de cris, tant, que j'en ai mal aux oreilles. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Monsieur Lavoisier qui arrive avec empressement, donnant discrètement un mouchoir à mon mentor pour que celui-ci éponge sa blessure. Puis, il s'approche gentiment de moi et, passant son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant, m'entraine un peu plus loin, en direction de notre quartier général. Mes jambes se mettent alors à trembler, si fort que je crois un instant que je vais défaillir. Mais Monsieur Lavoisier s'en ai rendu compte et, resserrant sa prise sur moi, me mène à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ma chambre.

* * *

Les affaires d'Edward, ou plutôt le simple sac qui les constitue, se trouve là. Sur une chaise, près de mon lit. C'est justement sur le susdit lit que mon ami scientifique me fait asseoir avec précaution, tentant d'arborer un gentil sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'il est désolé de la situation. Même si les paroles échangées entre Edward, Olympe et Cormac étaient en anglais, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il en ait compris la teneur. Mais dans l'immédiat, le génie que j'adore semble davantage inquiet pour mon état à moi que pour ce qui est en train de se jouer dehors. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que mon visage a perdu tout semblant de couleur ces dernières minutes, prouvant que je suis littéralement au bord de l'évanouissement.

Monsieur Lavoisier pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et appuie légèrement sur ces dernières. Puis, il me pointe d'une manière volontairement comique son index sous le nez. J'en conclu que cela veut me dire de ne pas bouger. Enfin, je crois. Sur son visage s'étend un grand sourire timide, sourire qui, je l'imagine, est là pour tenter de me réconforter et me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas seule. A cela, je ne peux répondre que par un sourire que je lui renvois, certes mal assuré, mais je ne peux guère faire mieux. Le constatant, le scientifique semble en être rassuré. Il se redresse donc et, après un dernier regard affectueux, s'éclipse de la pièce sans un bruit.

J'attends ainsi, assise sur mon lit, pendant ce qu'il me semble être de longues minutes. J'ignore ce que mon modèle est parti faire -ou chercher- mais le temps commence à me paraître long. En reniflant dans un bruit fort peu élégant, je réalise que mon nez s'est recouvert d'une croute sanguinolente, ce qui m'écœure légèrement. Mon premier réflexe est de porter ma main à ma blessure, mais je me retiens au dernier moment, de peur de me faire mal inutilement. Au lieu de cela, je choisis plutôt de me lever pour aller observer mon reflet dans un des miroirs muraux -oubliant le plus complètement du monde l'ordre de Monsieur Lavoisier-.

L'instant suivant, je me dévisage avec soin dans la glace qui me fait face. J'en profite pour remettre en place deux ou trois petites mèches noires qui, dans la cohue, ont filé de ma queue de cheval d'habitude si bien ordonnée. Je note au passage l'étendue de ma blessure, ainsi que la poussière qui recouvre mon visage fatigué et stressé. Dans toute autre situation, j'aurai tenté de m'arranger un minimum, mais je n'en ai pas le courage aujourd'hui. D'autres problèmes d'une envergure plus importante occupent mon esprit.

Je me détourne donc du miroir avec un soupir las, juste à temps pour qu'un petit détail attire mon attention. Du sac d'Edward, sur le chaise, dépasse ce qui me semble être un morceau de papier. Rien que de très banal, après tout. Cependant, j'ai toujours été d'une insatiable curiosité, et même dans les pires situations, je ne peux m'empêcher de céder à mon penchant naturel. Me convainquant rapidement du fait que personne ne remarquera ma petite impolitesse, je me saisis de la feuille et la déplie en la secouant brièvement.

Mais, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur l'écriture que je ne reconnais que trop bien, le sang se glace dans mes veines. Je suis obligée de m'assoir, si je ne veux pas m'écrouler pour de bon. Fascinée, subjuguée, je reste néanmoins absorbée par ce que je tiens entre les mains, lisant avec avidité cette lettre si inattendue.

 _Ma très chère Elisabeth, ma petite fille adorée,_

 _Tu n'imagines pas la peur et la tristesse qui me serrent la gorge alors que je t'écris cette misérable lettre. Aurais-je le temps d'y mettre un point final ? Je l'espère. Te parviendra t-elle finalement malgré les voyages et les années ? Je n'ai pas d'autre souhait. Enfin si, peut-être celui de survivre à la soirée qui s'annonce, même si je peine à croire que ce sera le cas. Connor, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire croire, n'est pas qu'une simple aiguille qui me gêne au pied. Il est l'aiguille qui me fera tomber. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon cœur que j'en viens à considérer la possibilité de ma mort prochaine, mais la situation présente fait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix._

 _Quel âge cela te fait-il, maintenant ? Quinze, seize ans ? J'ignore l'instant exact où tu liras cette lettre, je demanderai simplement à Jennifer de te la remettre lorsqu'elle jugera le moment importun et mon enfant suffisamment mûr. Je n'ai pas spécialement hâte que ce jour arrive, car même si je ne serai pas là pour le voir, cela signifiera que tu auras définitivement quitté le monde des enfants pour celui des adultes. Tu seras une grande personne, avec des problèmes de grandes personnes, des rêves, des idéaux...J'ignore si ceux-ci seront encore les mêmes que ceux qui habitaient la petite fille que j'ai connu. En un sens, je l'espère ; tu as toujours été une personne merveilleuse, et il ne peut que me tenir à cœur que tu le demeures._

 _Le temps passe inéluctablement et je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'idée de te faire cet adieu définitif. Il est d'usage, pour un homme au bord de la mort, d'exprimer ses dernières volontés avant que ne sonne le glas. Bien sûr, je suis bien conscient que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre avant de nombreuses années, mais cela ne change pas grand chose aux derniers désirs qui m'animent._

 _Le premier de ceux-ci me concerne, en un sens, directement. Sa simple considération me rend passablement malade. Il est simple, si simple, et pourtant douloureusement compliqué à mettre en application, je le crains. Elisabeth, je te prie -que dis-je, je te supplie !- de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je t'aime, ma grande, je t'aime tellement ! Me séparer de toi dans quelques minutes va certainement être le pire moment de ma vie. Soit certaine que si je le pouvais, je choisirais toute autre solution. Mais malheureusement, pour garantir ta sécurité, je dois t'envoyer loin de moi, sans que tu ne reviennes un jour, je le crains. Te mentir à ce dernier sujet risque d'être compliqué pour moi, mon cœur en sera brisé à tout jamais, mais je dois le faire pour que tu acceptes de te mettre à l'abri. Ainsi, n'en veux pas trop à ton pauvre père, car si Connor ne me tuait pas ce soir, ce serait sûrement la tristesse qui s'en chargerait à sa place._

 _Une autre peur m'étreint les entrailles, c'est celle que tu cherches un jour à te venger. Que tu cherches à répandre sur le sol le sang de mon meurtrier. Car outre que cela salirait tes jolies mains blanches, tu risquerais de t'attirer bien plus de problèmes que de trouver un quelconque remède à ta colère. A ce titre, n'intègre jamais l'Ordre des Templiers. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que je te demande là de renoncer à ton plus grand rêve, mais ce n'est que pour ton plus grand bien. J'ai moi-même écrit une lettre à l'adresse de Jennifer -jointe à celle-ci - dans laquelle je lui demandais de t'empêcher de te lancer dans une telle entreprise. J'espère qu'elle suivra mes recommandations. Je veux que ma fille soit heureuse, qu'elle ait un amoureux et une vie normale, non qu'elle sacrifie son existence à une cause en ma simple mémoire. Mon propre père, moi-même... Rares sont les acteurs du conflit entre assassins et templiers à ne pas mourir tragiquement. Je ne veux pas cela pour toi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur._

 _Elisabeth, mon cœur, deviens toi-même, et non l'ombre que j'aurai laissé derrière moi. J'espère que tu auras suffisamment de recul et de maturité pour comprendre cela._

 _L'heure est venue pour moi d'aller te réveiller pour te dire au revoir. Sache que je t'aime, ma chérie, et que je garderai en mes pensées ton nom jusqu'au dernier instant._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort_

 _Ton père, Haytham Kenway_

A l'instant précis, il est impossible de décrire l'océan d'émotions qui me submerge. De là tristesse -oui, une infinie tristesse !- en imaginant mon pauvre Père écrivant cela à l'heure de sa mort, un fort sentiment d'impuissance, une douloureuse sensation de solitude lorsque je réalise que cette lettre est le dernier vestige, les dernières paroles de mon Père bien des années après sa mort. Mais ces sentiments ne sont rien à côté de la colère surhumaine qui m'envahit. J'ai l'impression de m'être faite avoir. Diantre ! Sept ans ! Cela fait sept fichues années que mon cœur ne bat que dans l'objectif de venger la mémoire de mon Père, et voilà que ce dernier me demande de ne pas agir de la sorte ! Mais de quel droit ?! Ce n'est pas lui qui à dû survivre à ma mort, pas lui qui a dû se rebâtir en pays étranger, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait ! Alors comment peut-il me demander de renoncer à tout ce qui compose ma vie ?!

RRAAAHHH ! D'un geste brutal, je jette le vieux papier abîmé par tant de voyages et me met à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre. La douleur dans mon nez est devenue comme muette face au déferlement de sentiments qui me torture en ce moment. Désespérée, je prends ma tête entre mes mains, me répétant cette si douloureuse question existentielle :

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?_

Edward est venu jusqu'à Paris pour me ramener auprès de ma tante. Si je retourne là-bas, outre que je prendrais la plus grande claque de ma vie, je pourrais aussi dire adieu à mes nouveaux amis templiers. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, j'ai conçu une véritable amitié pour Olympes, Monsieur Lavoisier, et même Cormac. Même si j'aime énormément ma famille anglaise, les quitter serait le plus gros échec de ma vie. Car je sais que ma raison de vivre se trouve ici, quoi qu'en disent Père, Elisabeth ou Edward.

Je me surprends à prier pour que Cormac parvienne à dissuader Edward dans ses projets, même si j'en doute. Ce possible échec me glace le sang, me rend folle d'angoisse et de terreur. Outrepassant les ordres de Monsieur Lavoisier, je pousse finalement le battant de la porte et m'engage dans le couloir. Si je dois quitter ce soir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Temple, je préfère autant le voir une dernière fois.

Déambulant dans les allées aux murs tapissés d'un tissu rouge éclatant, je laisse mon esprit s'apaiser en vagabonder à ses rêveries. Toutes à mes pensées, je songe à tous ceux qui ont dû arpenter ces couloirs depuis leur création : ceux qui sont décédés il y a belle lurette, ceux qui les arpentent encore chaque jour, et ceux qui les traverseront dans plusieurs années. C'est stupide, mais j'envie ces personnes ; eux, au moins, ont eu ce dont ils rêvaient. Oui, c'est cela ! Ces couloirs couleur de sang sont les vestiges d'une époque révolue, et les pierres fondatrices d'une époque à venir. Mais je ne serai pas sur ces tableaux.

C'est l'esprit morne, -mais de nouveau serein-, que je rentre dans notre salle de repos collective, ou ce qu'une famille normale appellerait un salon. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Monsieur Lavoisier le mois dernier. Actuellement, il n'y a personne dedans, mais un templier a certainement dû oublié quelques affaires à lui sur le bureau en acajou, comme s'il était parti précipitamment. Sûrement Olympes, lorsque les bruits au dehors l'ont alertée.

Comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, et que mes yeux larmoyants ont besoin de se poser quelque part, je laisse mon regard balayer le travail de ma supérieure. Immédiatement, un détail attire mon attention. Il s'agit d'un portrait réalisé au crayon noir sur lequel figure un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années. La première chose que je note est l'arrogance qui semble suer de tous les pores de ce personnage : le menton haut, la tête droite et un fin sourire plein de défi aux lèvres. Ses cheveux d'un noir foncé sont loin de faire de lui un garçon laid, mais il n'empêche qu'il me demeure particulièrement horripilant.

Je me demande qui peut être cet étrange jeune homme. Je ne tarde cependant pas à avoir ma réponse. En retournant le dessin, je trouve quelques mots griffonnés de la main d'Olympes :

 _" Napoléon Bonaparte, sous-lieutenant du régiment d'artillerie de La Fère. Pion manipulable pour les Assassins. En permission actuellement au 37 rue du Moulin. A éliminer"_

Ma possibilité de salue s'impose alors brusquement à mon esprit. Pour rester au sein de l'Ordre et convaincre Edward que ma place se trouve ici, je n'ai qu'à montrer que ma présence est utile, mieux : nécessaire. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de remplir ma première mission ?

Car ce soir, je tuerai Napoléon Bonaparte.

* * *

Alors que je me faufile au travers des couloirs pour parvenir à la porte de derrière, ce après m'être équipée d'une épée et d'un pistolet, je sens une drôle d'excitation me saisir les entrailles. Pas que j'ai hâte de tuer qui que ce soit, mais je suis fière et pleine d'entrain à l'idée d'accomplir ma toute première mission en solo. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire, j'ignore même où se trouve la rue du Moulin. Ca commence bien. Mais loin de me dégonfler pour autant, je me mets à arpenter les rues parisiennes avec un air faussement angélique sur mon visage d'adolescente. Je fais de mon mieux pour le garder, y ajoutant une politesse feinte et un sourire agréable lorsque j'apostrophe un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'allure guindé.

 **\- Bonsoir...Monsieur...Je cherche la rue...Du Moulin. Mon oncle y...Habite.**

Mes mots sont très hésitants, et profondément détruits par un fort accent anglais. Mon interlocuteur ne peut que comprendre que je suis une étrangère, mais cela m'importe peu. En l'occurrence, j'ai réussi à me faire comprendre tout en ajoutant malgré moi à la plausibilité de mon mensonge : si je ne suis pas du coin, il devient logique que j'ignore la localisation de la maison de "mon oncle".

Le vieil homme qui me fait face me sourit largement et tend une main abimée à sa droite, comme s'il essayait de chasser les mouches. Avec une certaine lenteur -pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il raconte-, il se met à me détailler la route que je dois emprunter.

 **\- Prenez à droite, puis** **continuez tout droit jusqu'à voir la Bastille se profiler au loin, sur votre gauche. Puis reprenez à droite dans la petite ruelle que vous observerez, passez le pont en bois qui se dressera face à vous, tournez à gauche à l'intersection suivante et vous devriez être chez votre oncle.**

Wah. Je. N'ai. RIEN. Compris. Mais à défaut d'oser le dire à mon guide -ce dernier ayant l'air pressé-, je fais signe que j'ai parfaitement compris et prends congé en un sourire poli. Tant pis, je vais essayer de faire au mieux.

Je tourne donc à gauche d'un pas plein d'entrain.

* * *

Lorsque je parviens enfin devant le 37 rue du Moulin, je pousse un profond soupir de fatigue et de soulagement. A en juger par la nuit devenue opaque, je pense qu'il doit être vingt-deux heures passées, dont au moins une heure que j'ai passé à tourner en rond dans ces dédales de rues. En faite, ce n'est qu'en demandant trois fois mon chemin, en tâtonnant un peu à l'aveuglette et en me perdant quatre fois que je suis parvenue dans cette fichue rue. Quelle piteuse templière je fais.

L'immeuble devant lequel je me trouve n'est pas des plus riches, mais il est loin d'être le plus misérable non plus. Haut d'un étage, d'une façade blanche un peu noircie par la saleté, il m'a tout l'air d'une de ces habitations pour les petits bourgeois joufflus. Sauf que si le dessin d'Olympes ne se trompe pas, Napoléon Bonaparte est tout sauf un homme qui a trop forcé sur les pâtisseries. Comme pour m'en assurer, je ressors mon avis de recherche que j'avais fourré dans la poche de mon manteau et le déplie pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Puis, prenant sur moi pour ne pas trop m'attarder sur les yeux de ma victime, je range le papier et commence à élaborer mon plan d'attaque.

J'en suis à me demander s'il vaudrait mieux rentrer par la petite fenêtre que j'aperçois sous les combles ou s'il serait plus efficace de demander directement le sous-lieutenant Bonaparte en prétextant une visite tardive, lorsqu'une jeune fille sort de l'immeuble pour aller nourrir un chien que je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est l'occasion rêvée, peut-être l'unique chance qui se présentera à moi. Alors ni une, ni deux, je m'élance à grands pas vers cette demoiselle tout en me saisissant de mon pistolet.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer cette pauvre innocente -qui doit être à peine plus âgée que moi-. A en juger par ses habits, plus précisément par son tablier blanc et sa robe noire un peu usée, j'en conclus qu'elle doit officier comme servante dans ce bâtiment. Peut-être même est-elle la domestique de Bonaparte !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de question que la crosse de mon pistolet s'écrase violemment sur le crâne de ma camarade. Comme je l'espérais, elle s'écroule telle une poupée de chiffon sans pousser la moindre plainte. Cependant, par soucis de conscience, je m'inquiète tout de même de lui prendre le pouls, et ce pour me rendre compte que l'infortunée est seulement évanouie, et rien de plus grave. Heureusement que personne ne traine plus dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Précipitamment, je traine ma victime dans une ruelle adjacente, et procède à l'échange de nos vêtements. Sa robe, son tablier et sa coiffe que je n'avais pas remarqué précédemment ne me vont pas très bien, mais on va dire qu'il s'agit d'un mal pour un bien. De plus, ce voile noir sur mon visage me permettra de me dissimuler plus facilement.

Et je rentre dans l'immeuble. Comme je le jugeais de l'extérieur, il n'est pas spécialement somptueux. On dirait davantage qu'il a été meublé à la va vite pour un homme qui n'est pas là d'ordinaire. Je me rappelle alors que Napoléon Bonaparte est un gradé en permission. J'ignore ce qui l'a poussé à venir à Paris ces derniers temps, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je suis accueillie par une femme très âgée apparemment irritée, et je comprends vite pourquoi :

\- Dépêche toi Lucie, me lance t-elle avec empressement, Monsieur le sous-lieutenant attend son thé. Tu en as pris du temps avec le chien !

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censée répondre à cette femme -est-elle seulement ma supérieure ?- mais terrifiée à l'idée de me faire surprendre, je baisse timidement la tête et file en rasant les murs. Je sens mon cœur battre douloureusement à mes tempes, celles-ci étant couvertes d'une sueur froide.

Je suis donc effectivement la domestique de Bonaparte. Tant mieux, cela facilitera les choses. Malheureusement, j'ai dû abandonner mon épée dehors, ne pouvant la cacher dans mon déguisement. Il ne me reste donc que mon pistolet, ce qui ne s'annonce pas discret. Cela ne me rassure pas.

Toute penaude, je me saisis d'un plat d'argent qui se trouvait posé sur la table et monte en tremblant les escaliers que je trouve. L'absence totale de porte au rez-de-chaussée me fait penser que "mon patron" doit se trouver à l'étage. Et je n'ai pas tort ! Arrivée en haut, je me trouve immédiatement dans une sorte d'antichambre assez modeste derrière laquelle, il ne fait aucun doute, doit attendre mon homme. _Courage Elisabeth_ , je me murmure en respirant profondément, _courage_.

En entrant dans ce qui s'avère être une petite chambre assez chaleureuse, la première chose qui m'interpelle est un feu de cheminée crépitant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Seule sa lumière permet d'éclairer l'habitation ce qui, en l'instant présent, joue à mon avantage. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de brûler en Enfer tant je sue dans mes vêtements. L'anxiété, je suppose.

A quelques pas de moi se trouve une ombre que je peux à peine distinguer de dos dans le contrejour du feu qu'il regarde. Dans la tension montante, je crois reconnaître une touffe de cheveux noirs, la même que sur mon avis de recherche. La situation est parfaite, tellement parfaite. Je n'aurais qu'à me précipiter sur ma victime pour la tuer tant qu'elle ne me prête pas attention ! Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je demeure comme figée, collée au sol, incapable de faire un simple pas.

- **C'est vous, Lucie ?** Me demande soudain l'ombre en tournant à demi le visage vers moi.

Sa voix est un peu rauque, comme un...Comme un garçon qui muerait. Mais...Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être si...

\- **Lucy, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?** Me questionne de nouveau le dénommé Bonaparte en se levant de son fauteuil pour faire un pas vers moi.

Ah si, c'est possible. Lorsque mes yeux se pose sur le sous-lieutenant, je réalise que ce dernier est encore un adolescent. Un grand adolescent, de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, mais un adolescent tout de même. De plus...Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est bien loin d'être laid. Le portrait d'Olympes n'était pas affreux, mais n'égalait sûrement par la beauté de la réalité. Grand et mince, son visage pâle -sûrement à cause d'une malade récente- n'altère en rien le charisme inné qui se dégage du personnage, et je dois faire un grand effort sur moi-même pour reculer d'un pas et demeurer dans l'obscurité.

 **\- Cela va parfaitement, Monsieur le sous-lieutenant**. Je réponds en bafouillant timidement, alors que ma main dans ma poche sert mon pistolet.

J'ai l'impression que l'on n'entend que mon malheureux accent, mais cela ne doit pas être le cas car à ces mots, Napoléon Bonaparte esquisse un sourire. Son visage s'éclaircit légèrement en une expression presque enfantine. Je vois mal ce jeune homme tuer des soldats sur un champ de bataille. En faite, je le voyais mal commander qui que ce soit, même si l'avenir devait me donner tort.

\- **Monsieur le sous-lieutenant ? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous, Lucie ? On dirait votre mère lorsque vous me nommez ainsi ! Napoléon, je vous l'ai dit, me convient très bien. Depuis le temps que votre pauvre mère et vous servez ma famille, vous pouvez bien vous permettre cette petite familiarité. Mais vous êtes sûre que vous vous portez bien ? Vous semblez tremblante.**

Et pour cause, durant tout le petit monologue de ma future victime, je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir calmer les tremblements qui saisissaient peu à peu chacun de mes membres. Alors comme ça, la femme au rez-de-chaussée était ma mère ? Et ce Bonaparte, pourquoi se montrer si attentionné à mon égard ? Si seulement il pouvait arrêter ses manières ! Il me complique la vie, là !

\- **C'est encore la perte de votre père qui vous attriste ? Me demande t-il, le plus compatissant du monde. Je comprends, mais s'il vous plait, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils. Ce voile noir, par exemple, va si mal à une demoiselle comme vous. Par pitié, retirons ce...**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, mon interlocuteur tend sa main vers moi pour libérer mon visage. Ah ! Faisant brusquement volte-face, je me précipite sur la première table que je trouve pour y déposer le plateau contenant le thé. Puis, perdant mes moyens, je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas voir Bonaparte, et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit. Il est...Il semble si plein d'intentions, si gentil avec "Lucie" que je peine à demeurer sereine en sentant mon arme contre moi.

\- **Je...Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer incorrect.** Tente de se rattraper le soldat, demeurant raide comme un piquet à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé. **Soyez convaincue de ma bienséance. Je ne voulais que votre bien.**

Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce qu'a déblatéré mon interlocuteur, mais le peu que je pense en avoir saisi me faire comprendre qu'il s'agit là d'un homme attentionné, réellement soucieux de l'état dans lequel je semble me trouver. Mais qu'il arrête ! Comment...Comme puis-je tuer un homme qui s'inquiète pour moi ? Et qu'il s'éloigne ! A vouloir me consoler, il va finir par remarquer la supercherie ! A cette idée, je sens une sueur froide couler sur mes tempes et le long de mon dos. Je tente tant bien que mal de répondre ma respiration, avalant de grandes goulées d'aires comme un noyé qui ressort enfin de l'eau. Sauf que moi, je suis encore embourbée dans la boue.

Je suis en train de chercher la force intérieure nécessaire pour dégainer mon pistolet lorsqu'un cri perçant vient déchirer l'atmosphère. Un cri qui signe mon échec.

\- **Ô secours Monsieur le sous-lieutenant ! Ô secours ! Ma fille, assommée ! Une intrus est entrée !**

Pas besoin d'être Molière pour deviner ce que veulent dire ces paroles. Ma "mère" a certainement trouvé Lucie et compris ce que je tramais. Je suis fichue si elle continue de hurler comme ça. Les agents de la Maréchaussée ne vont pas tarder à l'entendre, et mes espoirs de m'enfuir sont des plus minces. Ces pensées traversent mon esprit en une demie-seconde, et je réalise que je suis probablement perdue. Alors...Quitte à ce que tout s'arrête ce soir, autant finir mon travail, accomplir ma mission.

Je me retourne donc paradoxalement avec un certain flegme, tout en dégainant mon arme que je tends en direction de Napoléon Bonaparte.

C'est le moment que choisit la vieille servante pour entrer en panique, le visage livide. Bien sûr, nous trouver, son patron et moi, en une pareille situation n'arrange rien à son angoisse. Ses yeux affolés en témoignent. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est l'expression toute à l'opposée de celui que je dois tuer : et pour cause, le sous-lieutenant ne semble témoigner d'aucune frayeur. Certes, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés reflètent et sa surprise, mais je n'y vois nul trace de peur. Au contraire, j'y retrouve l'expression d'arrogance du dessin d'Olympes.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule sans que quiconque ne perturbe ce tableau. Moi cherchant la force d'appuyer sur la gâchette, la servante trop abasourdie et terrifiée pour intervenir, et surtout, Bonaparte qui me regarde dans les yeux.

Ce que je ressens actuellement est des plus affreux. Je suis comme hypnotisée par cet homme qui se tient devant moi, comme si le temps était en suspension tant que nous ne rompions pas le contact visuel. Je voudrais d'ailleurs que ce dernier continue à jamais, mais ce n'est pas le cas car...La Maréchaussée ! Je veux me débattre, leur échapper, mais il est trop tard : subjuguée comme je l'étais, je n'ai pas réagi à leur approche. Très vite, je me retrouve maitrisée et jetée sans ménagement dans une calèche fermée.

Je ne réalise que ma situation devient dramatique que lorsque j'aperçois la Bastille au travers des barreaux de ma petite fenêtre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé. Je tâcherais d'écrire la suite assez vite, promis. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis concernant ce chapitre mouvementé !**

 **La bise**


	11. Décembre 1788-Juillet 1789

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Regardez qui est de retour ! Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence, mais ces derniers mois ont été remplis pour moi. Entre autres, j'ai passé mon bac L, que j'ai obtenu mention bien ^-^ Je suis aussi partie en colonie de vacances, pour y travailler comme animatrice. Enfin, je prépare ma rentrée à la fac, en licence d'histoire et de philosophie.**

 **Cela étant dit, je vous assure que je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic. J'ai pleins de projets la concernant, des idées qui mûrissent et qui, je l'espère, devraient vous plaire. Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai choisis de le mettre en rating M pour la mort d'un personnage et quelques descriptions peu ragoûtantes.**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant et bonne lecture !**

 **Helie Kenway :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait toujours très plaisir (comme les précédentes, en faite XD). Effectivement, Elisabeth était encore une jeune fille impulsive et pas assez réfléchie, je te le concède. Mais sa personnalité risque de sacrément changer après son petit passage à la Bastille. Je te laisse voir ça, et merci encore.**

 **Vincent Aguila : Merci pour cette review. J'avais besoin d'insérer Napoléon, même si tu as raison, il était encore peu remarqué à l'époque. Mais disons que les Templiers le voyaient de loin ! XD Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera un personnage capital pour la suite. Merci encore**

 **Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout à Ubisoft. Les personnages historiques (et notamment Jean La Corrège) n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes**

* * *

La tristement célèbre prison de la Bastille est, et restera certainement jusqu'à la fin de temps, l'endroit le plus horrible que cette Terre ait jamais accueilli. Le plus sale, le plus malodorant et le plus insalubre, aussi. Mais ça, disons que c'était important la première semaine de ce qui allait devenir mon long séjour en Enfer. Et pour cause, si les rats qui venaient me renifler les pieds m'effrayaient les premières nuits, ils ont peu à peu perdu leur aspect repoussant. A moins que ce soit ma vision des choses qui ait changée. Car ici, enfermée entre les quatre murs de mon cachot, j'ai tout le loisir de reconsidérer mon point de vue sur tous les sujets qui me passe par la tête : le bien, le mal, la vérité, la vengeance, mes peurs...Ainsi, si j'avais peur des rats dans un premier temps, cette angoisse m'est vite apparue comme futile face à une bien plus grande qui se profile face à moi : la perspective de ma mort prochaine.

J'ignore depuis quand dure ma rétention. Il me semble que cela fait une éternité maintenant, mais à tout bien y réfléchir, cela doit faire un mois, peut-être deux. Je dois me l'avouer, c'est un miracle que je soie encore en vie. Normalement, les prisonniers sont éliminés au bout de quelques semaines dans les meilleurs des cas, surtout lorsqu'ils sont inculpés d'une tentative d'assassinat. Mais dans mon cas, il semble que les autorités n'aient pas encore ajouté mon nom à la liste des pauvres envoyés à la guillotine. Jean devait avoir raison.

Qu'on me pardonne, je parle de mon cher Jean, et j'oublie de le présenter. Son nom complet est Jean La Corrège. Né en 1770, c'est-à-dire de deux ans mon ainé, je tiens ce jeune homme pour être le plus habile faussaire de notre temps. Enfin, peut-être pas si habile que cela, sinon le pauvre bougre n'aurait assurément pas fini à la Bastille. C'est d'ailleurs là que je l'ai rencontré, dès le jour de mon arrivée.

Deux gardes me tenaient alors fermement, un par chaque bras, tout en me trainait à travers le dédale de couloirs lugubres. Autour de nous se déroulait une ribambelle de cellules toutes plus insalubres les unes que les autres, moins remplies de prisonniers que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Par contre, les rares qu'il me semblait apercevoir était dans un état des plus lamentables, sales, hirsutes et assurément malades pour la majorité. J'aurais très certainement eu pitié d'eux si je n'étais pas déjà aussi angoissée par mon propre sort. Allais-je finir comme eux ? Allait-on me tuer ?

\- **Bien le bonjour, messieurs** **les espagnols !** Cria soudain l'un d'eux lorsque nous passâmes près de sa cellule. **Avez-vous demandé à Mademoiselle Blanche de me rapporter les oranges pour mes amis les lutins ? Ils tourmentent mes nuits et menacent de me manger les orteils si vous ne vous dépêchez pas !**

 **\- Tais-toi, le fou.** Répliqua froidement l'un de mes geôliers, tout en accompagnant son ordre d'un coup d'épée sur les barreaux, comme pour intimider le prisonnier.

Outre ce bref échange de paroles, mes gardes ne portèrent qu'une attention limitée à l'homme qui les avait interpelés. Pour ma part, je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer du regard tout en passant devant les quelques mètres carrés qui accueillaient le fou. Et ce fut alors que je compris.

Une fraction de seconde, les yeux de mon vis-à-vis se teintèrent d'une lueur de...Lucidité ? Ses cheveux blonds répugnants ainsi que son corps squelettique parurent s'effacer dans un léger sourire qu'il m'adressa l'espace d'un instant. Car l'instant suivant, le jeune homme perdit de nouveau le sens de la réalité et se mit à psalmodier des injures dans une langue mi-latin, mi-allemand. Mais oui !

Un comédien ! Ce garçon n'était autre qu'un comédien se faisant passer pour fou afin d'éviter le billot ! Et ce bref échange de regard que nous avions eu ? Etait-ce pour me signaler que...?

\- **Les poissons vaincront l'armée des chats volants, mes frères !** Réussis-je à crier dans mon français approximatif.

A ces mots, mes deux gardes échangèrent un coup d'œil las et, je dois l'avouer, un peu effrayé. L'un d'eux bafouilla quelques mots à ses compères que je n'eu pas le loisir de comprendre, puis ouvrit la porte de la cellule adjacente à celle du "fou". Sans me laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, on me poussa à l'intérieur sans le moindre ménagement et referma la porte sans me donner d'explications.

L'horreur me saisit presque immédiatement lorsque je réalisai que j'avais instinctivement posé la main dans une flaque d'urine -sûrement celle de mon prédécesseur- pour essayer d'amortir ma chute. Me relevant précipitamment, j'eu à peine le temps de voir la lumière de la lanterne disparaître pour me laisser dans un noir complet.

Un silence encore plus complet vint s'abattre sur moi, gonflant mon cœur déjà rempli de peur et de tristesse. Heureusement, il ne dura pas longtemps car une voix bien moins aigue que précédemment ne tarda pas à me chuchoter tout bas :

\- **Bien plus intelligente que je ne le supposais.** Me lança t-elle dans un léger rire dissimulé.

Cette voix ! C'était celle du fou, ou tout du moins du comédien situé dans la cellule à ma gauche ! D'où j'étais enfermée, je ne pouvais pas le voir, simplement l'entendre. Mais le simple fait d'entendre cette voix atténua mes angoisses causées par la solitude.

\- **Tu as l'air de savoir qu'on ne guillotine pas les fous.** Ajouta t-il immédiatement. **Si je suis encore vivant aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement grâce à cette petite comédie que je mène. Je te conseille d'en faire autant, si tu veux espérer survivre. Mais tu as déjà l'air d'avoir saisi le truc !**

La voix de ce garçon n'avait rien d'ironique ou de moqueur, au contraire. Même si je ne comprenais pas l'intégralité de ce qu'il me disait, le ton qu'il employait suffisait à me faire entendre qu'il se voulait amical. Non, ce qui me choqua le plus fut de percevoir comme une joyeuse détermination dans ses propos. Comme si la Bastille n'était qu'une mauvaise étape à passer, mais en aucun cas un sujet d'angoisse. Ce garçon me fit l'effet d'un gamin de rue, débrouillard et bon enfant.

\- **Je m'appelle Jean La Corrège.** Se présenta t-il sur le même ton. **Ravi de te rencontrer !**

* * *

 **Mai 1789 - La Bastille**

Hier, Jean m'a dit que nous étions le 4 mai. Cela fait donc quatre mois que je suis dans cette funeste prison. La première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit si l'on me demandait comment je me sens serait à coup sûr d'invoquer une profonde colère. Que fait donc Cormac ? Et Olympe ? Et ces fichus Templiers ? Je pensais que l'Ordre était soudé ! Sans parler d'Edward qui avait apparemment promis à mon Père de me protéger, et qui ne daigne même pas venir me délivrer de ce trou à rats !

Père...Quand je pense à lui, je sens une profonde honte m'envahir. Que penserait-il à voir sa fille ainsi internée dans la terrible prison royale de Paris ? Serait-il peiné, apeuré ? Serait-il fier de ma tentative d'assassinat au service des Templiers ? Vexé de mon échec ? Huit ans qu'il m'a quitté, et je suis incapable de dire comment il aurait réagi. Je commence à me demander si j'ai vraiment connu Haytham Kenway, ou si la perception que j'ai de lui n'a pas été altérée par la temps.

Jean, lui, ne partage pas ces terreurs. Au contraire, au cours de notre discussion hier, il m'a expliqué qu'aujourd'hui seraient convoqués les Etats Généraux, ou selon lui "la perspective d'un remue-ménage intéressant". Personnellement, je ne comprends pas trop ce que cela implique. Depuis ma cellule de la Bastille et grâce à mes échanges avec Jean -qui tire lui-même ses informations de quelques gardes complaisants-, je comprends simplement que la France traverse une période de crise. Où cela mènera t-il ? Jean croit en une certaine Révolution. Là-dessus, je ne sais pas trop s'il n'est pas réellement fou.

En un sens, l'état de la France m'importe peu. Je commence à croire que mon emprisonnement ne prendra jamais fin, et ce malgré les espoirs de mon ami Jean. Ma santé s'est lentement dégradé : mes problèmes de respiration se sont aggravés, me laissant constamment essoufflée, tandis que mon nez a cicatrisé légèrement de travers.

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, si tant est qu'il y en ait. En quatre mois, j'ai eu le temps de continuer mon apprentissage du français auprès de Jean, qui s'est montré un très bon professeur dans la lignée d'Olympe. Je parle et comprends maintenant cette langue sans la moindre difficulté, même si j'ai encore quelques réticences à la lire -Jean ne disposant pas de livres pour m'apprendre à décoder ces lettres, mais simplement de sa voix à travers nos barreaux-.

\- Nous allons nous en sortir. M'assure Jean en ce 5 mai, remarquant mon désespoir grandissant.

* * *

 **Juillet 1789 - La Bastille**

Je n'y crois plus. Je ne crois plus en ce stupide Cormac qui m'a abandonnée. Je ne crois plus en cette égoïste Olympe, ni même en mon ancien héros et dorénavant si lâche Lavoisier. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, satanés Templiers !

Mes quintes de toux sont de plus en plus violentes et m'empêchent parfois de dormir pendant des nuits entières, me laissant allongée sur ma paillasse, au bord de l'agonie. C'est d'ailleurs ce même scénario qui eut lieu cette nuit du 13 juillet, alors que l'air chaud pesait sur moi tel un énorme fardeau.

Je crois que Jean dort, à côté. En faite, il doit avoir le sommeil encore plus lourd que l'air ambiant pour ne pas être dérangé par mes toux répétitives. J'hésite à appeler à l'aide, faible comme je le suis, mais je me ressaisis. Personne ici ne s'occupe de la santé des prisonniers. Si je meurs, cela fera de la place pour un prochain compagnon d'infortune. Alors je tiens bon, seule.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'un pâle soleil s'est levé dans le ciel de Paris, qu'il me semble percevoir des bruits étranges. Un instant, je crois qu'il s'agit là de gens qui crient, ainsi que de coups de fusils. Une insurrection ? Non, c'est impossible ! Voilà que je deviens folle à force de tourner en rond entre ces quatre murs. Cependant, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je me précipite tout de même vers la fenêtre du mur extérieur et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Le trou n'est pas large, et avec les barreaux, je peux à peine voir au dehors. Mais ce que je vois me suffit.

Ce n'est pas une révolte. C'est une révolution.

La foule, dense et apparemment en colère, se précipite contre les portes de la prison. L'angle de ma fenêtre ne me permet pas d'en voir davantage, mais les cris des assaillants et le bruit des armes suffisent à me redonner espoir. Si le peuple prend la Bastille, voilà l'occasion de me sauver ! Jean, il faut que je le prévienne !

Mais à peine cette pensée a t-elle le temps de traverser mon esprit qu'un boulet de canon vient s'abattre avec perte et fracas contre le mur de ma cellule. Un instant, je crois que je suis blessée et que le pire va m'advenir, mais non, tout va bien. Les débris de la construction m'ont certes secouée et me voilà recouverte de poussière, mais je n'ai rien. Le boulet, a quant à lui, détruit le mur extérieur, puis entrainé dans sa lancée la porte qui se tenait en face.

Mon Dieu, c'est un rêve ! Les gardes, attirés par l'émeute au dehors, ont déserté les environs. Que désirer de plus ? La voix est libre ?

Ne demandant pas mon reste, je me jette dans le couloir, faisant fi de mes jambes tremblantes qui me font vite comprendre qu'elles manquent cruellement de force. Je n'oublie bien sûr pas mon ami et regarde immédiatement s'il a eu autant de chance que moi.

Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque je m'aperçois que le boulet de canon n'a pas endommagé sa cellule. Les quatre murs tiennent malheureusement bien debout, et même la porte est toujours fermée à clef. Sans m'en soucier, je me jette dessus, secouant les barreaux avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Jean ! Jean ! Ca va ? Tu m'entends ? Je m'entends crier, craignant le pire malgré moi.

Le soulagement qui me saisit à l'écoute de sa réponse est indescriptible. Mon ami, mon seul et unique ami depuis six mois, est vivant !

\- Ca va, ma grande, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as réussi à sortir ? Me demande t-il précipitamment, partagé entre joie et crainte.

\- Oui, oui...Le...

L'excitation me fait tellement bégayer que je dois en être ridicule. Je peine à aligner deux mots de manière cohérente.

\- Le...Le boulet de canon a...La porte...Défoncée...

A ces mots, un léger sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Jean. Je réalise alors que son visage, que je n'ai pas pu voir depuis six mois -le jour de mon arrivée- est devenu encore plus livide, encore plus maladif, que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Malgré cela, le jeune blond ne semble pas se dégonfler, et semble même heureux de ma chance. Même si lui n'en bénéficie pas.

\- Je...Je vais...Ouvrir la porte...T'inquiète pas... Je bafouille tant bien que mal, cherchant autour de moi quelque chose qui pourrait me servir de bélier.

Mais mon ami me coupe dans mon élan d'une voix ferme et sérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Son léger sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il était apparut, et ses traits deviennent tendus.

\- Non, pars tant que l'occasion se présente. Je vais me tirer de là tout seul. Me déclare t-il soudain froidement.

Quoi ? Mais non ! Non, c'est inconcevable ! Je ne laisse pas mes amis derrière moi, je ne suis pas comme Cormac, moi ! Je ne peux pas le concevoir ! Non, aussi vite que possible, je continue de chercher ce qui pourra délivrer mon ami, mais rien ne semble pouvoir faire l'affaire. Alors, désespérément, je me mets à frapper la porte avec les points, espérant ainsi faire la faire céder.

\- Elisabeth, arrête ça et va t'en ! Continue de m'invectiver le faussaire. Allez, file avant qu'un garde ne te tombe dessus !

Lorsque je relève la tête vers mon compagnon, ce dernier semble désolé. Mais plus que cela, son sérieux, si contraire à ses habitudes, me brise le cœur. Je vois la sérénité dans le regard de cet homme qui sait qu'il loupe là une occasion de retrouver la liberté. Ce qui est parfaitement injuste ! C'est lui qui croyait en sa bonne étoile quand je pensais la mienne éteinte ! C'est à lui de s'échapper, pas à moi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, on va venir me délivrer. Me répète t-il d'une voix qui se veut de nouveau chaleureuse, comme pour me rassurer.

Je...Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'entends le bruit des gardes qui reviennent vers nous en courant. Je me dois d'agir, et vite.

Prise au dépourvu, je jette un dernier regard à mon ami Jean, un regard où doit transparaitre tout mon désarroi et mes remords à venir. Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux m'en sortir.

\- On...On se reverra. Je lui glisse rapidement de mon ton le plus convainquant avant de filer à toutes jambes.

* * *

Trouver la sortie au plus vite. C'est là le seul objectif qui fait battre mon cœur en ce moment. Je cours donc comme si ma vie en dépendait -ce qui doit être un peu le cas, en réalité-, puisant dans des forces que je ne m'imaginais plus avoir. Ma tête tourne, et je me prends les pieds deux ou trois fois dans des débris de murs. Je manque au passage d'être soufflée par un nouveau boulet de canon qui me frôle de justesse. Mais emportée par le désir de vivre et la soif de liberté, je continue ma course malgré tout, déterminée comme je l'ai rarement été.

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je monte un escalier, en descends un autre. J'ai déjà parcouru ce chemin en sens inverse le jour de mon arrivée, mais entrainée par la cohue et l'excitation, je ne parviens plus trop à me situer dans la forteresse. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas si je me rapproche de la délivrance, ou si, au contraire, je cours à ma perte.

Brusquement, j'en viens à considérer la seconde option lorsque je tombe face à face avec un garde. Par un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas, j'esquisse un geste pour porter la main à la garde de mon épée...que je n'ai pas. Dépouillée ainsi d'une quelconque possibilité de me battre autrement qu'à mains nues -ce qui serait du suicide face aux armes que doit posséder mon adversaire-, mon salut ne réside qu'en une hypothétique fuite. Or, le couloir n'est pas assez large pour me laisser passer. Je ne peux donc que rebrousser chemin, en priant pour ne pas refaire de mauvaise rencontre.

Mais voilà, je n'ai pas le temps de faire volte face que mon assaillant se jette déjà sur moi. Ses mains agrippent mes épaules avec force, me forçant à me rapprocher de lui contre mon gré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me tue t-il pas immédiatement ? A moins qu'il ne compte plonger un couteau à bout portant dans mes entrailles, à la manière des Assassins avec leur lame secrète ? Non, non, qu'il me lâche !

Mais non, il ne semble pas dans les projets de la tunique bleue que de mettre un terme à ma vie. Et pour cause, lorsque je me trouve suffisamment proche de lui, l'étrange personnage relève enfin le chapeau qui lui couvrait le visage. Ce dernier m'apparait alors à la faible lumière du jour qui transperce par une meurtrière.

\- Toi !

Ma voix retranscrit toute la colère, tout le dégoût, je dirai presque toute la haine d'un cœur qui s'est senti trahi. Lui ! Mais que fait-il ici ? Quitte à m'abandonner, autant ne jamais revenir ! Car si je me suis sentie délaissée pendant six mois, je me sens aujourd'hui moquée, ce qui ne fait que m'enfoncer dans mon bourbier de sentiments négatifs. Comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir sans lui, et puis quoi encore !

\- Va te faire foutre, Shay. Je lui lance d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau rouillé.

C'est la première fois que j'appelle mon mentor -mon _ancien_ mentor- par son prénom, et que je le tutoie. Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus aucune envie de lui témoigner de respect après ce qu'il m'a fait -ou plutôt ce qu'il ne m'a pas fait-.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Templier ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Son visage est aussi sévère que celui que j'ai laissé sept mois auparavant. Ce qui achève de me vexer ? Je ne vois aucune trace de joie à la surprise de recroiser mon chemin. Quel idiot, vraiment !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Elisabeth. Me lâche t-il calmement. On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis venu pour te sauver.

Alors là, c'est plus fort que moi. J'explose brusquement de rire, sans même chercher à le dissimuler. Un rire froid et assurément cynique.

\- Me sauver ? Tu oses prétendre à cela après m'avoir laissée croupir sept mois à la Bastille ? Elle est bien bonne !

\- Elisabeth, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant...Tente de me calmer mon supérieur, comme si j'étais simplement en train de lui faire un caprice.

\- On n'est plus un enfant quand on a passé des mois dans une prison où la mort et la folie nous guettaient. Je lui réplique du tac au tac, la hargne débordant de ma voix.

A ces mots, Cormac pousse un soupir d'agacement tout en roulant des yeux vers le ciel. Apparemment, mon comportement l'exaspère, et c'est tant mieux ! Ceci n'est que le début de la vengeance que je prépare.

D'un geste de la main, mon ancien mentor tente de me pousser pour me faire avancer devant lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma détermination à faire cavalier seul. Evitant donc son impulsion, je passe sous son bras et m'élance en courant dans la direction opposée. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec ce lâche. Ni même avec les Templiers en général !

Je reprends donc ma course, ignorant tant bien que mal l'homme qui s'efforce de me poursuivre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me surprends à pleurer. Mais de quoi ? De tristesse ? De rage ? Je me pensais définitivement immunisée depuis mon arrivée à la Bastille, comme si le pire pouvait me toucher sans m'arracher ces douloureux sanglots. Car je souffre. Je souffre de me sentir abandonnée de ceux que je pensais mes amis, seule contre tous. Mais je souffre encore plus de montrer que cela m'affecte.

Du revers de la main, je m'empresse donc d'essuyer ces larmes que je n'ai pas le droit de laisser voir, tandis que derrière moi une voix s'égosille :

\- Elisabeth, attends, je vais t'expliquer ! Me crie Cormac pour tenter de couvrir le bruit qui nous entoure. Attends ! Tu te diriges vers les combats ! Dans l'autre sens !

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'on me dit que je débouche sur une cour intérieure où s'entasse une centaine de combattants. Des dizaines de gardes, dans leurs tenues bleues devenues rouges de sang, sont effondrés au sol. Dans leurs yeux restés parfois ouverts, je ne peux que me heurter au vide et à une vie qui s'est brutalement éteinte. L'espace d'un instant, cela me horrifie. Je veux détourner le regard de ces cadavres trop nombreux, mais les cris barbares poussés par les assaillants m'en empêchent. C'est finalement emportée par un mouvement de foule que mes jambes plient sous mon poids, me laissant pantelante sur le pavé poisseux et rougeâtre.

\- Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! Où es-tu ? Hurle alors Cormac de toute la force de ses poumons, apparemment affolé de m'avoir perdue.

Je voudrais lui répondre, mais avec tout ce vacarme et l'état d'essoufflement dans lequel je me trouve, ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure inaudible. Piétinée de part et d'autre, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me relever au moment où une pensée lugubre me traverse l'esprit.

Cormac. Il porte une tenue de garde.

Sûrement volée à l'une de ses victimes pour s'infiltrer et venir me sauver.

Mais...Ces enragés ne vont pas faire la différence !

Damn (1) il est en danger ! Et par ma faute !

Mue par un mauvais pressentiment, je me traine difficilement en dehors de la mêlée après m'être faite écrasée par plusieurs individus -soldats royaux ou révolutionnaires, je n'en sais rien- qui ont du me prendre pour un cadavre parmi tant d'autres. Heureusement, je ne m'en tirerai qu'avec quelques ecchymoses et courbatures si le pire n'est pas à advenir.

Je me dois d'agir vite. Une fois à l'écart des combats, je me relève prestement en m'appuyant sur les débris d'un mur écroulé. Mon regard balaie vivement la foule compacte dans l'espoir d'y retrouver mon mentor. Mais bien sûr, ce dernier n'apparait plus lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ! Bon sang, où est-il, ce satané Maitre Templier ?!

Par ici, un révolutionnaire décapite un pauvre garde, sûrement un père de famille qui faisait simplement son travail. Beurk. Je détourne le regard et cherche mon mentor dans une autre direction.

Par là, un soldat royal se bat avec un brun enragé. Le premier semble mener la danse et se trouve sur le point de gagner lorsque je réalise que ses manœuvres sont dans l'unique but de se défendre, et non de tuer son adversaire. Mais p...

Cormac ! Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu ne pas le reconnaître pour la seconde fois !

A le voir ainsi se mouvoir entre ses assaillants avec autant de vitesse et d'agilité, je sens un poids s'évaporer de mon cœur. Mon mentor gère la situation. Comment ai-je pu en douter ? Je le tiens pour être le plus grand bretteur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Après Père, bien évidemment. Il faudrait que je lui dise, un jour. Bon sang, à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? Je suis en colère contre Cormac et il n'est pas près d'en être autrement !

Après avoir mis son adversaire au sol, sonné mais bien vivant, le Templier déguisé en garde se tourne pour contrecarrer un nouvel assaillant. Dans son mouvement pour faire volte face, il se trouve un instant face à moi au moment précis où je l'observais. Ses yeux rencontrent alors les miens pour venir s'y ancrer. Une seconde de trop. Un instant, je crois y lire du soulagement, de la joie de me voir debout sans blessure grave. Puis la seconde suivante, je n'y vois plus qu'une douleur ineffable.

L'épée de son adversaire vient de lui traverser le dos violemment pour ressortir par le torse.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, écartée comme je le suis du combat, plongée dans la contemplation de mon mentor qui vient de me donner ma dernière leçon d'escrime.

L'assaillant de Cormac a à peine le temps de retirer son arme du corps de mon mentor que je l'ai déjà plaqué au sol. L'espace d'un instant, seule la colère guide mon bras. Je n'ai que faire de savoir si cet homme a une famille, s'il a tué Cormac sur un quiproquo. Il a tué l'un de mes rares seuls amis et pour cela, j'aimerais le voir périr dans les pires souffrances. Mais à défaut de temps, je me contente de lui enfoncer dans le torse sa propre épée que je lui ai arraché des mains au passage.

Je viens de tuer mon premier homme, et cela ne m'affecte pas.

La seule chose qui compte pour moi à cet instant est de sauver Cormac.

Aussi vite que possible, je reviens donc sur mes pas, glissant à moitié sur le pavé répugnant en voulant m'agenouiller auprès du blessé.

Cormac est dans un très sal état. Le sang coule à flots de la plaie béante à son torse, tant que je ne sais pas comment l'endiguer. Son visage, quant à lui livide, est tordu par la souffrance que le Templier ne parvient pas à dissimuler. Ses yeux sont tenus obstinément fermés, comme pour tenter de se couper du monde extérieur et de la douleur qui assaille le pauvre homme.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Chercher des secours ? Qui m'entendra dans ce raffut ? Qui daignera m'aider ? Et puis le temps qu'il arrive...Emmener Cormac à l'abri ? Mais comment ? Il est plus lourd que moi, et je risquerai de lui faire mal pour rien. Réfléchis, Elisabeth, réfléchis !

Mais aucune idée miraculeuse ne me traverse l'esprit. Je reste agenouillée comme une idiote avant d'enfin oser prendre la main de Cormac dans la mienne, geste désespéré mais qui se veut, en vain, rassurant. A ce contact, mon mentor rouvre deux yeux épuisés qu'il pose difficilement pour moi. Je comprends qu'il lutte pour ne pas les laisser regarder le vide, cela au prix d'efforts insoutenables. Mon pauvre mentor ouvre finalement la bouche, tentant d'articuler quelques mots qu'il souffle à peine :

\- Va...t'en...Vite. Cache...Toi.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Mon Dieu ! Si seulement j'avais écouté Cormac lorsqu'il était venu me sauver, nous n'en serions pas là ! Il...Il...Il ne serait pas...

\- Les Assassins...ont trouvé notre...

Je veux empêcher mon mentor de parler davantage, devinant bien les douleurs encore plus terribles que cela provoque chez lui. Sa respiration devient sifflante et me panique encore plus, si cela était possible. Mais d'un geste impétueux de la main, Cormac me fait comprendre de le laisser parler et de l'écouter, pour une fois.

\- Notre...Planque...Tué...Nos amis...Rares...Survivants.

Q...Quoi ? Une attaque contre notre repère ?! Des morts ?! Mais...Et Olympe ? Et Monsieur Lavoisier ? Edward ?

Comprenant enfin pourquoi mes amis ne me sont pas venus en aide plus tôt, je veux presser mon mentor pour obtenir davantage d'informations. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'est plus en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit. Son visage livide est maintenant la teinte de la mort. Un peu de sang perle au coin de sa bouche, ce qui ne laisse plus aucun espoir quant à la suite des évènements.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Cormac tend sa main libre vers moi et tente de dégager celle que je tiens. Puis, tremblant comme une pauvre feuille d'arbre, il esquisse un geste pour délier quelque chose à son poignet. Ses lames secrètes ! Mais...

Ne cherchant pas à m'opposer aux dernières volontés d'un homme mourant, je l'aide dans l'entreprise qui semble lui coûter tant d'énergie. Personne ne fait attention à nous et je ne remarque même pas les larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Lorsque nous parvenons enfin à lui retirer ses armes, je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censée en faire. C'est alors qu'il me semble apercevoir un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres de l'agonisant tandis que celui-ci, d'une main presque molle, pousse ses lames secrètes vers moi.

Il...Je...Ai-je bien compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire ?

Comme pour le remercier et l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants, je prends dans mes mains la main de Cormac tenant les lames secrètes. Il ne me faut pas quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la main de mon mentor est devenue inerte. Mais qu'importe ! Je veux la garder dans les miennes, la réchauffer pour espérer qu'elle se meuve à nouveau !

Mais il n'en est rien. Lorsque je pose mes yeux sur ceux de Cormac, je remarque que mon mentor me regarde fixement. Le fin sourire qu'il avait eu dans ses derniers moments ne l'a pas quitté jusqu'à la fin, malgré la douleur incommensurable.

Un sanglot vient mourir au fond de ma gorge. Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller dans mon cachot et tout ira bien ! Non !

Mais je ne me réveille pas. Et Cormac ne se relève pas. Alors doucement, tout doucement, je repose sa main sur son torse tout en récupérant le dernier cadeau qu'il a voulu me faire. Puis, avec milles précautions, je pose ma main sur ses yeux que je ferme délicatement. Je voudrais faire plus, tellement plus, mais je reprends brusquement conscience des combats autour de nous.

Les assaillants avancent dans la Bastille, laissant la porte largement ouverte derrière eux. Je tiens là mon occasion de fuir sans que personne ne fasse attention à moi. Mais je dois faire vite.

Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Je veux demander pardon à mon mentor, mais pleure trop pour articuler le moindre mot. De toute façon, il ne m'entendrait plus.

Cormac...Je...Je suis tellement désolée...J'aurais dû...J'aurais dû t'écouter...

Puis, brusquement, je me retrouve debout. J'ai la tête qui tourne et une furieuse envie de vomir. Malgré cela, je jette un dernier regard à mon mentor, puis tourne les talons pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Lorsque je cours de nouveau dans les rues de Paris, ma soif de liberté n'a jamais été aussi amère.

La Bastille vous change un individu, assurément. Si j'étais encore une adolescente lorsque ma mission ratée mis à conduit, je suis aujourd'hui une adulte que la vie n'a pas épargnée.

A la différence que moi, j'ai encore la chance d'être en vie.

* * *

 **(1) Oui, Elisabeth jure en anglais ^-^ Etant une américaine élevée en Angleterre, je trouvais cohérent d'insérer quelques mots dans sa langue natale.**

 **Voilà, désolée que ce soit si triste, mais étant durant la Révolution Française (et avec la Terreur qui va suivre), il y aura malheureusement de la casse ^^'**

 **J'ai osé faire mourir l'un de mes personnages préférés (l'autre étant Haytham). Cela m'en a coûté, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire pour relancer l'action et pour la suite des évènements. Du reste, j'essaie de rester un maximum fidèle à l'Histoire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ^-^**

 **XXX  
**


	12. Juillet 1789

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **On ne l'espérait plus, mais voici la suite de ma modeste petite fic ! ^-^ Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie ces derniers temps (j'ai eu mon bac, je suis rentrée à la fac ce qui a introduit beaucoup de nouveautés et un rythme de vie différent). Mais je commence à m'y faire et je reprends l'écriture.**

 **Je me rends compte que ce chapitre comporte relativement peu d'action. En fait, il se concentre plus sur la psychologie d'Elisabeth après les évènements traumatiques qu'elle a vécus. Pour être honnête avec vous, c'est le type d'écriture que je préfère (m'immiscer dans le cœur d'un personnage torturé). Avec ça, on pourrait se demander si je suis en fac de psycho, mais pas du tout ! XD Je fais de l'histoire et de la philosophie. Après ce bref interlude "je raconte ma vie", je vous laisse et ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

 **N** **octuris : Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles ^^' Mais sache que la mort de Shay n'a pas du tout été aisée à écrire. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et voulais le voir survivre, cependant, je trouvais sa mort plus pertinente pour le développement d'Elisabeth d'autant plus qu'elle est relativement brutale et un peu "causée" par son apprentie. Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Guest : Non, effectivement, je ne le savais pas, tu me l'apprends ! :-) Oui, pour la référence, je la tiens bien du film. Concernant Elisabeth...Disons qu'elle risque de beaucoup changer car malgré leur relation conflictuelle, elle tenait beaucoup à Shay. De plus, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Mais va t-elle changer pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? :-p Je te laisse voir.**

 **Disclaimers : l'univers d'Assassin's Creed appartient à Ubisoft. Les personnages historiques n'appartiennent qu'à eux (encore heureux). Seuls Elisabeth et Jean sortent de mon imagination. **

**Ratings : ATTENTION RATING R pour descriptions de scènes violentes et pensées suicidaires**

* * *

 **Juillet 1789, Paris**

Shay Patrick Cormac. Mon mentor. Décédé.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je cours, j'ignore même la direction que je suis en train d'emprunter. Tout ce que je sais, ou plutôt tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est de mon désir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Bastille et moi-même. Entre le corps sans vie de Cormac et le mien, trop vivant à mon goût. Fuir la mort, la violence, fuir la culpabilité qui me révulse les entrailles. Mais surtout, fuir cette image de Cormac, inerte, étendu sur le pavé de la prison parisienne. Non, non !

Tout à mon état de choc, ces pensées ne présentent rien de cohérent dans mon esprit. Au contraire, elles ne constituent que de sortes d'éclairs qui me frappent aussi violemment que soudainement. Je revois sans cesse les épées sanglantes, les visages déformés par la colère des révolutionnaires...et puis celui, pâle, de celui qui m'a intégré à l'Ordre. Les cris de tous ces barbares semblent me poursuivre dans les rues, malgré les quelques quatre cents mètres que j'ai du mettre entre eux et moi. Suis-je devenu folle ?

Lorsque je me laisse finalement tomber le long du mur d'une ruelle, je me dis que tout doit le laisser paraître. Mes vêtements rapiécés et troués, mêlés à mes cheveux hirsutes et ma course désespérée qui m'a couverte de sueur. Mon regard hagard coule sur le décor funeste qui m'entoure : rats morts, déchets qui s'amoncellent, rien ne semble capable de capter mon attention. Un voile est tombée entre le monde extérieur et moi-même : le voile de la mort de Cormac.

Repliant les genoux contre mon torse, je pose ma tête au creux de ceux-ci. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues avant de venir s'écraser sur le pavé répugnant. Je n'essaie pas de les retenir. En faite, je n'y songe même pas. Je me contente de rester prostrée là, comme un enfant perdu et désespéré. N'est-ce pas ce que je suis, à y bien réfléchir ?

J'ai la très désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Mais la fois précédente, c'était en Angleterre, à Londres, il y a presque sept ans de ça. Lorsque j'ai appris que mon père adoré était tombé sous les coups de ce Connor. Sauf que ce jour-là, Edward était là pour m'épauler. Aujourd'hui, je suis seule, face à un nouveau démon : ma culpabilité.

Edward...Olympe...Monsieur Lavoisier... Sont-ils seulement encore en vie ? Je ne peux qu'espérer un tel miracle. Et Jean, ce cher Jean qui essayait tant bien que mal de me rendre la vie supportable à la Bastille ? Je prie pour que les révolutionnaires ne lui aient rien fait. Si seulement j'avais réussi à ouvrir cette satanée porte qui gardait l'entrée de sa cellule !

Au comble de l'angoisse et du remords, je passe mes mains tremblantes dans mes cheveux noueux. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je crois que j'en arrache quelques touffes. Mais rien, rien n'a plus d'importance que le nom de mes amis que j'implore à voix basse :

\- Cormac...Edward...Olympe...

* * *

Quand je reprends enfin un peu de contenance et de maitrise de moi-même, la nuit est en train de tomber. Cette tragique journée est passée sans même que je ne le réalise, absorbée que je l'étais par mes craintes et ma douleur. Me relevant avec difficulté, je me sens vidée de toute énergie, ignorant tout de ce qu'il va advenir de moi maintenant. Que dois-je faire ? Avant de mourir, Cormac m'avait ordonné de me cacher pour échapper aux Assassins qui avaient trouvé notre planque. Cela veut-il dire que je suis recherchée, que les Assassins connaissent mon identité ?

 _Bien entendu_ , je me fustige mentalement, _je suis la fille d'Haytham Kenway, leur ancien grand ennemi._ Je me souviens d'un même coup du secret que mon père avait fait de moi : il ne souhaitait pas que les membres de la Confrérie aient connaissance de mon existence, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de moi une de leurs cibles. Raté, Père.

Mais soudain, je réalise que le combat est parfaitement injuste. Si les Assassins savent à quoi je ressemble (je ne sais pas par quels moyens, d'ailleurs), je n'ai aucune idée de leur visage. Mes compagnons Templiers m'ont dit un jour qu'ils ont pour habitude de porter une sorte de robe étrange. Mais ils n'auraient qu'à se déguiser que je ne saurais les identifier ! Bon, du calme Elisabeth, il doit bien y avoir une solution.

Tout d'abord, il me faut retrouver mes amis. Ou tout du moins savoir s'ils sont en vie, quelque part. Mais comment savoir ? Chercher, il me faut chercher. Mais où ? Au dernier endroit où je les ai vu, bien sûr. Notre planque.

Un instant, j'hésite. Ce projet est dangereux, voir même suicidaire. Si les Assassins ont attaqué notre repaire, l'endroit n'est assurément pas sûr. Peut-être reste-t-il encore quelques uns de ces vauriens sur les lieux. Ce serait me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais à la fois, la foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Peut-être mes ennemis ont-ils désertés cette bâtisse jugée inutile -puisque dorénavant inhabitée-. Je ne peux pas savoir. Concrètement, à y aller, je mise mon avenir sur un coup de chance. Soit les Assassins sont présents et je suis exécutée sur place. Soit il n'y a personne et je peux retrouver la trace de mes amis.

J'imaginerais presque Cormac me hurler dessus pour mon imprudence. Mais que veut-il ? Je n'ai pas trop d'autre alternative.

Ajustant donc mes nouvelles lames secrètes à mes poignets, mon regard se fait vide d'émotions.

S'il y a des Assassins, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour eux.

* * *

Finalement, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que mes armes héritées de mon mentor feront couler le sang. Arrivée devant la maison qui m'a abritée pendant plusieurs mois, je ne peux que constater qu'elle est...vide. Laissée déserte, fantôme. En faite, le plus troublant est que, de l'extérieur, rien ne semble avoir changé depuis mon départ. Hormis...Mon Dieu ! Hormis cette trainée pourpre sur le devant de la porte d'entrée ! A cette simple vue, j'ai le sentiment qu'une énorme massue s'écrase sur mon crâne. Si ce n'était déjà pas le cas, je crois que je deviens livide. La sueur s'amoncelle sur mon front et mon visage, déjà rendus sales par les précédents combats. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Par pitié !

Sans plus réfléchir, je pousse violemment la porte et rentre à l'intérieur comme une furie. Niveau discrétion, on a vu mieux, mais je n'en suis plus à me poser de questions sur l'éventuelle présence d'un ou plusieurs Assassins en ces lieux.

J'arrive donc dans le hall d'entrée que je trouve désert, ainsi que je me le figurais. De mes yeux fiévreux, je cherche désespérément le moindre petit détail inhabituel. Des débris de vase par terre, un morceau de papier qui ne serait pas à sa place. Non, rien de tout ça. En réalité, rien ne semble avoir bougé ici depuis des lustres. Je pourrais presque distinguer la fine couche de poussière intacte sur les meubles. Non, assurément, l'attaque de notre quartier général n'avait rien d'un acte de vandalisme.

Je réalise alors que je ne vois pas même une trace de combat. Pas de sang, encore moins de cadavres. Je ne sais pas si cela devrait me rassurer ou au contraire m'angoisser davantage, mais c'est finalement la peur au ventre que je franchis le couloir vers notre salle de repos -ou plutôt ce qui le fut-. Car sitôt que je pousse la porte en question, le pire spectacle que j'aurais pu imaginer s'offre à ma vue. Des morts de tout côté, ayant déjà entamé un long processus de décomposition, du sang sur les murs... Presque immédiatement, je me recule dans le couloir pour régurgiter le peu de bile présent dans mon organisme.

Je reste un moment dans ledit couloir sans oser repasser ma tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte. Choquée par la vision que j'ai eu, je suis encore plus terrifiée à l'idée de devoir identifier les corps sans vie de ceux qui furent mes amis. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Après de longues minutes à me persuader de la nécessité d'agir, je finis par me couvrir la bouche et le nez avec le haut de ma chemise -afin de me protéger de la puanteur- et rentre d'un pas tremblant dans l'antichambre de mon enfer.

Lentement, pour m'assurer de ne passer à côté d'aucun élément important, mais aussi dans une sorte de respect pour mes anciens compagnons d'armes, je fais le tour de la pièce en retenant mes haut-le-cœur. Mon regard désolé passe d'un visage à un autre dans l'angoisse de reconnaître les traits d'Olympe, de Monsieur Lavoisier ou d'Edward. Mais arriverais-je seulement à les reconnaître, vu l'état de décomposition déjà avancé des corps ? Un instant de terreur pure me frappe lorsqu'il me semble reconnaître le scientifique dans un cadavre étendu dans une position grotesque, une blessure béante au cou. C'est avec un soulagement sans nom, puis avec une gêne monstrueuse que je me rends compte de mon erreur. Est-ce que je viens bien de me réjouir de la mort d'un homme, en lieu et place de mon ami ? Oui. Comme quoi, une situation ignoble entraine des réactions qui ne le sont pas moins.

Après un quart d'heure de fouilles, je peux assurer qu'aucun de mes proches ne se trouvent dans cette pièce. Cette perspective fait renaitre un peu d'espoir en moi. Je reviens donc sur mes pas, prête à poursuivre mes recherches dans le reste de la bâtisse, lorsque je laisse mon regard dérivé une dernière fois sur les lieux. Cette pièce où j'ai rencontré Monsieur Lavoisier il y a de ça des mois. Une sorte d'allégorie de mes rêves réalisés. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle deviendrait tel lieu de désolation.

Mes pas me mènent ensuite à l'étage où j'hésite un instant à l'idée de fouiller les chambres. Ne s'agit-il pas de l'intimité de mes camarades ? _Voyons, Elisabeth_ , je tente de me raisonner, _tes camarades sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est, et si fouiller dans leurs affaires est le seul moyen de les retrouver, je doute qu'ils t'en voudront._ Après avoir repris une grosse inspiration, je me prépare donc mentalement à découvrir une scène peut-être aussi terrible que celle du salon, et entre dans la première chambre -celle d'Olympe-.

Nouvelle surprise. A l'égal du hall d'entrée, rien n'a été dérangé dans cette pièce. On dirait presque que ma chère féministe va rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Toutes ses affaires -ou du moins celles que je reconnais- sont bien à leur endroit habituel. Son lit est même fait avec toute la rigueur que je connais à mon amie. Convaincue de ne rien trouver d'intéressant, je ferme silencieusement la porte derrière moi et retourne dans le couloir.

La pièce suivante, sur le pallier, n'est autre que la chambre de Cormac. Ma gorge se serre à cette pensée. Finalement, par respect pour l'âme du défunt ou par simple couardise -je ne saurais dire-, je préfère ne pas la fouiller et passe mon chemin.

J'arrive alors devant celle du scientifique que j'admire. Toujours muée de cette angoisse sourde, je pousse le battant de la porte en retenant mon souffle...pour trouver de nouveau une pièce impeccable. Je crois que je ne comprends plus rien. Ici aussi, le lit est fait. Et puis...Hormis quelques habits jetés sur la chaise du bureau, tout est en ordre. Un seul détail retient mon attention : sur le bureau de mon ami se trouve une expérience qui me parait à peine terminée. Je reste à la contempler quelques instants, presque absente, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de...Ma bombe ! Celle que j'avais inventé alors que j'étais encore à Londres avec ma tante et Edward ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Je me souviens que je l'avais montrée à mon modèle lorsque je l'avais rencontré ! Sûrement l'a-t-il améliorée de son côté -pour le meilleur, je n'en doute pas-. Curieuse, et persuadée que cette invention pourrait m'être d'une grande aide, je me saisis d'une dizaine de petites balles explosives que je glisse dans mes poches.

La dernière pièce qu'il me reste à explorer n'est pas des moindres. Ma chambre. Sous le choc de toutes ces découvertes plus ou moins étranges que j'ai faites cette dernière demie-heure, je pousse la battant de ce qui fut un temps mon refuge sans trop réfléchir. Le choc de la réalité me ramène brusquement à moi.

En effet, ma chambre est d'un chaos horrifiant. Contrairement à celles de Monsieur Lavoisier ou d'Olympe, la mienne est sans dessus-dessous, entièrement dévastée. Ce coup -ce dernier coup- est le coup de grâce. C'est à peine si je peux reconnaître l'endroit où j'ai pourtant vécu ! La modeste armoire qui contenait mes quelques affaires a été jetée au sol : mes habits éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce, mes rares effets personnels brisés au sol...Jusqu'à mon lit a été retourné et mon matelas éventré ! Les vitres de ma fenêtre sont eux aussi détruits : réduits à des morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol. Il m'est difficile de parler avec certitude dans ce bazar sans nom, mais j'ai l'impression que si on a cassé mes affaires, on ne m'a étrangement rien volé.

Dans mon ramassis d'affaires, je parviens à retrouver le vieux sac que m'avait donné Père le jour de mon départ d'Amérique. J'y jette négligemment les habits les moins abîmés avant de me décider à sortir d'ici.

J'aimerais me dire que plus rien ne me retient dans cette bâtisse, mais c'est faux. Mes moments de bonheur, mes amis...Tout ce que j'avais, détruit par cette bande d'aliénés ! Cependant, je commence -enfin- à réaliser que flâner ici n'est pas ce qu'on a fait de moins dangereux. J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir. Je dois maintenant faire le point en essayant de me mettre à l'abri.

* * *

C'est finalement sous un des nombreux ponts de la capitale que je me retrouve au beau milieu de la nuit. A première vue, je peux convenir qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'endroit le plus sûr de Paris, mais à tout bien y réfléchir, qui viendrait me chercher ici ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix. Sans un sou, aucune taverne ou auberge n'accepterait de m'offrir l'asile. Les rues de la capitale sont, quant à elles, bien trop mal famées pour que ne m'y établisse trop longuement sans m'exposer à des hommes mal intentionnés. Quoi qu'à tout bien y réfléchir, ces derniers ne sauraient pas être un véritable problème. En effet, qui pourrait faire du mal à une apprentie Templière armée ? Assurément pas quelques abrutis pervers et saouls. Par contre, je ne m'avancerais pas autant au sujet d'un voir plusieurs Assassins. Non pas qu'ils me fassent réellement peur, mais je ne peux me permettre de mourir ce soir. L'immense tristesse commence à laisser place à un sentiment bien pire : une colère froide, déterminée à élaborer sa vengeance.

C'est donc sous ce pont que je me suis réfugiée, dissimulée à l'abri des regards -hormis peut-être à celui de ce rat qui passe nonchalamment à côté de moi, reniflant des détritus qu'il a trouvé-. Comme pour éliminer le dernier témoin de ma déchéance, je dégaine une de mes lames secrètes. La pauvre bête n'a rien le temps de voir venir. En un instant, elle se trouve transpercée par mon acier qui signe son arrêt de mort. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais été la première choquée par la mort d'un être innocent -quand bien il ne s'agissait que d'un rongeur-, mais ce soir, tout me parait futile. Je me dis simplement que je tiens mon dîner.

Laissant aller ma tête contre le mur derrière moi, je réfléchis. Tant de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui qu'il me faut réassembler ce gigantesque puzzle pour le rendre cohérent.

Premier fait surprenant qui ne me heurte que maintenant : les cadavres de...De feu mes compagnons. Je ne réalise qu'à l'instant que je les ai tous trouvé dans notre salle de repos. Rien dans le hall, rien dans les chambres. Etrange. Les Assassins n'ont pas pour habitude de rassembler leurs victimes, vivantes ou décédées. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient fait cela. Non. Si j'ai trouvé les corps de mes anciens camarades dans le salon, c'est qu'ils devaient tous s'y regrouper au moment où...Enfin "au moment". Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me souviens que c'était dans leurs habitudes -dans nos habitudes- de nous retrouver dans cette pièce après le dîner, pour passer la soirée tous ensemble avant d'aller nous coucher. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'ont du survenir nos ennemis. Entre 21h et 23h, à ce que je conclus.

Des larmes montent de nouveau à mes yeux, mais je fais l'effort de les refouler. En fait, je ne sais plus trop s'il s'agit de larmes de peine ou de rage. Sûrement des deux.

Les cadavres de mes camarades réapparaissent à mes yeux. Je revois leurs expressions surprises pour certaines, douloureuses pour d'autres. Mais surtout... Surtout, je revois leurs visages déjà attaqués par la décomposition. J'ai beaucoup de mal à en venir à cette conclusion tant cela m'est pénible, mais je pense pouvoir dire que...La mort doit remonter à quelques mois, peut-être deux ou trois. Ainsi, j'ose imaginer que l'attaque a dû survenir un soir d'avril ou de mai.

Je me mords les lèvres. J'imagine mes amis, ayant élaboré un plan pour me sortir de la Bastille, prêt à me venir en aide. Et cette attaque qui est venue réduire à néant leurs préparatifs. Et moi qui leur en voulais, me figurant qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée à mon sort...

J'en viens à reconsidérer ce que j'ai vu à l'étage, dans nos chambres. Un détail me revient à l'esprit, et m'insuffle soudain une énorme vague d'espoir. Dans la chambre de Monsieur Lavoisier, je revois son expérience à peine terminée, laissée sur sa table de travail. Je connais mon ami pour être quelqu'un de très peu ordonné -en réalité, Olympe ou moi-même passions parfois dans son dos pour faire un peu de rangement-, mais son amour pour ses travaux était tel qu'au contraire, il ne les laissait jamais trainer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc alors, ce soir là, aurait-il laissé sa bombe sur son bureau ? Une seule solution s'impose à moi. S'il n'a pas mis son expérience en lieu sûr, c'est que Monsieur Lavoisier n'en a pas eu le temps. Au soir de l'attaque, il devait être en train de peaufiner sa création lorsqu'il a dû entendre les bruits des combats. C'était d'ailleurs dans les habitudes de mon ami de nous fausser compagnie le soir pour aller retrouver ses tubes à essai. Alors...Alors...S'il n'était pas dans la mêlée au moment critique, peut-être a t-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Peut-être est-il vivant, caché quelque part ?

A cette pensée, je me lève d'un bond, si précipitamment que la tête m'en tourne. Je dois le trouver ! Le trouver pour lui dire que je suis vivante, et pour l'aider !

 _Du calme, du calme Elisabeth_ , je me fustige mentalement. _Il ne faut pas agir sur un coup de tête._

Je me rassois donc à contre cœur, me forçant à poursuivre mes déductions.

Ma chambre.

Retournée, dans un état absolument chaotique, comme si les Assassins avait passé un certain temps à la passer au peigne fin, contrairement à certaines pièces qui ont été laissées intactes. Pourtant, rien n'a été volé. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour en venir à la conclusion, aisée à trouver, que nos attaquants était déterminés à trouver quelque chose qu'ils savaient se trouver dans ma chambre, et qu'ils n'ont pourtant pas réussi à dénicher. Je revois Cormac m'ordonnant de fuir, et je sais dans mon for intérieur que ce que cherchaient si activement les Assassins, c'était moi.

Je me souviens alors que mon Père prenait grand soin de cacher mon existence au reste du monde. Aujourd'hui, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Je suis la fille d'Haytham Kenway, Grand Maitre du Rite Colonial. En intégrant les Templiers de Paris, j'ai affirmé mon ambition de m'élever à son niveau et dois donc représenter une menace pour la Confrérie que mes amis combattent. Menace qu'ils ont décidé d'éliminer.

Mais alors...Cela veut-il dire que j'étais la seule véritable cible de ce déchainement de violence ? Je resonge un instant au désastre dans ma chambre, et me souviens des vitres brisées. Peut-être...Peut-être les Assassins sont-ils rentrés par là. Certainement, même. S'ils m'avaient trouvée ainsi qu'ils l'avaient prévu, ce seraient-ils contentés de me tuer puis de repartir ? Le massacre de mes compagnons aurait-il eu lieu ? Cette pensée me paralyse littéralement, glaçant mon sang dans mes veines.

Paradoxalement, je veux croire qu'il aurait eu lieu. Que mes compagnons seraient morts, de toute façon. Au fond de moi, je repousse violemment la perspective d'une réalité où ils seraient encore en vie. Car ce serait admettre que...Que si j'avais été là, mon sacrifice aurait été suffisant à les sauver. Que c'était parce que j'étais à la Bastille, suite à ma propre imprudence, que mes camarades sont morts à ma place. Et je veux croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas causé leur mort !

Malgré ce dont j'essaie désespérément de me persuader, une nausée effroyable prend possession de moi. Je regarde les eaux boueuses de la Seine avec terreur. Comment ?! Comment ai-je pu provoquer la mort des Templiers de Paris ?! Mon Dieu...Suis-je donc un monstre ? Après avoir sûrement brisé le cœur de ma tante en m'enfuyant, après avoir causé le décès de mon mentor, voilà que j'ai sur la conscience la mort de tous mes camarades ?! Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est juste pas possible...

La colère sourde que je ressentais à l'instant contre les Assassins se retourne alors contre ma propre personne. Pourquoi me suis-je donc lancée dans l'entreprise suicidaire d'aller tuer Napoléon Bonaparte ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas là pour aider mes frères d'arme quand ils avaient besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte à leur place ?

Le monde me parait soudain bien noir. Injuste. Absurde. Pourquoi sont-ce les monstres qui survivent ? Pourquoi dois-je perdre tous ceux qui comptent à mes yeux ?

C'est alors que me vient cette terrible perspective. Je me dis qu'il faut réarranger cela, remettre les choses comme elles devraient être. Et pour cause, je devrais être morte. Et puis...Je n'entraine que la destruction autour de moi. Le dernier secret d'Haytham Kenway n'était pas un secret, mais une malédiction. Et il faut que j'y mette un terme.

Me relevant bien plus timidement que précédemment, je m'approche donc lentement des eaux fluviales. Je m'approche tant que je ne suis plus qu'à un pas. Un simple pas et je pourrai demander pardon à mes compagnons, revoir mon Père et tenter de le persuader que j'ai toujours essayé de faire les bons choix.

Je regarde fixement les ondes sombres, les genoux fléchis prêt à céder pour faire basculer mon corps dans le liquide que j'imagine glacial, lorsqu'une brusque pensée me saisit. Oui, j'aurais dû mourir dans l'attaque de notre quartier général. Mais mourir maintenant ne ferait que donner victoire aux Assassins. Et je ne peux le permettre. Quitte à passer l'arme à gauche, autant que ce soit fait en me rendant utile et non simplement en me noyant dans le fleuve parisien. Je dois d'abord me racheter en tuant les Assassins, même si pour cela je dois y laisser ma peau.

Vengeance. Vengeance sera donc mon maitre mot.

Résignée, je me détourne donc et, abasourdie par la journée forte en émotions que je viens de vivre, retourne m'assoir là où j'étais précédemment. Des tas d'interrogations se bousculent encore dans ma tête, dont celle de savoir si Monsieur Lavoisier a réussi à s'enfuir, mais je réalise qu'à cette heure tardive de la nuit, je ne trouverai pas de réponses. J'ouvre donc mon sac pour en sortir une vieille veste que je dispose sur mon ventre en guise de couverture.

C'est ainsi que je sombre lentement dans le sommeil, un sommeil léger parsemé des plus affreux cauchemars.

* * *

 **Voilà, Elisabeth va t-elle finir par retrouver Monsieur Lavoisier, Olympe et Edward ? ^^ Et puis surtout, sa vengeance ne va t-elle pas la faire basculer vers une certaine cruauté ?**

 **(Pour info, je ne sais pas si cela m'influence, mais je viens de me mettre à Walking Dead et je suis à fond sur le personnage du Gouverneur que je trouve vraiment bien dans le genre "grand torturé")**

 **XXX**


End file.
